SUPRISE!
by Staying Strong13
Summary: Over the summer Nina finds out she is pregnant. Now going back to school almost 3 months pregnant, how will she tell her boyfriend and the father of her child that shes pregnant? How will everyone take the news and what will happen with the baby? MATURE TEENS
1. Ariving and telling

Nina's POV

Im so not ready to go back to school Im scared of what everybody will think of me. I Nina Martin Im 16... and pregnant. Yes you heard me Im pregnant and you may be wondering who is the father well you see the father is Fabian. Yes we did it and to be suspific on the last day of school. I found out over the summer. Im currently almost 3 months along. How will I tell Fabian, Will I even tell him? I dont want anyone to think bad of me honestly and i dont regret doing what we did but in a way i do. I will not have an abortion either. I looked out the window of the cab that picked me up at the airport. The trees were racing past us and were in a blur oh crap im getting sick! "pull over now!" I screamed. The cab hurteld to a stop and I jumped out and kneeled in the grass on the side of the road. There went my breakfest! Once i felt okay I got back in the cab and apollogized to the driver. We started off towards the school. I looked down at my knees and tried to keep anything that remained in my stomach down. Once we pulled up to Anubis house the cab stoped and the driver helped me pull out my bags. I started away at the house when the cab driver stoped me. "Mrs?"

"yes?" I asked he walked over to me and whispered into my ear.

"pregnant?" I looked at him in complete shock how on earth did he know? He quickly added "You seemed to have Morning sickness, it wasjust a hunch." His answer explained alot. I nodded. He once again whispered "you should tell him." I looked up at the man and relised he was the same driver who had drove me here last year. "Thank you." I once again started off to the house and waved back to the cab driver as he drove away. I walked up to the house and opened the door to find everyone already here. Amber ran up to me before i was even fully threw the door and huged me and shouted "Nina Im so glad to see you I missed my bff!"

"Amber I missed you too."

"Hey Nina"

"Hiya"

"Nina!"

"Hi!"

"Welcome back!" said Patricia, Mara, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome. I waved hello to all of them then looked over to see Fabian walking towards me.

"Hey Nines!" he wispered in my ear.

"Hey Fabes." i pulled him into a kiss that we cut short because of the "eww" and "get a room"s that we got. SHould I tell him now? Its worth a try i guess. "Fabes could we talk?" IO asked. "sure whats up?" I looked around to see everyone starin waiting to here what i had to say. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell the others just yet. "Alone?" I asked giving him my famouse puppy dog eyes. He stared at me blankly "uh.. yea sure." I grabbed his hand and dragged him into his and Mick's room. "look Fabian.. Um i dont know how to say this but... um" Fabian cut me off "Nina are you breaking up with me?" What! he thought I was breaking up with him yea right I love him! "NO! no way Fabian!" his face filled with relief so i guess that was my que to keep going. "well you rember the last day of school last year?" He tensed up.

"yea, you dont regret doing it do you?"

"NO Fabian I enjoyed it very much now can I finish?" Fabian nodded his head yes. "Okay well two weeks after that well um I started to feel a tad weird so I went to the Doctor and Fabian... I'm pregnant." I mumbled the last part hoping he wouldnt hear it. He looked past me as if he was in LALA land. Once His eyes refocused he asked "Almost 3 months along? My child?"

"Yes Fabian your child are you mad?" Fabian grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "Nina how could I ever be mad at you, I love you!" It had been three months since I had heard him say that in person"I love you to Fabes!" He pulled me into a soft passionate kiss then pulled his soft smooth lips away way too soon then I had actually wanted. "Nina? I have alot of questions?"

"shoot away!" I said

"um here it goes, Do are you gonna keep the baby? like adoption or abortion. Though I dont see you being the kind to have an abortion." He explained

"Your right I dont think I could handle abortion! I think our options are either seeing if we could keep then baby here but i dont know how victor will react. Or adoption, but Gran did offer to move here to england and stay somewhere close and watch our baby in the school year and since we'd be close we could vist, and in the summer just watch the baby myself." I said explaining the options that we have. I knew what I wanted, I wanted to keep the baby but I dont know what Fabian wants. "well we do have some options but um," Fabian looked puzeled "you said watch the baby myself. Do you want me in the baby's life?" he asked i felt bad i didnt mean it like that " Fabian it wasn't even supposed to come out I want you in OUR babys life I just didnt know if you did?" The hurt went away from his eyes and he leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Nina of coures I want to be in you guys life!" "I have another question, Do we tell the others?"

"Im not sure. I dont know if I want everyone to know just yet you know?" I tried to explain.

"Okay but Your telling Trudy so she can help with any Doctors appointments and stuff like that." he said making every word sound like he truly did care and that just made my heart melt.


	2. symptoms

Nina's POV

we walked out of Fabian and Mick's room and went off searching for Trudy. "Trudyyy?" we called. "we need to talk to you!" Fabian yelled. Seconds later Trudy came threw the door caring a dish and a towle. "What's it you guys need I was doing the dishes." I glanced at Fabian he was looking at me. "We need to talk to you... in private." I said glancing at Jerome and Alfie who were sitting at the table probaly planning their next prank. Trudy agreed and we lead her to Fabian's room. "Trudy... I'm pregnant.." I said looking up at her hoping she would'nt scream. "And I'm the father" explained Fabian. Trudy's jaw dropped open the quickly recovered. "what are you going to do? Does anyone else know? have you been to the doctor? how far along are you?" Trudy asked out of breathe once she had finished. I answered Trudy. "Im either keeping it with Gran or Giving it up for adoption, Only you guys and Gran know, I have gone to the doctor, almost three months." I also felt out of breath. Trudy loooked at me and Fabian. "I will tell Victor and Victor only and when you are ready please tell the house, I will also get you guys a Doctor. Oh and Nina, Fabian if you need to talk I'm always here." she smiled then returned to the kitchen to do the dishes. I gazed at Fabian and pulled him into a kiss. "Hey Fabes I'll see you at dinner I'm sooo tierd. "I said pulling away from him and walking out of his room. I climbed the stairs and walked into I and Amber's room. I slumped into the room and as soon as I opened the door was pulled in by a waiting Amber. "what's up with you Nina you seem distant?" Amber asked pouting her lips.

"nothings wrong Amber i'm just tierd I just want a nap... Crap!" I started crying. Amber rushed over. "Nina what's wrong?" I sat there for a second leaning my head on Amber's shoulder. I sniffled then answered. "I havent set up my bed yet..." Amber looked at me in disbelif. Then walked over to my stuff and picked up my beding. "Get up and help me." I got up and Amber and helped me make my bed. Once we were done I hugged Amber then started bouncing on my feet. "Talk about moody..." she said the left the room. I settled myself down for a nap and closed my eyes slipping into sleep. When I woke up I looked across the room at the clock on the wall dinner would be soon. I got up and walked across the room and looked into Amber's full body mirror. I lifted up my shirt and examend my stomach, there was already a tiny pouch. "What the heck?" I grumbled I mean only three months and I'm showing. I shoved my shirt back down and once again examed my stomach... I didnt look like I was pregnant it just looked as if I gained a bit of weight. I felt tight arms wrap around my hips and in the mirror I saw I and Fabian's reflection. "dinner's ready." His sweet velvety voice spoke. I looked over my left shoulder and started kissing his sweet soft lips. *snap snap* I looked up to see Amber with her camera. "that's a keeper!" she screamed then ran downstairs. I looked up at Fabian. "talk about awkward.." I said. Fabian laughed. "Fabes look I'm already showing." I lifted up my shirt and showed him. "I'm already fatttt." I wined.

"Nins you are beautiful no matter what." His voice soothed my worries away.

"I hope Trudy made her spahgitti I have been craving that lately." I said as we walked down the stairs


	3. How many?

Fabian and I were the last people down for dinner. We sat down in our usual spot next to each other. I glanced down at my plate hoping for Trudy's spaghitti but instead I saw a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some rolls. My dinner made my stomach churm it wasnt appealing one bit. Slowly I felt really queasy,I jumped up and ran for the bathroom. I tore open the door and dropped to the ground infront of the toilet and the last bit of food my stomach had contained was going to be gone. I knelt over the toilet and started vomitting several seconds in I felt my hair being held. Once I was done I turned to see Fabian still holding my hair, and the rest of the house at the door. "Omagawd. Nina are you okay?" sqealed Amber. I nodded my head and looked up at Fabian. He mouthed silently to me. "do we tell?" I quickly nodded my head no. "Im fine let's get back to dinner."

(LINE THINGY...)

Today was my first Doctors appointment Fabian would be going with me. I ran down the steps still in my pajamas and called for Trudy. She walked in holding a duster. She sure does clean alot no wonder our house is always so neat I need to thank her for that. "Trudy when is my appointment?" Trudy looked down at her wrist watch.

"its at three you have an hour till the cab gets hear."

"Thank you so much trudy." I said then gave her a hug. I started to run upstairs but was stoped by Fabian. "what time is the appointment?"

"it's at three we have an hour till the cab gets here."

"o okay... Do you need anything?" Fabian offered.

"Actually yes I do..." I said then walked back down the stairs and over to Fabian. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms round his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. Fabian then came back from more. We were in full makeout session when I heard a *snap snap*. "YES! ANOTHER KEEPER!" Screeched Amber running away with her new camera she had gotten for this new school term. "I dont even know what to say about that." said Fabian

"You could say that again."

"I dont even know what to say about that.."

"Fabian, For real?" I asked

"you said... ooo." he said

"For a guy with brown hair you have tons of blond moments." I said causing a laugh from Mara and Mick who were sitting at the dining room table. He smiled then droped his arms and patted my butt then said "go get ready." I smirked as sexily as I could then rushed up the stairs. I walked in the room and walked to the mirror. I lifted up my black tee shirt that said Anubis on it in fabric paint. Gran helped me make it this summer. I examend my stomach it was still small but I had a little bump. Was it normal to be showing this early? *snap snap* "Nina what are you doin?" Amber asked I jumped not even knowing she was in the room.

"nothing..." I sighed I walked to my closet and pullede out my size 1 jeans. I naturaly had small hips. I pulled my jeans up but couldnt button them. "Amber what size jeans do you wear?" I whimpered. She put her finger on her chin the replied

"I wear a size 2."

"Amber can I borrow a pair?"

"sure." she got up and fetched a pair from her wardrobe, and tossed them over.

"Thanks."

I threw her jeans on then threw on my favorite shirt, but guess what it didnt fit right it expossed my stomach. I threw off my shirt and threw it in the middle of the floor. I layed on my bed and sobbed into my pillow. I heard running down the stairs. I heard Amber yelling for Fabian. Seconds later Fabian was in the room. "What's wrong Nins?" he asked.

"I'm to f-fat to fit in a-any of my clothes."

He wrapped his arms around me for a second then got up. "I'll be right back." He walked out then came back about a minute later. "Here you go lift up your arms." I lifted up my arms and I felt something warm slip over me it wasnt till now that I had relised that I was half naked and only siting there with jeans and my bra. O well Fabians seen me naked. I got up and walked to the mirror to see what Fabian had brought me. I looked to see me wearing a big navy blue sweatshirt that said Rutter number 13 on the back. "I play on a soccer team in the summer." he explained.

"Thanks Fabes."

I gathered my stuff then headed downstairs with Fabian. Once we got down I saw Patricia, Amber, and Alphie sitting in the living room whispering. Once they saw us they stoped. "Nina, Fabian can we ask you guys something?" asked Patricia.

"I guess." I answered Fabian agreed and we sat down on the love seat me in his lap. AMber quickly jumped up and snapped a picture. "AMBER WHAT IS WITH THE PICTURES!" I asked. She quickly hid the camera behind her back then answered.

"whatcha talking about?" she asked inoccently. I glared evily at her.

"So umm... well we've noticed... um Nina are you okay you too Fabian... you guys have been acting very strangely lately do you nneed to tell us anything?" asked Alphie. I heard honcking outside meaning that the cab was here. "Guys we have to go, and we will tell you later but trust us we are fine." explained Fabian. They nodded and me and Fabian rushed out to the cab. "We should tell them when we get back." Fabian said.

" I agree but only them."

I opened the cab door. "Hi MIss Martin." I looked to see my usual cab driver

"It's always you!" I exclaimed laughing Fabian looked confused. "He has been my driver everytime since I arived last year." We all laughed

"so where am I taking you guys?" He asked

"St. Miller's Hospital."

"Ohhh I see you have told him?" I nodded my head yes.

After a short ride there the cab driver which I just now found out was named Joe, dropped us off at the hospital.

We walked hand in hand into the hospital. "Trudy said the doctors name was Dr. Haman, and she is on the fifth floor. We got in the elevator and pushed the button with a number five. The elevator gave off a ding as it arrived at the fifth floor. Fabian and I walked over to the lady at the desk. She had ginger colored hair and brown eyes and she wore a yellow sundress. Her makeup was caked on bright red lipstick and silver eye shadow with tons of bronser. "We have an appointment with at three." I said.

"okay she will be with you in a moment dears take a seat."

we went and sat down. "Nins I'll be right back I'm going to use the restroom." Fabian said then got up and headed for the bathroom. I looked around the waiting room and saw a girl who looked to be about five. She was sitting on the ground playing with a toy fire truck. She looked up and saw me looking and smiled. She motioned with her hand for me to go over. I got up and walked over and sat on the ground next to her. Hi what is you name?" she asked throwing her gramar to the wind. "My name is Nina. What is yours?"

"My names Samantha Jane, but I like Sam."

"Hello Sam, What are you doing here today?" I asked

"Mommy is getting a check up on my little brother Timmy he has the Chickens pots."

I laughed. "I think you mean Chicken pox."

She smiled. "I knew it didnt ssound right! What are you doing here Nina?"

"I have a baby in my tummy." I said. SHe looked astonished

"you look young to be having a baby!" She said

"I am."

"I want a baby." sam said

"Well Sam you arent old enough yet so when you get older you can have a baby but make sure you get a baby after your married."

"are you married?"

"No Sam I'm not I made a mistake."

"Nina are you happy your having a baby?" asked Sam

"Sam I'm really exited but If I could have waited and been older I would have wanted to be married first."

"are you scared?"

"Sam Im very scraed I'm scared that I'm not ready and i wont be a good mom."

"Nina you will be an amazing mom!" Sam said

I smiled then told her I had to go, and returned to my seat next to Fabian. "I agree." said Fabian.

"Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter."The lady at the front desk called. We walked up to the desk and followed a nurses in a purple jumper. She lead us to a scale. "Nina may you get on the scale?" I ;ooked at Fabian. I dont want him to know how much I weighed. I sighed and got up. The nurse adjusted the scale to my weight. 127 lbs. "now go into that room." she said pointing. "and Dr. Haman will be in in a second. " we walked into the room and I sat on the cot and Fabian pulled a plastic chair near it and sat down in front of me. "I wonder if it's normal to start showing already expessially this much? Because three days ago I weighed myself and I weighed 124 lbs, and I dont gain weight that fast." I rambled on. There was a knock at the door then the door opened. "Hello Mr. Rutter and Miss. Martin."

"Hello." me and Fabes said at the same time.

"So Nina your Doctor sent me your files, you already had a early ultra sound now you need your dateing ultra sound." (A/U early is 3 - 10 weeks dateing 10 - 13) Nina nodded her head.

"Okay now follow me." Said Dr. Haman. We got up and followed her to an ultra sound room.

"okay Nina, Would you lay downn for me please left you shirt up, and I also asume you want him to stay?"

"Yes mam." I say.

"This ultra sound is just a check up on your baby and it will help find out the exact due date." Dr. Haman explained. She then pulled out a tube of gunk then poured it on my stomach. I cringed "there should be a law about how cold this is."I mumbled. Dr. Haman and Fabian laughed. Dr. Haman then pulled out a pole and rubed it on my stomach. After several minutes she had us look up at the screen. "Okay Nina ofcourse we cant tell the gender yet. But I can tell you I think you are having twins. I mean I cant be positive but I see two yolk sacks." she said pointing to the screen. I looked up at Fabian we both wore the same expression. Twins we didnt plan on that hel- wait pardon my french heck we didnt plan on even one! Though it made since why I would be growing so much and so fast. cleaned the gunk off me then leaded us back to the room. She pulled up a chair and placed it next to where Fabian had sat before. "Okay I know you guys are in a very scary situation, but we need to talk about this. WHat is going to happen with the baby."

"We have already decided aginst abortion, and we are choosing between having the baby live with my gran and with us in the summer, or adoption." I answered looking up at Fabian who was nodding his head.

"Okay well you have time to think on that. Now so Nina is Fabian the father?"

"yes ofcourse." I say shocked she even asked.

"okay I see your shocked but we needed to know for sure, are you guys still dating?"

Fabian spoke up "yes we are."

"okay let me tell you guys, this pregnacy expesially at your ages will be though dont let your relationship get in the middle of you guys and the babys or baby or the other way arounf." Dr. Haman advissed. we nodded.

"Okay so who all knows?"

"um our house mother Trudy and she told Victor and . Then Gran knows." I replied it wasnt then till i had relised we had'nt told Fabian's parents."

"Nina have you told your parents?" She asked

I looked over to Fabian, "What parents?"

"Ohh dear Im sooo sorry."

"Its okay it happened a while ago."

"ohh... um Fabian have you told yours."

"umm actually no we havent but we can soon." Fabian said

"okay well its important every one know so we can watch out for Nina and so they wont be in shock when the baby comes." we all laughed "Okay so any questions."

I nodded my head no and so did Fabian. "Okay so here take this it is my gift to you." She handed me two books called "How to be a teen mother" and "What to expact during and after birth." and then handed Fabian a book too "How to be a teen dad" there was knock at the door and a nurse walked in and gave the nurses a folder. "Thank you tina" Said Dr. Haman. "Nina, Fabian here are the pictures I took of the babys." "or baby." she said after seeing our faces. We thanked her and payed thengot back back in the car and started for Anubis house. Once we arrived I pulled out the folder and showed Joe the pictures. "They think that we might have twins." Says Fabian.

"well no matter what you guys will be amazing parents!" Joe beamed. we said bye then walked up the steps to Anubis house. I put my hand on the handle and started to turn when Fabian's hand stoped mine. "Nina you know we at least have to tell SIbuna."

"I know Fabes I know." we opened the door together and in the living room Sibuna was still waiting it seemed as they hadnt moved a muscle. "Forest in fifteen minutes." I whispered loud enough for them to hear as me and Fabian walked up to my room. I threw Fabian's and my books onto the bed then sat in the middle of the floor where Fabian joined me. "so twins.." I mumble.

"yea two." Fabian said nerviously.

"soo I wnat your oipinon on keeping the baby."

"Well Nina I think we are responsible well...yea responsible and I think it'd be okay I mean we only have the rest of this year then next year we will be seniors and out of here."

"yea but then there is college." i reminded him

"well I dont have to go I could stay and watch the baby." Fabian offered

"heck no Fabes you deserve to go to college I will stay with the baby."

"Wait Nina what about community college you go in the day and come back at night."

"Hey Fabian thats a good idea we could hire a babysitter and go to college in the day!" Exclaimed

I jumped into Fabians lap and started kissing him he started kissing back. *snap snap*

"Yea!" shouted Amber

"two pictures in a day i think thats enough." Fabian stated

"No No three I got one of Nina looking in the mirror." Amber laughed then walked out.

"lets go time to tell them." I said looking at Fabian.

We got up and started towards the forest. When we arrived everyone was already there.

"okay so what's going on?" asked Patricia

"where did you guys go today." added Alphie

"And what's up with Moody Nina?" Amber glared at me

"Guys... Im." I started.

"Your what?" Patricia asked slowly and suspicisally

"I'm Pregnant." I stated

"what the fu-" started Patricia but I quickly cut her off

"I dont want them hearing that laguage!" wimpered covering my stomach. "pleasee dont be mad. I said starting to cry. Patricia and Amber walked over and shooed Fabian over to Alphie.

"Nina we arent mad at you its just not somethng we had expected from you." Patricia explained.

"How far along are you?" asked Alphie

"in two days I'll be 4 months." I answered "And if you look closely Im already showing." I lifted up Fabian's sweatshirt to the the top of my stomach.

"wow is it noral to be showing already?" asked Amber

"well..." I pulled my shirt down and Fabian handed me our folder. I pulled out a picture the said. "we might be having twins."

"WOW! O MY GO-"

"ALPHIE THAT BETTER END WITH GOSH!"

"dear gosh please help me." Alphie said lifting his hand to the sky.

"Wait Fabians the father right?" asked Amber

"Yea... Lets go get lunch!" I screamed

"HUngry are we?" said Fabian wrapping his arms around me. *snap*

"AMBER!" whats with the pictures

"Whatch talking about."

"Ima go insane." I said

"What are you talking about you've been insane!" Alphie says shocked

"Iam perfectly sane!"

(LINE THINGY...)

Mara's POV

Ohh my gosh this is the first time I need help with guy advice and I cant findAmber or Patricia! I'm now looking for Nina! I can not beleive it Mick is moving to Australia! I knocked on Nina's door it opened. I slowly went in Nina wasnt in there.I walked in and looked around I never really have seen there room this yearit hasnt changed exept Nina and Amber both got new bedding I looked at Nina's bedding it was very pretty aqua blue with white polka dots. OMGOD! I looked at the books nina had on her bed. "How to be a teen mom" what to expect duing and after birth" "how to be a teen dad" what the heck is Nina pregnant?


	4. Everyone knows

"UGHHH.." Moaned Amber joining the rest of the house at the dinner table.

"What's the problem deary?" Asked Trudy setting down our dinner. YES finally I get spaghitti!

"Well the food fight caused by Alphie and Jerome last week just so happened to stain my new white skirt that complimented my skin tone!" Amber screeched at the two laughing boys

"Awww poor Amber didnt like the food fight?" asked Jerome in a baby voice

"Naw duh she didnt!"

"Aww Im sorry..." said Alphie who quickly reached into his spaghitti and threw it at Amber. As soon as that one peice of food landed on Amber it was qaos. Food was flying every where in diffrent directions I just sat there eating and flinching everytime something hit me. Just then Alphie picked up the pitcher of water and splashed it towards Amber but ofcourse with Alphie's bad aiming hit me. "ALPHIE LEWIS!" Screamed Amber. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, DONT PLAY AROUND LIKE THAT YOU COULD HURT NINA OR HER BABY!" Amber yelled at Alphie. The room silented in a heart beat.

"What baby?" asked Jerome "Is Nina pregnant?"

I jumped from my seat and ran up the stairs with Fabian following after me. "Nina Im so sorry!" screamed Amber from downstairs. I stoped once I reached my room and slamed open the door and sat down on my bed. Fabian closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around me as I cried. Sombody knocked on the door and then walked in without an answer. There walked in the whole house. "Could you guys please go away?" I asked. No one moved... "What do you want?" I asked

"Why didnt you tell us?" Asked Jerome

"Whenever I think of people knowing about it... All I can think is people going Oh yea did you here that Martin girl is pregnant never saw it in her? or maybe That Martin girl so smart yet Stupid! I just didnt want all of my friends thinking that of me!" I said and burried my head in to Fabian.

"Nina we want you to know that we will be here for you!" said Mara. Then I heard the several pairs of feet leave me room.

LINE THINGYYY

Me and Fabian knocked on the door. The light brown wooded door opened and behind it stood a thin woman with red beautiful hair wearing a aqua blue sweater and some dark boot cut jeans and a pair of navy blue socks. "Fabian I'm so Glad to see you! Oh.." the woman looked at me then smiled a nice warm welcoming smile. "You must be Nina Fabians said alot about you and you most deffintally are beautiful." I smiled and looked up at a blushing Fabian. "Come in Come in." ushered Fabian's mom. "As you know I'm Fabian's mom my name is Jane. Now follow me dinner has just been made." We followed Fabian's mom and walked in to the kitchen. Once we walked in a girl who looked like the age of ten ran to fabian and gulfed him into a hug. "Fabian I have missed you!"

"I have missed you to Lia!" Lia let go of Fabian and looked up at me she put a finger to her chin then dropped her finger and smiled. Lia held out her hand. "Hi I'm Fabians sister my name is Lia and I'm 9 years old and I love to draw. You must be Nina Fabian goes on and on about you and must I say you are as beautiful as he says you are." She rambeled on. Fabian once again was blushing. "Hi Lia your right I'm Nina and its very nice to meet you." I said and shook her awaiting hand. Fabian led me to my seat at the table next to him. He pulled my seat out like a true gental men then sat next to me. Fabians mom sat down six plates at the table. "Max and your father should be home any second from Max's batting practice." she said. Soon enough the front door opened and a young boy ran to the table pouting. "MOM COACH RANDY IS A BUTT HEAD!" Then followed a annoyed looking man. "Why would that be this time? last time you said that is was because he held you out of the game for having a sprained ankle." Lia giggled.

"This time Johny threw the ball to fast and I missed the ball and he yelled at me!" He said mad. "Max we willl talk about this later we have guest now." Max turned towards us fastly with a scared look then threw a hand over his heart. "o Good I thought you might have invited Mrs. Gurtrude again." Max shuddered. "Its not right to bring your husbands ashes over to another persons house!" He said walking over to the table. "Nice to meet you Im Max I play baseball Im Fabian's brother I'm 11 years old. And you must be Nina Fabian speakes of you alot."

"Hi max, yes Im Nina nice to meet you." I said

"Hi Nina Im George Fabian's Father nice to finally meet you." Said Fabian's father

"Hi sir." After getting situated everyone sat down and Fabian's mom served everyones plate with some chicken and green beans. "Nina I hope this is okay Fabian told me just not to make soup... which do you mind me asking why?" Asked Jane

"This is perfect. And the whole soup thing is ... um... erm.. well..." I said laughing nervously I looked over at Fabian real quick for a save or anything.

"Mum, Dad we have something important to tell you." Said Fabian

"What?" Asked Jane and George slowly

"Well you see..." Fabian started but stoped nervously

"Im sorta pregnant." I finished

There was a gasp from his parents.

"Fabian are you.. are you the father?" asked Jane. Fabian shook his head yes

"Nina have you told your parents?"

"I told my Gran."

"What about your parents?" asked George

"They are dead"

"o Im sorry." Said George "What are you going to do?"

We explained our options the finished dinner and talked it out.


	5. Scrapbooks

After telling Fabian's family and the house I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. No more lies or storys about where I'm going or why I feel ill. Gosh this felt great everything was settling in to place. I am now in my second trimester and the baby is good and healthy. Me and Fabian recently had a talk with Victor, Mr. Sweets, Trudy, and Gran.

FLASHBACK...

" In the papyrus Jumilhac 300 BCE, Anubis appears as the leader of the armed followers of Horus. Where as-"

"Mrs. Andrews?" Mr. Sweet's voice boomed on the overcom. "Could I see Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter down at my office?"

"yes. Nina, Fabian you heard him. Grab your things and head down to Mr. Sweets office." Said Mrs. Andrews who walked over and handed Fabian a hall pass for both me and him. I grabbed all my things together and hopped my to fat for 4 months belly carefully off my stool. Me and Fabes slowly walked to the office taking granet of the time we had to talk. "What do you think they want down at the office?" asked Fabian

" Heck if I know. You have any ideas?" I replied

"Ummm well I havent gotten in too trouble lately and from my knowing niether have you. sooo it must be about the baby." He suggested.

He had a point. I nodded my head in agreement. Fabian held open the door to the office for me, I walked past him and then he followed behind me. "Mr. Sweets wanted to see us." I said to who seemed to be the only teacher who was innocent and hiding nothing from all of us. "Yes i know dear he will be out in a second. So Nina how are you and the baby doing?"

"I think we all are good. Doctor says the baby is growing healthy and we might have twins!" I exclaimed. I was getting more Excited each day for my baby or babies.

"O congradulations dears you are going to make great parents I just know it!" Mrs. Franks Smiled at Fabian and I.

"They will indeed Mrs. Franks." Said Mr. Sweet's coming from his office. "Nina, Fabian would you please come join me in my office?" we booth nodded and followed Mr. Sweets in to his office. Trudy and Victor were sitting on the couch and in the arm chair infront of Mr, Sweets desk was... Gran! I ran up and hugged her quickly. Then sat in the seat next to her by Fabian. "Now Fabian, Nina. You are probally wondering why you are in here today. Well heres the thing we need to find out the plans for your baby, or babies as I have heard. And we need to sceduale your next doctors appointment."

"umm Well me and Fabian have decided what we wanted for the baby if it is alright with you guys." I started

"We decided if possible we wanted to keep the baby or babies with us at school Untill we graduate next year then we'd both hire a babysitter and both take community college."

Mr. Sweets POV

I was suprised to here their plan. I knew they were both smart but I was scared they'd make the stupid move that many students before them had. Get married right away and keep the baby and let their parents care for their child. Drop out of school. Decide against college or try then drop out then maybe a year later get a divorce due to cheating or fightging. Then having to fight child custody and the child suport. I was as happy as ever that Nina and Fabian choose the smartest plans I have heard yet from the pregnacys at this school. I just hoped they'd stay smart and stay in school and watch over their child.

Nina POV

Me and Fabian held hands and waited for their answers. Victor was first to speak. "I dont mind as long as i dont even relise there is another kid in the house and I dont have to watch it." I started to smile a little.

"I would love that i always wanted to have kids and I wouldnt mind helping take care of the little ones!" Trudy said quickly.

"i wouldnt mind watching the babies in the summer." Gran said

"Well the child can stay here and no promisses but I might be able to get you two your own room with the baby." Mr. Sweets replied.

Yes! Me and Fabian looked at each other I cant beleive we are about to be a family. Even though Fabian hasnt proposed I dont care because we already said forever and always. I dont need a peice of paper and expansive ring to prove so.

"Ok the baby will stay here and thats settled. When are you free for a doctors check up? Hury people I have things to do and people to see." rushed Victor

"Im free all this week exept Thursday I have a test."

"Same here." Fabian agreed

"well best for you to hurry and get it done so I will get a appointment for tomorrow and tell you the timw later." Trudy said in her quite buisness manner. The bell rang and all the adults exused us for the end of the day. Victor and Trudy walked out with Mr. Sweet. Me and Fabes started dwalking back when Gran stopped me. "Fabes go ahead I need to talk to Gran." I told Fabian.

"Ok nins I will wait by the front desk." Fabian then turned out of the room and closed the door after him. "what is it that you need Gran?" I questioned.

"Nina, you've grown up so fast. It seems as though just yesterday you were five years old running around in my back yard dancing and blowing your favorite strawberry scented bubbles. Now your pregnant and graduating next year then your off to college."

"Gran your gonna make me cry!" I say wifting my hands inn front of my eyes trying to dry my not yet fallen tears. "O I'm sorry dear, Here I just really wanted to give you something!" Gran tried hiding her tears too then dug in her purse and pulled out a old brown leather bound book. "Sweety your mom started this when you were first born and I have finished it to when you left this school year. I thought that once you baby is here you could start one for him or her." she said pulling out another book but this time it was newer looking.

"O Gran thank you!" I silently cursed the tears falling from my face.

"O Nina dont cry your making me tear up. O look at us were a couple of babies!" She said chuckling. "Here Nina why dont we go catch up with that boyfriend of yours!"

FlashBack end and now later that night.

I crawled into bed and rubbed my tummy I had been feeling a little discomfort since earlier when me and Fabian had our first disagreement earlier. He had wanted to name our baby Samantha if it was a girl. I got mad and said I'd never name my child after one of my childhood bullies. I was worried what if my yelling had upset the baby. I mean I was only mad for a second because of course Fabian opologized for not thinking. I reached over and pulled out the scrapbook that Gran had given me ealrier I hadnt had the chance to look at it yet. I flipped to the first page there I was in my mothers arms for the first time after she had me. She was smiling down at me she looked so proud. Then thenext picture was a picture of me with dad. He had the same proud look the mom had worn on her face. The next picture was me and Gran. My grandpa had died two years before me from luekimia and from what I heard he had lived with this cancer for a long while. So I didnt have a picture with my fighter. There were several pictures of me with my parents and me in my easter dresses with my little friends. Then there was my first sleepover when I was four. Samantha had spent the night we had a wonderful time. That was before she turned on me. Then there was a picture of me with a rose. I was wearing a simple black dress. Plain up top the a tulle waterfall style. My hair was down like it is now. plain and curly I had on small black converse because I refused to wear the toddler heals my Gran got my for my Aunts wedding they were ugly to me back then. I rembered this day so clearly. In the photo I sported a face that I should on that day a small frown with a little confusion. People were teliing me they were sorry for my loss the whole day I didnt rember loosing anything. Gran took me aside and explained to my little four year old brain that my parents wernt coming back. That they were some place in the sky called heaven with a amzing guy named God. This photo was from my parents funeral. I looked threw more of the photos from the funeral. Then skipped over the rest till I entered age five. There was a photo of my with some bubles and I was dancing around in the back yard I now assume this was the photo Gran was reffering too. Then there was a whole four pages of me, Gran, and my friend Stella playing Dress up. I rember that day very clear too. This was when I was 8 and Samantha had "told me off" that day. Okay so she just called me a stupid baby, but back then that was like being called a pu**y. (sorry for language) Anyways I had meet Stella that day because Samanthat had been picking on her too so I invited her over and Gran held a little modleing photo shoot for us. There were many photos of me and Stella growing up together. Us on our first day of sixth grade. I was dressed in some skinny jeans and with some cute classic vans. A light grey three qaurter sleve length shirt with turqoise, blue, pink, yellow indian tribe print. My hair natural and no makeup. Stella on the other hand was sporting her hair straightened as straight as possible some natural makeup with some pale lipstick and then a light pink sundress with some white flats. We were both trying hard to make a good impression so we could easly make friends with older kids and older cheerleaders so we could make the squad next year. Which worked out in the end. The next pictures were our sleepovers and then our school fair where we hung out with the older cheer girls. Then went to seventh grade and the very first picture was our first day of school. Then our cheer try outs. The next picture was us in short booty shorts with our school tee shirts and our hair in high messy buns. Then there we were first peprally in our little cheer outfits and our hair high pony tails with a bow. Then many more pictures of us and the squad and then all the partys. Then we come to our eight grade photos my favorite of that year was the eight grade dance. I wore a thick tanktop sleve dress with old fashioned looking lace all over it was a off white colored white. Then their was Stella in her strapless light blue colored dress with red and yellow flowers covering it. Then our dates both wearing tuxedos. I wasnt really happy with my date he was on our football team and he was captain he was hot and all but he cant compare to Fabian. Next was our summer vacation to Orlandos studio at The wizarding word of Harry Potter. That was when I decided I wanted to go to a boarding school ofcourse it was a joke at the time but then the school year started and I was getting majorly bullied. I was being fought and i was having people writing rude comments all over my myspace page. I decided I really wanted to move then and Gran worked on finding schools. On our first day of school the picture showed Stella in white and yellow sundress that went to my lower thigh paired with some grey converse. Then me wearing a high waister blue skirt with a white blouse that was tucked in paired with some gold sandals. Then their were many photos up to me leaving for the Anubis house and then some photos I had taken myself the gave to gran like the photos of me and Fabian winning queen and king of the dance last year and then the play we put on about Sarah. Then on the last page showed a copy of the ultrasound I just had and then a note from gran that said what she had said earlier. About me growing up and stuff. I put the book back on my side table and instead of discomfort my belly felt a small kick. I quickly screamed in joy and Amber jumped up awake. "What Nina?"

"The baby is kicking!" I screamed she sqeualed then ran to me as i picked up my cellphone and called Fabian. "Hello?"

"fabes come quick the babys kicking!" I heard the phone drop and feet shufiling up the stairs. Fabian quietly opened the door then droped down in front of me I picked up my shirt and he layed his hand on my belly. *snap snap* I knew AMber took a picture but I was too happy to yell at her.

Line thingyyyyyy...

Fabian and I looked up at the screen and saw two healthy growing babys. "You are indeed having Twins and would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Haman asked.

Fabian and I stood up all night debating if we wanted to or not and ofcourse we did. "yes."

"Okay it seems that." she rubbed the stick around and zoomed in on the Gentiles. "That one is a girl and the other a boy."


	6. Room aranges

I sat around the small kitchen tiled island with crumpled up peices of papers and notepads everywhere filled with names. I was over at thee Rutter's tonight with fabians Mother, Gran, and Fabian. We were searching for just the right baby names but none of them seemed to stick i mean we started out with Tyler and Brittany, but then switched to Mike and Star. Then Harry and Jenny, and so on and so forth the names changed every hour. No Minute. you know what it was probally a second. Yes that described it perfcetly the names changed every second when a a name was thought perfect it would wear off after a second. I had already decided with Fabian that the middle names were going to be Lane and Jennifer after my parents. But now we had to deal with first names.

"Okay on the final list for girls we have. Taylor, Milly, Susie-" said Gran

"Go ahead and cross out susie and Milly." I say i look over at Fabian who nods and agrees with me.

"Ok then..now we have Lilly, bacon... who put bacon on here?"

"That'd be me!" yelled Fabian's brother Max. Max opened the fridge and pulled out a coke and poped it open. He took a big sip the burped loudly. Then walked out of the room laughing. "Cross off bacon!" me and Fabian say at the same time.

"Crossing off bacon."says Gran

"O this is hopeless!" I scream out

"okay breake time." Mrs Rutter stands up and starts picking up somr paperand throwing it away.

"Nina last time you said something was hopeless was when we were searching for one of the last clues for Sara's little mystery." Fabian said rubbing my shoulder.

"Thats it!" I yelled. Everyone walked in.

"what nina?" they all ask confussed

"we will name the girl Sarah and the boy Fabian can come up with while I eat some bacon!" I say. "I have a name already. How about Austin?" suggest Fabian.

The babies kicked and I smailed. Thats perfect they love it I grabbed Fabes hand and planted it on my belly. He smiled as he felt the babies kick.

line thinggyyyy...

"Is this what all boyfriends do during their free time? Paint their pregnant girlfriends toes?" Fabian asked me. "Ofcourse not but who says we are like all boyfriends and girlfriends?" I reply with a jokingly smile. Bringggg ringgg ringggg the phone started ringing loudly. Amber came bouncing in singing. "The phone the phone the phone is ringing!" She picked up to phone then said. "Yellow... Why yes may I ask who this is?" "O um hum ummm okay Hi Mr. sweets!" "Nina phone!" she says then hands it over to me and bounces out of the room singing "the phone the phone the phone was answered." gosh I worry about her.

"Hello?"

"um Hi Nina yes this is mr. sweets I have arranged for you and Fabian to get a room together."

"Really? thats Great!"

"Yes now um I already told victor and he will be telling everybody the arrangement and if nobody minds you will have your room."

The line the line the line thingyyyy

(LATER AT DINNEER)

"okay it is my duty to imform you that. Mick is moving to Australia and Joy will be coming back this year and we will also get a new student named Eddie." "Now Alphie and Jerome you will share a room with Eddie. And Amber you and Mara will share a room and the Patricia you get Joy." "Is everyone good with their rooms?" Victor explained then asked

"Umm what about Nina and Fabian?" ask Amber

"they get a room to share with their children." Trudy says walking in

"no fair!" Shouts Alphie

"How?" I ask

"I dont get a room with Amber!"

"And alphie We get a room with two babies who will cry all night!" I shout

"I see the point but stillni fair!" Alphie pouts.


	7. Shopping

I walked into the maternity store with Fabian and Mrs. Rutter. We first walked over to the clothing section. "O Nina look at this Dress it'd look just adorable on you." I walked over to where Mrs. Rutter was standing and looked at the dress she had. It was dark blue and had ruffles on the sleeve. "It would look good on you nins though anything would look go on you." Fabian whispered in my ear. I then picked out a pink dress, three pairs of jeans, a couple of dressy tank tops and then I got a grey sweater and skirt that was similar to our uniforms. "Hey Nins me and my mum are going to go real quick we need to pick something up." Fabian said. I nodded sadly and walked him and his mother walk out whispering happily. I moved on to baby clothes. I picked up a small little dress with blue polka dots I slipped my hand on my stomach and tried to imagine my little Sarah in it. Would she have my eyes my lips my hair or would she look like Fabian? What about Austin? Who'd he look like? Thinking about all of this made it feel all the more real. I added the dress in my small shopping basket and looked around more. I found another dress that was a denim type material that I found a small white sweater to go over. I moved over to the sales rack to find more stuff on my budget. I picked up a shirt which read "Dady's little princess." I knew that Fabian would like it so I stuffed it in my basket. I quickly rummaged threw and choose some onsies. Pink, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Green. And tossed a few more clothes in the basket. I decided that I had enough girl clothes and looked for some boy clothes. I found a white and black tee shirt style soccer jersey. I got a pair of Kahki jeans and two denim jeans. I added to my basket a few onesies that had animals on them. I found a white button up shirt and then a blue sweater vest. I picked up some socks and then decided I was pretty good on clothes they'd just have to re wear stuff alot and pray that I'd get some stuff from gran or my friends. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and I turned and saw that Fabian and his mum was back. "I finished with clothes we just need fruniture." I, Fabian, and Fabes mum found two cribs and a changing table. We were about to check out when I felt thumps on my stomach at first I started to panickk but then I relised that the babies were kicking. I grabbed Fabian quickly and put his hand on my belly, We shared a smile. "Mrs Rutter would you like to feel?" I offer. I chuckle when Mrs.. Rutter drops everything and tells Fabian to check out for us. She felt my stomach softly and moved her hand around. "O dear you can feel both of them kicking at once thats so beautiful." She ingulfed me with a hug and we returned to helping Fabian. I pulled my wallet out to pay but Mrs. Rutter stopped me. "My gift to you." she said handing the cashire her credit card. We packed all the items into the car and then we were on our way back to Anubis. Once we pulled up Me and Fabian got out and I picked up all the clothes while Fabian started taking in a crib. I opened the door to Fabian's old room wich was now our's and instead of the plain blue walls and blue bed in the middle of the room was a fresh yellow painted wall and on the top of the wall there was the Anubis sign painted over and over as the border. I smiled and the relised the bed there was a new white bed spread with lace. I waited for Fabian to see it but he kept unpacking. Finally once he was done he droped on the bed and then said. "O when did we get the room redone?" I laughed and shrugged.


	8. (More Mature chapter)

Today is not only the day I enter five months but also, the day one of Anubis's students at their finest Mick sets off for Austrailia. I feel for Mara shes so nervous that they wont make it work long distance, and currently she is sobbing on my bed. I rub my stomach a little. "Mara honey I love you dearly and all but my babies need some rest and I'm not one looking for a miscarriage. So either pull it together and lay down or go down and sleep with mick for the last remander of hours till he leaves." Okay so I'm not a happy cammper at 3 am!

"As rude as that was Nina thats a bright idea love you, you too Fabian Im going to go sleep with Mick." Mara sniffels. I watched Mara walk out of our room and close the door as silent as possible. I fluffed my pillow and threw one leg out of my covers. "ugh I cant sleep!" Fabian chuckled "Here." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my closer. He setteled my flat on my back with my head on his chest. My stomach was to the point where I was already finding it hard to sleep on my side. I hated it that was the only way I have ever slept. "Close you're eyes. Relax." He started massageing my shoulders gently. "You're muscels are tense." I nodd knowingly that pregnancy is stress. I slwoly fall asleep in Fabians arms.

"By Mick." i said giving him a hug.

"By Nina. You guys better send me photos when they are born you know!" he warned.

i laughed. "okay deal." Mick put his hand on my stomach

"bye little ones." We all chuckeled. Mick gave Fabian a guy hug. "Well its been nice." Mick sighed. Mara ran up and gave him another long hug and with that he was out the door. "Well I guess we should go to lunch." I say awkwardly. They all nodded. We sat ourselves down at the tabel and waited paitenly for Trudy to serve our food. "I dont know what were going to do without Mick." Mara sighed letting a tear fall.

"Mara we are just going to go on with life. We can video chat him and email him!" Jerome yells throwing his chair back and standing up. Jerome left the room and Mara had a shocked look on her face. She scooted her chair back and no doubt went back upstairs to cry. Trudy came up from behind me and served me a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich and a personal favorite grapes with ketchup. Everyone groaned while i happily ate my grapes in ketchup. They had been served a sandwhich and potato chips. No one even gave me a second glance when I got seconds. "Hey guys!" A nasaly voice. I turned to see a short skinny girl with Brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She sported some red toms black jeans and a red blouse. "Joy!" Patricia shreeked and jumped up to hug her. The giggeled and jumped up and down. I have never seen Patricia giggle. Joy scanned over everyone and her eyes landed on Fabian. "Fabes!" She ran over and hugged Fabian a little to much for my comfort. She kissed his cheek and squealed. "O gosh I missed you!" Fabian shrugged out of her arms thank god. I got up and walked into the kitchen to get some orange juice. I tipped the glass over on accident and orange juice poured out on to the floor. i grabbed the rag and got down on my knees and started to clean my mess. Until i over heard "Well arent you going to kiss me?" Joy asked. "Well actually Joy_ I have a girl friend." Fabian said."And we have two babies on the way."_

_"O so we have a slut." Joy said.I quickly finnished cleaning and refilled my glass. Taking a sip a walked slowly into the room seeing fumming Fabian. "I think you should keep your oppinons to yourself Joy." Fabian argued. I grabbed Fabian and pulled him out and into our room. I closed the door and layed back in our bed. "I need to clean today and set the kids stuff up" I said. "Why now? we still have months." Fabian asked._

_"Well I want to do it now before its to hard to move around." I thought it was obviouse. I got up and stretched my arms. "Are you going to help?"I ask. _

_"Ofcourse love, what do I need to do first?" I looked around at all the boxes and shopping bags that covered one side of our room. "Could you put the cribs together?" I asked batting my eyes. "Ofcourse." Fabian started on the cribs and I started cleaning our stuff up. I gathered up all of our laundry and sorted whites to colored. I picked up white boxers and flung them at Fabian. Fabian laughed and threw them into the whites pile. I grabbed the whites and put them in our basket and took a short trip to the laundry room. I dumped our clothes in and added some soap I set the timer on 30 minutes. "Trudy once the clothes are done can you put them in the dryer?" I asked she nodded. I walked back up to see Fabian already starting on the changing tabel. I un packed some sheets that Trudy had bought me and fabian. They were a soft yellow that matched with the cherry brown wood that the cribs were made of. I pulled the sheets over the smal matress in the crib and then repeated in the other. We had yet to find just the perfect beding. I looked around for my next job. I decided on making the bed which I made in just two minutes. other than that all I had to do was put the babies clothes up. I seperated Austin's from Sarah's and as soon as Fabian finished the changeing tabel i had him start on our small dresser. I set up the changing Tabel with the items we already had which only was a changing mat and one box of diapers, four bottles, burping rags, and one bottel of baby Fabian was done with the dresser I stuffed a drawer full of onsies and then gave one drawer for Austin's clothes and Sarah one for her clothes. I smiled we were so close for being done for the day."All we have let are the wall stickers and the mirror." I smiled. Fabian Hung the round Mirror while i peeled off some white polka dots and stuck them around the mirror we planned to hang family photos up once they were born. "We are done!" Fabian cheered. "Actually we still have laundry." I budded in. Fabian jumped on the bed and I walked out to get the whites. When I was there I saw a certain girl I didnt wish to see. "Excuse me Joy." I said polietly. She scooted over and continued doing her laundry. I reached into the dryer and pulled it out and dumped the clothes in the basket. I carried them up to Fabian and let him begin folding. while I carried the rest of our laundry to the laundry room where Joy was dumping her clothes into the dryer. I loaded my clothes and set the timer. I decided to break the ice. "So how is it being back?" I asked she slowly turned her head towards me and put on a big smile. "It'd be much better if you were'nt here." She said. I was taken back and decided to leave. Once I got back to the room Fabian had already put all the clothes away. "Thanks for cleaning with me today." I thanked Fabian. _

_"Anytime." Fabian said. "Do you want to go to the Board Walk for dinner tonight?"_

_"Sure why not. I do miss our date nights." I agreed_

_"Okay its 4:30 right now." Fabian said looking down at his watch. "Lets leave around 5:30." I nodded and got up. "Im going for a shower. Care to join?" I offered. Fabian smiled and got up he joined are arms together. "Why ofcourse my lady." We walked next door to our bathroom and I started to water. I turned around to see Fabian already takieng off his shirt. I pulled my tee shirt over my head and pulled down my pajama pants. I looked in the mirror and examend my stomach. I looked over to see Fabian already getting in the shower. I quickly finished by taking off my undergarments. I hopped in the shower and let the warm water greet my body. I leaned on Fabians chest. Just now do I realise how much Fabian really grew over the summer. He really has built some muscle and hes deffinatly grown about 6 inches. "Gosh they are growing fast." Fabian said placing a hand on my stomach. I giggeled knowing it was true I looked alot bigger then I would if we were just to be having one baby. I grabbed some body soap and poured it on a scrub. I handed it to Fabian. "My back please." Fabian took it and gently rubbed the saop on my back and then my butt. I took it back and did the same to him. we rinsed off and I let Fabian wash my hair with my favorite pomigrante shampoo and conditioner. Once we were done we shut off the water and dried ourselves off. We walked over to our room and begin getting ready. I put on my makeup and got dressed in my blue long sleeved dress. At five thirty we left and arrived at the board walk at six. We ate at the Sand Grill and then played games on the board walk. "Mam only a dollar and I will guess how far along you are. I'm right you loose I'm wrong you win." It seemed simple I reached in Fabians Jacket pocket where I had put the change from the other games and handed it over. He looked me up and down, "Seven months." I gave a laugh so did Fabian. _

_"Actually Im Five months." I corected._

_"Twins?" He questioned. I nodded. "Okay choose anything from the top." I looked around and chose the Blue Octopus. I laughed and wished him a goodnight. We walked on untill I saw the balloon darts and basket ball games. "Fabes do you want to do the balloon darts?" I asked_

_"No thank you thoose are rigged the baskets are oval so it creats only a forty percent chance of the ball going in. Im more of a darts person. We payed three dollars and got five darts. Fabian held the dart and tilted his head a little bit he drew his hand back a little in a straight line and the lunged it forward. His dart went in a tilted angel and hit two balloons causing two loud satisfiying pops. I cheered him on he did the same on the next two. With his fourth he only hit one but then came back with his last one that somehow managed to pop three. Me and the both manager stood in amasemeent. "Um okay pick any from the top shelf." Fabian picked out a brown teddy bear with a red ribbon and handed it to me. I thanked him and gave him a kiss. When we heard a voice. "Shame! Shame on you kids having kids what is wron with you." it was a older women whos hair was almost white. She pulled a little girl from beside her and said "You never be a bad girl like her." I was shocked. Fabian pulled my hand and walked us away from her. "can you beleive her!" I whispered. _

_"That was out of line." Fabian answered. "O well forget her this is our night." I agreed. "O look Nina! Lets go get a drawing." There infront of us was a cartoon booth where they drew you're portraits. I laughed and grabbed his hand and walked up. "may I help you." I walked off and looked at the ones of the celebrities while Fabian talked to the man and payed him. I walked back and sat down with Fabian as the man sat at a eisel and began drawing us. We posed and moved around when he told us too. One girl walked by and looked at the photo she smiled and watched. Slowly more people came and watched some laughed and walked away but other smiled and stayed. It was just a photo I didnt get what they were finding so amazing. One girl walked by and looked and said "Thats such a cute thought buble." Her friend smacked her quickly. "okay Im done." The man turned the drawing around. I looked skinny with a giant belly and i had a giant happy face. Fabian was drawn on one knee holding a giant diamond ring. His thought bubble read "Will you marry me?" I smiled at the picture and beside me i felt Fabian move I turned to look at him. He got down on the ground on one knee just like in the photo. "Will you Marry me?" _


	9. Doctors and nightmares

Authors Note:Guys I know this is no way a reason to have not updated this story and I know some of you are probably pissed. But here we go here is my reasons!

1. My mom figured out I had anorexia and Bulimia

2. A close friend of mine, Her father past away

3. I have therapy alot

4. I just made cheer team

5. My mom read my emails and figured out that I also self harmed.

I want everyone reading this not tho think I am crazy or phsycotic because Depression is a mental illness many have to live with, and Im not going to let that affect me. I want you all to know that I did not quit on the story and I will be writing more. Id also like to tell you guys that I do realise I make mistakes in my writing I have dyslexia and I dont have a prof reader or even a auto correct on this dumb laptop. So please stop messaging me about my errors.I know I could get a betta reader but I just dont want that.

I gasped. "Ofcourse!" I yelled carefully jumping up and kissing him. I heard the small crowd that had gathered around us cheer. Fabian slipped the ring on my finger it was a silver band with a nice sized diamond. Ofcourse it wasnt as big and cartoony like the pianting.I kissed him again and again. We thanked the man and took our photo. We started to walk off untill we heard a voice stop us. "I just filmed that and I was wondering if you'd like it." We turned to see a blonde haired girl maybe the age of 14. "Umm sure." I said we gave her our number and she sent us a photo and video. We thanked her and decided to go home. Fabian Flagged down a taxi and we rode back to Anubis house. Fabian stepped out first then grabbed my hand and helped me out. We both waved bye to Joe and walked up to the house door. "Nina I really need to thank you for making me the happiest person on the earth. You are giving me two beautiful kids, and you yourself. I can never tell you how much I love you." He whispered pulling me into a soft delacit kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I ran my fingers threw his hair. Fabian deepend the kiss as he entered his tongue into my mouth. I dropped my hand from Fabian's hair and dropped them down to his rear. Finally when we both had lost our breath we colapsed in eachothers arms embracing eachother in a long hug. "I've never been so sure of love." I say. Fabian looks up at me and kissed my cheek with the biggest smile on his face he spoke. "Miss Rutter, No amount of time would be enough time for me to show my love to you. No word could describe my desire, and affection. Nina I love you with all my heart." I couldnt help myself so I pulled him into another deep kiss. We both began to chuckle. "Do you think all things happen for a reason?" I ask letting my brown doe eyes stare into his. "I dont know. Im not sure what I beleive but no matter what I know we were meant to be." I smiled as he answered my question. I burried my face into the creek of his shoulder. "I love you." We both spoke.

I sat in bed with my hair in a messy bun and my lazy day clothes on. My headphones were in and I was attempting to relax. I was feeling so sick lately and it was making me so nervous and thats why I had stayed home from school today. Trudy and Fabes were worried along with me myself. I looked over at my bedside clock which read two twenty five. Fabes should be getting here any minute. I shifted in the bed trying to get comfortable when a wave of nauseous hit me. I jumped up and made a bee line towards the bathroom as I felt the acid began to come up my throat. Just in the matter of time I made it to the toilet and began to loose my breakfast. I heard the door open but didnt make a attempt to look up, I already knew it was Fabian. He pulled my hair back and rubbed my back gently. I didnt quit throwing up until minutes later. "You Okay Nines?" Fabian asked. I flushed the toilet and attempted to get up. "Nina just stay here Im going to go get Trudy." Fabian stood up but I called him back "Fabian Im fine I mean thats normal when you are pregnant you know?" I answered awkwardly. I stood up and Fabian helped me back to the bed. "I hope you dont mind but I'm not changing so you have to deal with my ugliness." I said simply.

"Nina you are not ugly you are beautiful. Whatever you wear does'nt affect that and you deserve to wear what you choose if you feel ill." Fabian comforted me. "Do you need anything before I go to call the cab?"

"I need my shoes and my jacket." I answered honestly. Fabian laughed and walked to the closet. He grabbed my ugg boots and his hoodie. "Thanks Fabes." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Fabian left to go get the Taxi while I slipped on my boots over my sweat pants and threw his hoodie on me. "Fabes you realize in just a couple of days it will be December and I will be six months along." I thought aloud as Fabian walked back in.

"I know its ridiculos how time flys." Fabian replied. We sat in silence until we heard the Taxi horn honk three times. Fabian helped me up off the bed and we headed out to the door and to the Taxi. I moved into the cab and leaned on Fabian's shoulder and hummed along to the music playing on the radio. The Taxi pulled to a start and me and Fabian got out. "Fabes what if something is wrong?" I asked Fabian lookd at me and a flash of worry was shown in his eyes. "Do you feel like there is anything wrong?" He asked.

"No I guess Im just nervouse." I fidgitted with my fingers as Fabian opened the door and we walked in. "See Nina you would know if there was truly anything wrong I bet it's just allergies." I nodded as we entered the Elevator. "Nina you need to calm down, It will be all right." Fabian walked over and signed me in and not even three minutes later I was called in. "Kay Nina we will start out with you just telling us what is wrong." Dr Haman ordered.

"Well its prgnancy symptoms but I'm nearly six months and Im still throwing up and really tierd."

"Well like you said its most likely just pregnancy smptoms. Is there anything eles?"

"Well Imjust feeling slight discomfort." I said confused

"Like a pain or just pressure?" Asked my Doctor

"A slight pressure." I answered

"Okay we will need a Ultrasound just to make sure everything is okay. So lets go down to the ultrasound room." I grabbed Fabian's hand and was just about ready to cry. I wanted my babies to be fine more than anything. I layed down and lifted up my shirt and Dr. Haman poured the gel on my stomach. I shivered slightly. She took the wand and rubbed it around and attempted to find the heart beats. "Okay I hear one heart beat." Dr. Haman says. I squeeze Fabian's hand harder. "Im looking wait for it, Wait for it." Dr. Haman moved th wand andthen I heard the two heart beats. "Oh my gosh thank you." I cried. "Gosh I was so nervouse when you said only one heart beat."

"Aww honey sorry." Dr. Haman chuckled. "So Nina Im going to play it safe and order you to bed rest until you are into your six months and I want you on a strict diet." I nodded and got up from the bed to grab a towel to wipe the gell off."But the pressure what does it mean?" I question. "Well it could just be them growing. Or you could be stressed" Dr. Haman replied. "Just follow your doctors note and come back a week into November."

_"I hate this I barely am aloud to move." I grumbeled. Fabian just laughed and pulled back the covers and got in bed with me. "Nina sense when do you sleep in only undergarments?" I laughed. "Sense when its really hot in here. You have a problem with it?" I asked teasingly. "No god no. I mean well you know what I was trying to say." Fabian stuttered as I laughed. "Calm down Fabes I was only joking."

"HaHa." He mutters. Fabian begans to close his eyes to go to sleep I cant though Im not tierd. I moved my cold feet and put them on Fabes. His eyes shot open. "God you're feet are freezing." I pulled them away my feelings hurt, I backed up. "Nina come back here." Fabian orders grabbing me a pulling my closer. He wrapped his arms around me and I breathed in his scent. Smiling he closed his eyes and I leaned in and gave him a Kiss. Still in his arms I began to close my eyes. _**"I think the babies are coming!" I shouted. Fabian grabbed my bag and ushered me down stairs and into the cab. We drove fast and entered the went up the hospital and Fabian was yelling and I realized why I had blood all down my leg. Three nurses came over and pulled me away from Fabian. They got a wheelchair and wheeled me down to the emergancy surgery room. They grabbed the scalpal and cut me open without numbing or anything. I began screaming and they pulled out two dead bodies. Each of my babies were pale almost white and there eyes were wide snapped open. "I'm sorry Miss Martin but it seems that you have lost both of you're babies. I began shreaking and crying and Fabian walked in yelling at me saying I was a slut who couldnt keep her legs closed. He screamed at me and threatend to never see me again." **_

"Nina! Nina wake up." I snapped my eyes open to see Fabian shaking me. "Nina whats wrong." Fabian asked conserned. I wipped tears from my eyes and tried to calm myself enough to stop shaking. "I had a dream and Sarah and Austin died and you blamed it on me." Fabian wrapped his arms around me as I cried in his arms. "Nina I'd never do that- I wouldnt happe- everythings fine the babies are fine everything is Perfect." Fabian reasured me. I nodded. "I guess." I said unsure. Fabian gave me a kiss on the forhead and rubbed my back. "Nina I'm getting up for school do you need anything before I get ready?" I nodded my head yes. "My robe." Fabian threw it at me and I caught and he headed off to the shower. I grabbed my Iphone and touched videos. I decided sleep was useless for a while so Im going to watch "Boy meets girl." I watched the episode when Cory gets shocked by the microwave and goes back in time and everyone thinks he is a russian spy. Before the episode was even over Fabian came out and I put my phone up to talk to him as he got ready. He changed over in the corner and I watched him and talked to him about him bringing home my assignments. "So the teachers are supposed to just give you like homework or grade assingments. So you wont get as stressed and they also said if you need help that I or anyone else could tutor you." I nodded. Fabian was dressed and was about to put on his tie. When I got up and wrapped it around his collar and tied it around his neck. He smirked "Bedrest."

I laughed and spoke back. " I believe that the point is more like stress rest." I smiled. Fabian shook his head and swept me off my feet. He carried me into the dinig room. He set me down in my spot and then sat down. "Are'nt I heavy?" I asked. Fabian shook his head. "Well you just picked up three people Mister Macho." I whisper as everyone begans to filter in. Trudy begans to serve us and everyone is talking threw out the tabel. I ate One blueberry muffin a orange and an apple. Like my doctor note said and when i was done Fabian carried me back up the steps. "Have a good day at school Fabes." I called as he walked out. "Have a nice bed rest, love you Nina." He called back. I smiled and looked up at the clock. I had seven hours till he got out. __


	10. Joy Drama

Fabian carried me down for dinner when he got home from school. Trudy gave me the sandwhich of my choice which was smoked turkey. I also got one fruit one vegtable and lastly a water. Everyone else got soup and crackers which made me sick to my stomach. I delt with it though."Kids it will be only all of you and me tonight Victor is leaving from today until friday so the whole week. This does not mean that you can break the rules or try to sleep in eachothers rooms. " Trudy walked back into the kitchen after her speech.

"So slut hows the babies?" Asked Joy when Trudy was out of ear shot. I looked down at my plate and tried to avoide everyones stares and glances. "My babies are doing good Joy." I answered. "So like are you one hundred percent positive that thoose babies are Fabe's?" I was shocked and none the less to say so was everyone else. "Joy ,Fabian was my first boyfriend, My only boyfriend and my last boyfriend. I'd never ever cheat on Fabian no other boy is worth my time. We are engaged and we will be having kids in about three to four moths." I answered fed up with her. Everyone looked at Joy wide eyed even Patricia. "Did you perposly get pregnant then? I bet you thought you guys would be over unless you were pregnant." I just grabbed my food and walked into the kitchen. I walked over to Trudy and asked. "May I eat in my room tonight?" Trudy looked me in the eyes and nodded her head yes. She pulled the food out of my hand and gave me a hug. "Come on deary." right then I let the tears fall from my eyes. I heard shouting comming from the dining room and so did Trudy but she lead me out with her arm around my shoulder. She acted as my mom would've if she were here. She guarded me from the others in the room and didnt even let me look at them. She opened the door and gave me my food. "Please dont let anyone in until the time Victor would be about to make his speech." I whispered began to walk out and then answered me.

"I will try dear." I heard the door shut and heard Trudy already talking. "Im sorry Fabian but she really wants to be alone for a while I bet she will get you when she needs you." I heard fabian hit the wall. "Its all my fault I should've said soemthing to Joy but I didnt not until she left. Please Trudy I just want to check oon her. Please dont I have the right to check on her." I heard a pause I feared Trudy would let him in. "Im sorry Fabian but she probably needs to be alone I dont know what happened but it had her in tears." Trudy answered like she were unsure of what she were saying. "Trudy please." Fabian sounded sad but i urged myself to stop listening and I grabbed my Iphone and began playing music. I needed to relax Joy drama wasnt helping my bed rest. I ate my sandwhich slowly and then my carrots. I began feeling sleepy but I ingulfed my grapes quickly then laid my plates on the floor before laying down. I turned my music down a little bit and closed my eyes. I pulled the covers up to my neck and let sleep find me.

_**"You know Nina, Joy is right you are a slut. I want my ring back and I dont want anything to do with you or the babies. I want Joy and Joy only I dont know why I even decided to talk to you last year. Patricia was right you were why Joy dissapeared and everything that happened last year was because of you. All of our lifes would've been better without you." Fabian shouted in my face. I backed up and tried to walk away but Joy stopped me. "Hey slut, guess I finally won over the boy. Did'nt I? Well sorry about that you should known though, Im prettier, Im smarter, funnier, more friendly. You probably just wish you could be me and you should wish that. Just because you are "the chosen one" Doesnt mean shit. So just go back to America where you belong because no one likes you anyway." I began backing up again when I turned to see Amber and Alfie. "Nina you arent pretty I dont know how Fabian even dated you I tried all the time to give yoou makeovers but they didnt work a bit. I dont even know how you can show you'r face." Amber shreaked. Alfie looked me up and down and shook his head. "Nina you should've been smarter No one saw you as this kind of girl but they are right you should just go back to America and never come back." I began to cry did they really think this of me. I turned away from them to see Patricia and Jerome. At the same time they all began to chant over and over. "Slut, Slut, Slut, Slut." while the other four told me I needed to leave. I began crying and running but I could'nt get there voices out of my head.**_

I awoke to a fright and bolted up. I looked around to see the bed empty I looked at the clock. It was nine thirty and Fabian would be in any moment. I laid back down and closed my eyes I didnt want to be awake when he came. I was too embarrassed for me and for him. I put my earphones back in from when the fell out and continued to listen to music. Soon enough I heard the door open and I knew it would only be Fabian this late. I guess Trudy finally let him in. I turned down my music but still acted as if I were alseep. I heard his foot steps walk over to me he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Love you Nina." He whispered pulling the sheets back on me. I felt bad because I could tell in his voice that he was upset and hurt that I would'nt let him in earlier. "Love you too Fabes." I replied. He brushed my hair out of my face and gave me a kiss on the lips I kissed back. Fabian stood up and walked over to his side. I heard him begin to change. I used every bit of self resistent I had to not just look over and tell him everything I felt right now. Fabian climbed in bed and didnt even bother to wrap his arms around me as usual. I began to cry. I stood up and took my music out. I just walked out and Ignored Fabians question of where I was going. I walked to the Living room silently and and sat on the couch crying into my hands. My dream was coming true Fabian probably was falling for Joy right now. The more I thought of it the more I started crying. "What are you doing slut? Looking for more attention?" I heard a voice say from behind me I turned to see Joy. I rolled my eyes and began getting up. "Why do you have to torture me so much Joy?" She crossed her arms over her satin pajamas. "Beacuse you stole Fabian from me." I was beyond pissed right now. "Joy I cant steal something you never had! You know that even patricia told you that." Joy walked straight up to me and slapped me hard in the face enough to make me stumbel back and almost fall. "YOU SHOULD JUST GO BACK FROM WHERE YOU CAME FROM BECAUSE EVERYONE HATES YOU." Joy spat with pure hatred dripping from every word. I put my hand to my face. "You know what Joy thats probbly the best thing for me right now." I said walking to my room. I turned to see Joy picking up a book from the tabel and looked up at me she smirked and gave me the finger. I just opened the door and walked in. I felt defeted Joy was right I was stupid for even coming back this year. No one ever liked me I was dumb for thinking anyone ever did. I turned around and just walked to my closet and pulled out my suit case. I opened it on the floor and began packing all of my things. I guess the sound of my crying grew and next thing I knew the light was turned on and Fabian stood over me wearing a white tee shirt and his boxers. "Nina what happened?" He asked reaching out to touch my face. "Nothing Fabian just go back to bed." I asured. he looked down and looked at me then my suitcase. "Your leaving?" He asked I nodded me head.

"I think its right not like anyone ever did like me." I answered barely audible. Fabian shook his head "Nina you cant. Please." He got down and began unpacking what i had packed.

"Fabian I'm not kidding I want to leave and now!" I shouted

"Nina what happened so Joy said tons of crap about you! You know its not true so does everyone else!" Fabian yelled. I shook my head.

"No not everyone knows that I think its best you let me go Fabian trust me you'd be alot happier." I screamed. I heard foot steps running down the stairs but ignored them and so did Fabian. "Why is that Nina?" He asked.

"Beacuse you all hate me you think Im a slut and that everything that has happened is my fault and admit it it is. Im worthless and apperently I just cant keep my legs shut! I know you dont love me so stop acting like it!" I yelled until I was out of breath. I looked at him.

"Nina you know thats not true." I was furious I began hitting Fabian and pushing him. "Nina." He whispered. "Nina." He tried again. But not I was sobbing and hitting him and before I knew I stopped and he pulled me into a hug. "Go back to bed everythings fine." Fabian ordered. I turned to where he was looking and saw the whole house. All had ther mouth hung open except Joy who wore a smile. I burried my face into Fabian's chest until I heard the door close. "Nina come on let's go to bed." I shook my head. "Why?" I closed my eyes.

"Fabian I really want to leave I think." He shook his head.

"Nina Please I love you I could never hate you same with everyone else we all would die without you. Ever since you came here last year you have drew this house closer then ever. You know Patricia never spoke to Amber and Neither did I. No one but Mara, Mick, and Alfie ever really talked to her. I only talked to Mick and Patricia and Joy. Anyway my point is we were never all friends until you came you are what made this house all friends. So you are pregnant that doesnt make you a slut and it doesnt mean you cant keep your legs open it only means that both of us made a small misshap. This whole thing was just serendipity. It was a fortunate accident that you got pregnant. Nina you cant leave just trust me this will get better." I sighed and pulled Fabian to the bed. We lied down with me burried in his arms as if he were protecting me and I guess in a way he was. "I love you Nina please just dont leave." I nodded a little and attempted to smile. "I will stay but I'm not getting anywhere around Joy." I say. "Did Joy do that?" Fabian asked brushing his fingertips across where Joy had slapped me. "Yea, Is there a mark?" I question. Fabian looked it over and nodded

"looks like its bruising slightly." I sighed and layed back down on Fabian. "Im sorry I tried to leave, I should'nt of done that to you. I love you Fabes." I apollogized.

"Love you too Nina."

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up before Nina and got changed quickly. I looked around the room it was a mess from our fight last night. I picked it up a little so it would'nt stress Nina out that much. I hung up all of her clothes and put her suit case back in the closet. I picked up her dishes from last night and grabbed my backpack and walked into the kitchen. I went ahead and cleaned the dishes for Trudy and loaded them into the dishwasher. I walked out and got Nina what Dr. Haman said she needed for breakfast. Two fruits and a main dish with was a small omlet. I grabbed a orange juice too and put them on a tray. I walked out to the dinning from to see everyone there. "Hey Fabian how is Nina?" Asked Patricia with realy concern in her voice.

"Shes getting better I guess." I began to walk out before I noticed Joy smiling I turned around and looked Joy straight in the eye. "Joy if you ever lay a finger on Nina again or say anything rude to her I swear you will be moving to a new house in a heartbeat. You know Trudy does'nt take well to bullying so I'd really watch it Joy." I answered.

**Nina's POV **

I woke up to find the bed empty I looked at the time everyone should be having breakfast now. I got up out of bed and toke my hair out of its bun and put on my robe. I walked out to here Fabian. "you Know Trudy doesnt take well to bullying so I'd really watch it Joy." I walked in to see Fabian holding a tray of food, and a fuming Joy. "Is that a threat?" She asked. Fabian looked over to me and then spoke "No its a fact." I looked at the rest of the house to see what I missed but all I could see was them staring at me. "What?" I asked Mara got up and walked over. "Nina what happened to you're face?" I had completely frogotton. i began to stutter. "Ran into the wall you know the usual." but it came out as a question more then a fact. "Are you sure?" Asked Patricia.

"Yea Im fine Im just going to go back to my room. Have a nice day." i walked back with Fabian following me. "Im sorry I yelled at Joy but she was smiling at what happened last night." I opened the door and replied "Dont worry Fabian Im fine with it she desreved it.".

I held the news paper in my hand just threw it on the ground. I would'nt cry I would'nt cry. It was a monday and everyone was at school when I picked up the school newspaper this morning.

_**Student Nina martin age sixteen has brought a shame to Anubis House. She is sixmonths pregnant and claims that the father is Fabian Rutter. Though rumor has it that Miss Martin had been sleeping around and trying to get pregnant just so Mr. Rutter would stay with her. Miss Martin and Mr. Rutter's relationship had been called on break all summer and they didnt even know if they woulld be going out this year. Though miss Martin came back pregnant and Gentel sweet Mr. Rutter had to stay. So is Miss Martin speaking the truth or is she lying to save her relationship? What do you think write back on the school website under weekly gossip.**_

I could'nt beleive it jack the Jackal wrote a story about me ofcourse it was'nt hard to think of suspects. Of course it'd be Joy. I pulled out my phone and went on the school website too look at what people thought.

_**Nina Martin is a mayjor slut**_

_**I hope the babies go for adoption she dosnt deserve them.**_

_**Poor Fabian**_

_**Kind of expected it didnt you**_

I turned off my phone before I could read anymore. I got out of bed and got dressed in maternity jeans and Fabians Hoodie. "Trudy Im going to talk to Mr. Sweet I will be back in a minute." I told her as I walked into the Living room where she was wiping down the tabel. "Nina Im comming to because you will get in trouble if you go alone." I nodded and followed her out side and we walked out to the school yard. "So much for a nice week of bedrest." I muttered. Trudy looked over at me with sympathy.

"Im sorry dear." Trudy opened the door for me as we walked into the office. "We'd like to speak to Mr. Sweet." Mrs. Franks checked the clock

"he should be in there just knock on the door." I walked over an knocked on the door and walked in. "Miss Martin what on earth?" Asked Mr. Sweet I slapped the newspaper down on his desk. "Read it." I say with tears in my eyes. Mr. Sweet reads over it his eyes moving from side to side. "Miss. Martin I dont know how a teacher did'nt read this earlier I apollogize and anyone who commented on the website will have a detention. Do you have any idea of who did this?" I shook my head no even though I was a hundred percent sure it was Joy.

"I'm not sure I just want all of theese newspapers gone before I have to come back tomorrow."


	11. Will you go to the dance with me?

I wore my Grey skirt and one of Fabian's Blazers and wore my hair natural it was my first day back and I was super nervouse. I walked down to breakfast and sat in my normal spot next to Amber and Fabian. Now that I wasnt on my strict diet anymore I wanted to eat litteraly everything in sight and I was having god awful cravings like Strawberry cake with confetti icing which I'd never liked, or Pickles dipped in peanut butter! The worst of all pancakes with Mayo. It made everyone at the tabel want to vomit and I did feel for them but everything was just so good. On the tabel was todays breakfast fresh fruit and oatmeal with toast and jam. I licked my lips so excited for such good food. I scooped some oatmeal and sprinkled strawberries and blueberries all over it. I went to go get a peice of Toast but Fabian had already got one with my favorite strawberry jam on it. He placed it on my plate then gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Fabes." I said smiling

"No problem." He replied. I looked around the table. Mara, Jerome, Joy, and Patricia wernt down yet. "Where is everyone?" I asked

"Well Mara left early to deal with the news paper issue along with little miss priss Joy." Amber explained. "Jerome I truly dont know and Trudy told me Patricia had gotten sick this morning and would'nt be at school." Alfie finished.

"Oh." I say plainly. I began eating my oatmeal slowly enjoying the taste.

"So Nina are you nervouse to go to school?" asked Amber. I shruggedand looked down at my food. "a little bit expecially with the whole news paper thing." I explained. We all finished quickly and said by to Trudy. I held Fabians hand with a death grip as we entered the school "DOnt be nervouse everything will be okay." I nodded as we walked to our first period class. All eyes were on us as we walked into the classroom I tried to avoid every stare as I sat in my usual seet. The day dragged on, it was god awful. Everyone was staring even the teacher would glance down at my belly or give a small comment to the teacher next to them. I was just so ready for the day to end. I tapped my pen down on the tabel over in over we have 5 minutes untill the last bell would ring and I could go back to the house. I looked down at my paper and realised I hadnt written alot of notes. I looked over at fabians paper. He was already on the back. I quickly tried to finish taking notes and packed up my things and finally just a couple of seconds the bell rang. I was about to get up but Mr. Sweet's walked in. "I just wanted o remind you all that our school dance is coming up. You may now leave." I jumped up and waited for Fabian to get his stuff together. "What is the rush?" Fabian questioned.

"I think Im havingan allergic reaction to school! I also want some peanut butter and pickles!" I groaned just thinking of the snack. "Fabian laughed his arms around me. We skipped going to our lockers because we both already had what we needed. "So Im thinking you get your snack and we will do our homework and, you can then take a bath with your favorite book and I will bring you whatever you want to youre room." I was shocked none the less to say.

"What is it be nice to Nina day?" I asked chuckeling

"No its just your bed rest week didnt go as good as it truly should of." I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. "Thanks Fabes." We walked back to the class and did what fabian suggested. I sat down with my peanut butter and pickles and began my homework. I was soon joined with Fabian. "He Nina." I looked up he had a goofy grin.

"What ?" I asked. Fabian reached in and poked my arm with the eraser of his pencil. I looked at him questionly. "I'm bored." I laughed. "Im done with my homework so hurry." Fabian jokes. "Fabes I've been done I thought you werent." He rolled off the bed and on to the floor. Fabian poped up shocking me a little. "Go enjoy your bath and when ever you are out I will have a nice suprise." I laughed and grabed my current book. "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" and my bathrobe and walked in. The water was already drawn and even had rose pettles floating around. Around the bathroom there were candles lit in a lavender scent. I smiled as I undressed and dipped down into the water. I opened my book and began reading. I was right at the part when Harry and Dumbeldore had gone to look for the Horcrux in the cave. I smiled and began reading. Time passed quickly when I looked at the clock and realized I had been in the bath for forty five minutes. I closed my book and whiped my tears I was so sad that Dumbledore died and that Harry had broke up with Ginny. I got out of the tub and drained the water. I walked into the room with my robe on and quickly changed into some comy pajama pants and a teeshirt or Fabians that almost barely fit. I walked out and looked for Fabian and walked into the kitchen where on the tabel was a ceaser salad and baked potato. Next to it was my favorite peice of cake strawberry with my confetie icing. I sat down and realized there was a laptop with with a big play button. I sat down and pressed play and began eating.

_**The screen was dark but slowly faded to a video. I could see I and Fabian's room and then Fabian poped up. **_I laughed and continued eating. _**"Now Miss Martin or should I say Miss Rutter you are probably thinking." "what in the world am I watching?" Fabian said in a girly accent. "Well my sweet potato pie you are watching..." He began to look around the room and stayed silent. **_"What Am I watching?"I asked aloud. _**"Just watch I'm not gonna tell you." He mad a grin to the camera and the scen changed. "One word to decribe Nina." I heard Fabian say. "I think Nina, is really independent." Mara answered to the camera. The scene changed to Amber and Fabian asked the same question. "I think she is relly sweet and pretty." Fabian sighed **_

_**"Amber that is two things." Amber rolled her eyes and they began arguing. **_I was laughing now and i couldnt keep it quite. _**The film rolled over to Jerome and Alfie. "Shes a great crazy... in a good way." Jerome groaned running his hand threw his hair. "Um she is a great friend." Alfie gave a smile and thumbs up. The screen flipped to a new veiw with Patricia. "Gosh this is hard um shes definatly friendly because last year even when we wernt friends she was nice to me." and then lastly Trudy. "She is beautiful and lovlely." In the back ground you see Amber walk in and cross her arms. "why can she say two things!" you just here Fabian groan and the video switches to me and Fabian in my room last year. "Okay one two three ready." I said. "Did it take?" Asked Fabian. I turned the camera around and begin laughing. **_

_**"Its on video!" I shreik with laughter. The screen flickered and several videos and picture from last year came on. Finally we got to things to this year and a weekly photo of my bell came up flashing quickly. **_I laughed because i never understood why amber wanted to tak a photo. _**And finally at the end It was all of Anubis house in the drama room. Thats what makes you beautiful came on and they all started dancing around. The camera focused on the door and Each oneof the Anubis students danced threw, Alfie did a jig, Amber came in poping and locking. Mara and Jerome tangod in. Patricia came in doing the scuba diver and lastly fabian moon walked. Everyone got in a line and dived off to the side and there at the end of the line Fabian stood holding a sign that read. "Nina will you go to the dance with me?" **_The video ended and I turned around to see Fabian with the sign. "Yes Fabes yes I will!" I hugged him and then finished my cake.

AU This happened to my friend so I thought it'd be cute guys hope you liked it sorry for not updating fast I had State tests and I still have them so sorry.


	12. Dance

I dont know why i agreed to go to this stupid dance. The time bomb was ticking down I only had two more days until the dance and I did'nt even have a dress. None less the money to buy one right now. Amber and I were currently in the cab driving to the closest outlet mall. She was smart and already pre-ordered months ago but ofcourse I had'nt. "So Nina Im thinking you are deffinatly either a dark blue or a marron, Oh maybe even a purple!" I shrugged. "Nina what's wrong you've been in a crappy mood all day?" I looked down at my hands and knitted my fingers around acting distracted. "I just dont know how this is gonna go, I mean I'm so fat and everyone hates me whats the point of going at all?" Amber looked a slight bit shocked. Pulling into a parking space the cab stoped and she sat in silence. "Nina are you really going to let some bitches at school stop you from having probably one of your last teenage moments for the rest of your life?" I had'nt even thought of it that way. Me and Fabian were going to be parents in less then three months. We wouldnt be able to be kids anymore because we were raising kids ourself. "Your right Amber lets go find me a dress." We climbed out of the cab thanking Joe and walking to the directory map. "Lets see theres only one maternity store, this will be easy." Amber said traceing her finger along the map. We walked into the store to be greeted by tons of judging looks from older women. "Amber lets just find the dresses and leave please." Amber grabed my hand and dragged me to the back with the dresses. I shifted my hands threw the racks of clothing picking out the most cutest dresses. Once I was ready to try out I called out for Amber. "Okay Nina I choose a few for you too." She answered dumping a small pile in my hands. Opening the door to the dressing room I quickly separated the dresses to ones worth trying on and ones I should just ditch all together. First dress I tried on was a sort of green color that some how managed to make my belly look like a watermellon. I discarded that one and moved on to a peach spaghetti strap dress that all together made me look really tan. Not feeling to sure about it I threw it back over the door to Amber just like the green dress. I shuffled threw the dresses and picked up a yellow high and low dress. Slipping it on I spun around and examend it. The high and low part made me look real short. Soon I had gone threw half the pile with a critical comment on each dress. I reached into the pile and pulled out a white dress. Unzipping it I stepped. "Amber will you zip my dress up?" I opened the door and had Amber run the zipper up. I turned toward the mirror. The dress was pure white with lace covering it. The sleeves were three quarter inch and the length was down to my knees. "This is it." I smile. Amber gave me a hug and clapped her hands togther. "Yay!"

"Nina, we dont have to go to this dance." Fabian whispered barely audible from across the room as he buttoned up his white dress shirt. Slipping on my maternity bra I looked at him curiously. "Why is that?" I ask. Fabian grabs his tie and walks over draping on his neck. "You've looked and acted a little more stressed lately." Fabian looked down at me. " Shaking my head no I grabbed my dress off the hanger. "I was just a little nervous dont worry. Besides this may be one of our last real teenage moments." Fabian's face showed the same realization that mine had just days ago. "Only what almost two months by tomorrow." I nodded. "Fabes will you zip me?" I asked turning to let him zip my dress up. Fabian leaned down and kissed my neck gently. I couldve swore i heard a faint snap of a camera but I guess it was the others down stairs."You look Beautiful Nina."

"Thanks you dont look to bad yourself." I leaned in pecking his cheek

"Are we ready?" Fabian asked.

"Not just yet." I answered smirking and tying his tie.

*Snap Snap* "Fabian, Nina. Your turn." Fabian and I stepped up as it was our turn at the photo stand held by trudy at the front door before entering the dance. We stood at an angle while Fabian wrapped his arms around my belly placing his hands gently on the babies. I smiled and looked up at him. *Snap Snap*. Me and Fabian scooted away and let the next couple on. I smiled as I over looked the dance. The gym which was usualy giving of a aroma of sweat, feet and filled with coaches screams was transformed to a lights, ballon, and streamer filled dance. Fabian guided me over to a table made for two already set with food. Pulling out my seat Fabian helped me and my fat belly sit down slowly. I smiled at him as he sat down to his seat. We both slowly picked at our food and made small talk about the babies. A slow song filled the room and couples all over got up to dance. "May I have this dance?" Asked Fabian. Smiling I took his hand. We moved to the dance floor and wraped our arms around eachother. I lay my head on his chest as we sway back and forth. We seemed to be stuck in the moment with no one else in the room. I was snapped out when another song began playing. We pulled apart and by the look in his eye I could tell that he felt it too. The feeling that we had'nt danced one song but a life time of songs. We both made away back to our seats when a nasaly voice stopped us. "Hey Fabes, slut." I slowly turned around to see Joy.

"Joy please not tonight, I want to enjoy this dance Im sure your date does to." I begged looking over to Joys date from Isis House named Mathew. He stood looking off at the other couples dancing. "She's right Joy we should be having fun not worrying about the slut." He rolled his eyes and pulled her away. Walking off he looked back and mouthed what look like "sorry". I leaned on to Fabians shoulder and looked up he looked mad. "Dont worry Fabes Mathew didnt mean it he was trying to avoid confilct." I didnt know for sure but I had assumed it.

"Not that Nina I know Mats just trying to have a good night but im so fed up with Joys BS." I nodded my stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss. A bright flash knocked me into shock and I jumped up maybe a foot tall. Fabian laughed and wrapped his arm around me. "Sorry but Im in charge taking photos of Anubis residents." Laughed an excited Amber.

"Course you are Ambs. Oh let me guess Alfies your bag holder too?" I guessed. She nodded and gave Alfie a peck on the cheek. I grinned at Alfie who shrugged as he held a camera bag and Ambers Pink sparkly clutch. "You want to go home Neens?" Fabian looked down at me while I gave a big yawn. "Aw but Fabes they havent handed out cake yet?" He shook his head. "Nina you looke dead tierd hon." He whispered gabing my hands as Amber walked away with Alfie following. "Lets go After the cake because I see Trudy and Isis's house mother passing out cake. Oh and its chocolate mouse cake!" I begged almost squealing. Fabian shook his head laughing he pulled me back to our original table. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Rutter!" Trudy said handing us our cakes. "Thanks Trudy!" I picked up my fork and dug in as Fabian chuckled.

"Well Nina I hope you had a fun night tonight, I know I did and I could'nt of asked for a better time. Not to mention I had the most Beautiful date out of everyone." Fabian sweet talked as he unzipped the back of my dress letting it slide down. "I couldnt have asked for better either." I untied his tie and threw it down to the ground with my dress and slid my hand down to his shirt buttons. "Have I ever mentioed just how beautiful you are." Fabian asked sexily staring down at my half naked body. I Smirked and let his shirt drop down. My hands swiftly moved down to his belt and unbuckeled it. Slowly his pants were added to the pile. Gently Fabian layed me down on the bed and began kissing my neck and trailing them down to my breast. I reached my hands owards Fabians boxers when he stoped me. "Can we have sex this late into he pregnancy?" He asked worried. "I nodded and gave a small giggle. "I already asked its actually healthy for the baby." Fabian shook his head and went for the hook of my bra. "Nice to know you already planned."

The next morning I awoke to the sunlight shining in threw the window almost blinding me. I pulled back the sheets and looked down I wore Fabians boxers and his dress shirt. Suddenly the missing presence of arms being wrapped around me hit. Glancing over to where Fabian should've been I saw a made bed. Standing I walked to the bathroom and opened the door. "Fabian?" I asked as I heard the noise of shower water beating down. "Yeah Neens?" Fabian asked turning the water off. "Nothing I just missed waking up next to you." I answered casually. I looked up at the mirror and ran my hands threw my slightly wavy hair. Some how threw out the pregnancy my hair straightened and my boobs grew another two whole sizes. I shook my head and looked over to where Fabian stood drying off. "Im gonna go change." I announced walking out. I rummaged threw my dresser and pulled out some maternity yoga shorts and one of Fabians tee shirts. Tossing my clothes on I threw my hair into a bun. I walked to me and Fabes calender and crossed out yesterdays date. "Its official we are at two months."

Sitting on the couch I sat in fabians lap rereading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. "Nina?" I looked up to see an annoyed Amber, Hystarical Jerome, and Confused looking Alfie. "What do you guys need?" Amber rolled her eyes and gestured towards Jerome and Alfie who stepped forward. "They keep laughing and asking to speak with you!" Yelled a frazzled Amber. I looked up at them. "Nina, why do you wear you Yoga pants to high? Does it keep the baby warm." I threw my hand up over my mouth and let out shreik of laughter. the boys looked taken back. "Keep the baby warm? More like support the baby. Do you see the size of this belly?" The boys looked down and nodded. Slowly they looked at eachother and bursted out with chuckles and big grins. "Is that all?" I asked they nodded and walked off. Amber remained infront of me. "Are you Kidding me?" She shreiked and ran after them obviously annoyed.

*AUTHORS NOTE*

You ready?

Well recently I havent been able to update due to my laptop not working and honestly I had four new chapters ready but when i had it fixed i had them deleted. Now dont kill me because I apologize and I do have more reasons. And I love all of my story followers so Im going to come right out and admit I attempted to overdose on pills. I also had a performance for dance and a big show for cheer. Recently also since it was end of school we had finals and many award ceremonies. I apologize and I plan on rewriting all of the lost chapters but I am not reposting untill I get 5-10 new reveiws. I hope to update more soon just reveiw and I will reward you with a chapter and maybe a sneek peek to more. Also Just letting you know that Nina is at two months so obviosly theese babies are coming!


	13. The Plot Thickens

I rolled around and tossed around in the bed. My stomach had been hurting for hours. Tears were rolling down my face and I have had enough. There was no way I could be having the babies now. I still had about eight weeks until they were due. Shaking Fabians shoulder I whispered his nme. He woke to a confused look on his face which I would normally say was cute but I had been in too much pain. "Fabes I'm in pain." He bolted up and was at my side. "Whats wrong Neens?"I grasped my stomach as another sharp pain ran threw it. I shook my head with tears falling faster. "Im having stomach pains and I cant be in labour because the kids are'nt due until eight weeks. I'm really scared because it hurts alot." Fabian jumped up and slid on a pair of his old sweat pants picking me up he slipped on his vans not caring that they werent fully on and ran out the room. Fabian grabbed the emergency car keys at the front door and bolted out. He unlocked the car and put me in. Running around he started the car and we were off in no time on the drive to the hospital. I groaned and grabbed my stomach. Fabian looked over at me and handed me his hand. The ride sped up and soon enough Fabian had parked and carried me in. Running to the front desk he let me down on my feet. "Excuse me?" The lady looked up and her eyes darted to me. "My fiance is having stomach pains and is'nt due until Febuary, eight weeks to be exact." The nurse nodded and picked up the phone. "code 142." Two men burst threw the door with a wheel chair. "Hello we are just going to take you back and check to make sure you are'nt in labor or having any complications." I nodded and sat in the wheel chair. They wheeled me towards the door. "Sir you have to stay up here." The nurse at the front desk ordered to Fabian. Fabian stoped and looked at me. I felt a surge of panic washed over me. "Nina its okay Im going to be right here." I nodded and let the two men walk me back to where I was layed down on a hospital bed. "Dr. Pax is going to be here in just a moment." One of the men said one staying behind checked my blood preasure and my tempature. "Everythingis normal." he answered writing it down on a sheet. A female doctor knocked and entered she smiled at me as the nurse handed over the sheet. "Okay Mrs Martin. So what's wrong today?" I looked up and wiped the few remaining tears. "Well I feel pain in my stomach and it doesnt seem enough to be in labor and my kids arent due till Fabuary, eight weeks." The doctor nodded and looked at the nurses notes. "I think without checking that I know for sure its a Braxton Hicks Contraction. Or you might say a practice contraction for labor." I smiled in releif. "You probably caused a little more discomfort too when you began to panic." I nodded understanding as Dr. Pax called for the nurse with a wheel chair. They rolled me out to where I saw that Fabian had kept his word and hadnt moved a inch. "What was wrong? Is everything okay?" I nodded standing up I walked over to Fabian "They were practice contractions." He chuckled as I swatted at his arm. Fabian turned and looked to the lady at the front desk. "Can you just mail the bill to this address." he asked slipping a paper.

It was a Monday sadly, but after this week there would be six weeks untill the babies would be born. Their rooms were set and ready. Their family constanly speaking of their arival. Their mommy and daddy talking to them quietly whispering motivationaly. I slipped on my Blazer and walked out to breakfast. "Hey Nins." Fabian welcomed standing up and pulling my seat out. I smiled a thanks. "Hows the babies doing?" Asked a curious Amber. "Just the usual you know, using my ribs as a socce- um...Football."

Patricia laughed. "I bet its Austin, Taking after Fabian already."

"What about Sarah?" Fabian asked wiggiling his eye brows. Causing thoose at thetable to laugh. "Yeah Nina what sports did you do?" Amber asked

"I did Cheer and dance for like a little when I was younger."

"Ohh yes! I can see little Sarah being a dancer!" Mara joined in as she took her spot at the table. "Come on kids move along school starts in 20 you are all running late today." Trudy ushered as she ran around the room serving food.

Through out the day my mind wouldnt stop wondering to my little Sarah plie'ing on stage or Fabian teaching Austin how to play soccer. I was constantly slipping in and out of lessons and missing everything. Mrs. Andrews was going on about Frnch when once again I was picturing my babies. "Now I hope you all paid attention this will be on your test." My head snapped up. I just missed everything. The bell rang signalling the end of the day. I stood up and put my hand on my back. It'd been hurting alot more lately because I had a new weight. "Miss Martin. Mr. Sweet left you a note so please take it and you know the rules. Dont read it until you get to your house." Taking the envilope I nodded and thanked her. Hand in hand Fabian and I walked home. I sat on the bed as Fabian followed my lead. "Mrs. Martin I've wrote this note to inform you that I and you'r doctors have sat down we think its best that you began your leave of school at five weeks left of your pregnancy. Beacause your due date is last week of Febuary there is still three months of school left. I've included a packet of school policies and ideas for you to keep up with you'r schooling. Next year you will be a senior and we will have to figure out an idea of how we are going to work that out with the kids. In a normal situation with a teen pregnancy we'd send the student home but Mrs. Martin you are the brightest of our students and you know things that cant be let out about this school. Mrs. Martin we also have to speak about somethings in private. Please meet me in my office when you have decided how you are going to go on with school." I threw the note down and stood up. I walked over to the desk that was in the corner of the room. I pulled out the packet and opened it up. Flipping it open I looked at the table of contents and saw two chapters highlighted. Opening the first highlighted chapter I began reading basically it was talking about Final Exam exemption. I had to have missed less then three days threw the whole year and have above a 85 average. Grabbing a pen i stared the page and book marked the page by bending th corner. I fliped to the next chapter and read threw slowly. It was stating I could sorta do homeschool but from home and from the Anubis house. It was for the summer to catch up and to learn from Anubis house during the rest of the year. I had to make up for the time i had missed and the way I caluclated in my head I'd have to do more than eight hours and probably do some on weekends. I groaned and layed my head on the desk. In my mind everthing seemed jumbled up and I couldnt decided a thing. A question in my head that kept coming up though was if I should even stay here. I loved Anubis house and my friends who lived here. "Neens?" Fabian asked I looked up and gave him a questioning look. "Nina come lay down, your stressing yourself out." I threw down the package and dropped down into bed with Fabian who wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh Nina, come in." said as I opened his office door. I sat down in the seat across from him. "I have three options from what I see." Mr. Sweets nodded for me to continue. "I can take the homeschool option and have my housemother help me like stated and study to catch up in the summer. Two I can just do full out summer school. And I can obviously tell I cant exempt from test. Can I?" Mr. Sweet smiled well actually I talked it out with tons of diffrent boards and teachers and you can if you end the year with a 90 or higher average wich you are right now so you just need to keep it up." I nodded. "Whats your third option?" Mr. Sweet questioned. I took a deep breath.

"I leave the school." Tension filled the room and I felt that you could've sliced it with a kitchen knife. "You arent able to do that." I shook my head

"I dont understand Im not going to tell anyone. Anyone I would tell is here and knows."

"Thats not the problem Mrs Martin you are the chosen one and you can't leave till the Osiron arives and is known." Mr. Sweet whispered.

"well then when is the Osioron coming?" I asked

"Soon." answered

"Then I can leave?" I asked

"Nina I can't tell you everything but there is something coming up and you best be ready." I slwoly reached my hand to my belly. "Mr. Sweet what does that mean I have to know." Mr. Sweet shook his head. "Nina I reccomend your first option. Now please leave." i stood up and dashed towards the door. Pulling out my phone I typed something I had'nt seen in a while "SIbuna meeting in forest ASAP." Pressing send I looked back at Mr. Sweet who watched from his office window. Slowly he pulled down the blinds and I could no longer see him.

AUTHORS NOTE

And so the plot Thickens...

PLEASE REVEIW. YOU HAVE TO REVEIW FOR MORE!


	14. The Osirain

"It's not over." I speak looking at the members of sibuna.

"Nina Martin what are you talking about?" Asked a shocked Patricia.

"Mr. Sweet has been asking me how I'm going to continue on with school. I said I had three options one of them was leaving school and Mr. Sweet said I can't leave."

"You were going to leave?" Fabian questioned looking down at the ground. He suddenly became very instrested in his shoes.

"It was just an option I was having to make a list and realistically I could've had to leave. Mr. Sweet even said normally a teen who was pregnant would be sent home but he said there are too many things I knew about the house." I ofcourse left out the part of me being the brightest student. One Im not much of a bragger and Two I knew he did'nt really mean it.

"Okay but whats so Improtatnt that you can't leave?" Alfie for once looked serious.

"I dont know I asked and he said that I had to wait for the osirian to arrive and be known."

"What the hell does that mean?" Asked a almost crying Amber. Alfie moved over and wrapped his arms around Amber. "I dont know but when I asked if I would be able to leave after he came Mr. Sweet told me that things were going to be happeing soon and I better be ready." I explained. "I cant do this I'm having two babies in five weeks! They will not be in danger and if I have to leave I will. Fabes you know I want the best for the kids and would never leave you but if it comes down to it all five of us and the twins might need to go." I whispered to Fabian. I could'nt hold it back any longer and my tears that had been held in since in Mr. Sweets office were slowy straming down my face. "Nina calm down we wont have to leave and The twins will be fine." I hid my face in his chest wanting to never let go or look up. "I dont know what to do? We have to figure this all out some how. What the hell is an Osiron?" Asked Patricia rubbing her head. I shrugged.

"I guess thats step one?" I asked Fabian nodded and the other three looked at me.

"Nina, Sarah and Austin will be safe they have all four of us including you. They could'nt be any safer." Amber reshured me rubbing my back. I knew more than anything though that we all were questioning just how safe it's be. It almost did'nt end well for any of us last year. Whiping out his phone Fabian stood in silence typing and cursing under his breath. "Only thing I can find is the God Osiris. He is Lord of the dead and God of afterlife. The myth of Isis and Osiris that he is the first child of Nut and Geb and brother to Set, Nephthys, and Isis. He married Isis. He was also father of Horus and Anubis. Osiris enherated the throne from his father when Geb abdictated. This time the Egyptians were barbarac and cannibals. Osiris was desturbed and taught them to eat and the way of life. Umm..Osiris left Isis to travle and teach other peoples. After he came back late spetember Set and seventytwo conspirators murdered him. Throwing him in a coffin they threw him into the Nile. Isis with help of her sister located his body and fished it out and hearing of it Set ripped him into fourteen peices and scattered them throughout egypt. Isis once again found him and resurrected him so she could give birth to the King Horus. Horus gained popularity as King of Afterlife." Fabian finished. I gave a face. "Does that have anything to do with the Osirain you think?" Fabian shrugged I turned and Amber looked dissgusted. "Amber whats wrong?"

"Dont you think its weird that She resurrected her husband do she could have sex with him none the less to say that they were sibblings?" Amber squealed in disgust. I shiverd slightly thinking of it in a new way.

"Nina the Osirian is coming!" Yelled Sarah. I bolted up and stared at her I had'nt seen her since last year since the dream I had. "Sarah! What is the Osirian?" She looked up to the sky. "Rufus was my Osirian." I looked up at her scared Rufus is evil.

"Sarah whats a Osirain?" I plead

"The chosen ones Protector." an image of a boy my age showed up with that Sarah Avaparated.

"Sarah!" I screamed I felt myself being shaken I woke up to see Fabian.

"He's my protector!" I yelped seeing Fabian.

"Nina whats going on?" Fabian asked looking scared.

"The Osirian, He is suppossed to protect me! Rufus was Sarah's!" I spilled.

"What do you need protection for? Who is your Osirian, How are you sure its a he?" Fabian questioned looking a little jealous. "I saw him! He was wearing a Anubis uniform! He has brown eyes and his name may start with a E." Fabian shook his head

"Nina you are tierd." I looked up at him in disbelife.

"Fabes please listen." I murmered lightly under my breath

"Nina." He said laying back down.

"Fabian." I answered back. "Honestly Fabian lets think what happened last year? Oh yeah thats right we learned that Victor and a whole society were trying to make an eternal elixer and tip the scales of life and build the cup of ank with the false chosen one. Now honestly, my dream sounds alot less crazzy then that."

"Nina it does sound alot less crazy but you've been under a ton of stress."

"Fabian, Sarah came to me in this dream thats why I know it has to be real. I've never had a dream with Sarah unless she was contacting me."

"Okay I beleive you but Nina, We cant do anything until E shows up." Fabian announced putting quotation marks aroun the E.

"I know and thats what scares me."

I was now officially at only a month left. I've never felt so uncomfortable in my body and so anxious. "Trudy you dont understand!" I yelped across the room helping with breakfast. "Nina, Honey you are just working yourself up everything will be okay!" I shook my head. "They are widing the lanes by the hospital meaning there will be traffic. What if I have to give birth in a car!" I almost shreiked. Trudy set down the plate of pancakes and grabbed my hand. Walking me out of the kitchen I saw my house mates snickering. Trudy guided me to my seat and helped me sit. "Fabian please make her calm down." A worried looking Trudy ordered. She walked back towards the kitchen when Patricia broke the silence "Really Nina? Give birth in a car thats the most craziest worry I've heard you talk about this week!" I looked straight into her eyes. "Patricia Williams when I really give birth in a car you better be serving me hand and feet and apologizing." I almost groweled.

"Nina calm down. You are just stressing yourself out with all the what-ifs!" Fabian brushed my hair out of my face.

"Like really Nina the babies wont just fall out. They wont be born in a car. They will not hate the color of the room. They will not be dropped on their head by Alfie or Jermome its all okay!" Amber squealed. I rubbed my head and just wanted to go back to the kitchen. "Hey Loves we have a new student!" Trudy announced setting plates on the table. Out behind her came the boy from my dream. "YOU!" We both yelled at the same time pointing and staring eachother down. Everyone silented. "Your name starts with a E?" I asked he nodded and slowly dropped his hand. "N?" I nodded and walked over to him."You know eachother?" Asked Jerome. Ignoring him we continued "I saw you in my dream." I stated quite enough for him to hear. "I saw you too." He looked just as confused as I felt.

"Well I'm Eddie Miller nice to meet you all." Eddie spoke the all the other residents. Breaking his stare with me.

"Great, that's all we need, another patronizing American, whos only refrence to the UK is Harry Potter!"

"Thanks Hermione but I wasnt really talking to you so whatever."

"Whatever Eddie Krueger!"

"That's Freddie."

"Well no matter what you are a nightmare to me."

"Do you always talk this much, Yacker?"

"Excuse me what'd you call me, Slimeball?"

"I think You know perfectly well what I cal-"

"Can you two stop I really am stressed and the yelling is'nt quite Helping!" I screamed over their yelling. They stopped and looked at me. "How much longer till you pop?" Asked Eddie. "I have only four more weeks."

"Nervouse?" Eddie asked.

"Dont get her started!" "Dont ask!" "Shes scared she will give birth in a car!" Were all yelled at once. I blushed and went to get my seat back. Piling my plate with two pancakes I began eating while watching Eddie's every move. I noticed Fabian staring at me and I gave him a questioning look. "Is that the Osirain?" He whispered I nodded and Fabian began to eat slowly again but copied my idea and watched him. I kicked Patricia under the table. "OW!" She yelped. "Sorry um, cat... bit me? Yeah the cat bit me!" Patricia announced.

"Trixie we dont have cats." Jerome laughed as Patricia sighed and looked over at me. "Osirain." I mouthed and glanced at Eddie. "OW!" Alfie jumped. "Sorry I guess the imaginary cat bit me too." Alfie groaned looking at Patricia she mouthed over to Alfie and once again there was a loud ow from the table and we all turned to hear Amber's excuse. "Yeah we know the cat did it." Eddie murmered. Once all of Sibuna knew no one took their eyes off of him.

Once everyone left for school I knew I had to get started on this work if I wanted to pass. I pulled out all of my text books and began french. Every hour I switched Subjects and had Trudy check my work. "Nina you should have Lunch Love." I looked up to see Trudy holding herself a yogort. I shrugged and went back to reading. "Nina!" Trudy yelled I looked back up. "Come bring your text book and sit at the table. I nodded and moved from the floor to the table. Trudy followed behind with my pile of work. "Nina love what do you want to eat?" I sat back into the chair and rubbed my stomach. "Its a shame I cant eat mexican because that's a craving but other than that can I just have a big bowl of fruit to snack on threw out the rest of the day?" Trudy nodded and left while I began filling out my French worksheet. Soon I had finished all of my work for the day and I figured I would just start on tomorrows work too. Before I knew it I had finnished both today and tomorrows work with only Ten minutes untill school was out. "Trudy Im going to go turn in my work!" I yelled. Trudy yelled back a okay and I threw on my coat and shoes. I walked down the cobelstone path quickly making sure I had all the papers. I felt the eery feeling that I was being watched. I looked up from my papers and glanced around. I shook my head at my silly paranoia and quickend my speed. A noise from behind me made me stop dead in my tracks slowly turning I saw nothing but I knew there was something. I began walking and dashed into the school as safe as possible. I walked to office and dropped off my work in the folder on his door. I walked out of the office and headed to Fabian's locker. The bell rang threw out the school and the halls filled with high students eager to go back to their house. Finally making it to the locker I came up behind Fabian and put my arms on his shoulder. "Hey Daddy to be." He laughed and turned around pulling me in for a kiss. "Ready?" I asked breaking the kiss nodding we made our way home. "So what are we going to do about the whole Osirain thing?" He asked I shrugged and sighed. "I have a idea that we just ask him." I answered Fabian nodded.

"What are we going to do this summer with the twins?" Fabian asked once again I shrugged. "I dont want to keep them from you but my babies are'nt riding a plane every other week." Fabian nodded. "Well me and my parents have an idea." I looked up for him to keep going. "Well my family owns a beach house and its like fifteen minutes from my house. They said if we wanted and If it was okay with your Gran we could stay there with the twins and its not like they are far away if we need anything, They even offered to have your Gran move down here in the spare bedroom." It sounded amazing.

"I can call my Gran, Fabes thats amazing you guys sure about this?" I asked

"Ofcourse you and your gran are family."

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys I just wanted to tell you all that I have finished the rest of the chapters and I wanted you guys oppinion. Please leave a comment on wat you want

Comment A:

To leave the story to an end when I post the last chapter

Comment B:

Make a sequal with how they deal with the new family threw summer, senior year, and marriage.

Comment C:

Just keep writing in this story about Summer, Senior year, Marriage.

Comment what you guys think!


	15. Important Authors Note

Hello Guys!

This is only and Authors note but it is absolutely incredibly important.

First off if you have not voted for what I should do after this story then please do

A. Just finish the story

B. Finish the story and start a sequel

C. Finish the story and just add on to this story.

Second off

I will start having a posting day for this story should It be

A. Thursday

B. Monday

And

A. Once a week

B. Occasionally twice a week but no promises.

Third off I will not be posting another chapter until you comment your ideas and also because I was stupid and left my laptop at home and I am out of town so please no hate I might be able to get it but no promises.

Fourth off. Do you guys think my writing has gotten better since the first chapter?


	16. Chapter 16

"Well when do you want to get Married?" Fabian's mother asked. Me and Fabian we both looked at eachother. We were discussing our whole plan right now. Gran, Mrs. Rutter, I, and Fabes. "Well Im fine with anything as long as I'm not fat at the wedding." I chuckled. Fabian grinned at me and put his hands on my belly. "You are not fat!" He whispered in my ear. I smiled and pecked his cheek. "Well I'm fine whenever too. I want Nina to be happy and we don't need a peice or paper saying we love eachother." I smiled up at Fabian and mouthed I love you. Mrs. Rutter looked happy with her son's reply. "Well then how about when you two graduate?"

"Fine with me." I answered Fabian agreed.

"Now college." Gran sighed.

"We want a sitter and then to do a community college." Fabian answered.

"Now most important, Senior Year." I sighed knowing this had to be figured out.

"Well I had an idea." Fabian offered. We all looked towards him. "Well maybe we can find a nice cheap daycare and go to school and pick up Sarah and Austin right after school." I nodded in agreement. "You will not!" Both Gran and Mrs. Rutter said in union.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you have us two." Mrs. Rutter explained.

"Well we cant just make you feel as if you are rasing another kid. We would'nt want to pin you down like that." I said.

"Loves it is no problem you have to finish school and would'nt you two rather know that they are with people you know." I nodded along with Fabian.

"Okay well then now we all need to have a talk." Fabian and I looked at eachother trying to see if one another knew what was going on. "Well Nina dear, once you are no longer pregnant you can get pregnant again. If you two choose to be sexually active again you must take all precautions." Fabian's mother announced. "Im not trying to make you embarrassed but obviously Nina and you have to be careful." Mrs. Rutter assured us.

"We are going to leave you two so you can go over the plan and we are going to go make lunch." Gran smiled. Once the two left Fabian and I looked up at eachother.

"Not to preassure you Nina but I think we both know we will need protection instead of abstinence." I nodded agreeingly. Moving out of my seat I walked moved over to Fabian. "Trust me as soon as we can and are able too, we will be doing it." neither of us laughed because we knew it was true. I smiled and pulled Fabian in for a kiss. "Excuse me get a room!" Max yelled as he walked in drinking a coke. Burping ludly he laughed and walked up the steps to his room. "Kay then, Well I think we have most everything figuered out I mean ofcourse not including this whole Sibuna thing." I laughed stressfully.

"Nina we've done evrything we can at the momet. We asked Eddie and all he said was he knew you were the chosen one." I nodded agreeing. Just last night I and Fabian ambushed him before ten o'clock and questioned all he knew. All he knew was that we some how had a bond and in his dream a old lady named Sarah had said He must meet the chosen one. "I dont know what else we can do." Fabian brushed his fingers threw my almost straight hair. "We could check with Mr. Sweet again I know he can't talk about it but he might spill about something." I suggest.

"That's one of the only things we can do." Fabian answered. I looked down at the two in a half inch binder filled with tons of things Mrs. Rutter said we'd need for parenting. She'd decorated the cover with a small photo of me and Fabian kissing and another of our latest ultrasound. She cut out little blue and pink hearts and wrote in blue and pink puffy glue The Plan. I had five diffrent tabs in the binder all organized. I could'nt thanks Mrs. Rutter enough. Tab one had ou written plan. Tab two had copies of any doctor forms, birth cerftifacates, ect. Tab three was made for any money related things. Like reciptes and bank account info. Tab four held phone numbers and emails. Tab Five was several pages put togther by the Rutters and Gran all on tips for raising kids. "This is almost like my bible." I chuckled running my fingers over the words The Plan.

"Fabian!" I whispered into his ear shaking him awake from his dead sleep. He groaned and looked up at me. "What?" I traced my fingers up his chest and pouted.

"Well can you go make me a sandwhich." Fabian rolled over and looked at me like he'd seen a gorilla in a bra. "Yeah um sure." He had gotten up and quietly made his way out to the hall. I picked up my phone and looked at the calender. I had three more weeks and we still had no idea of anything with sibuna. Fabian jumped back in bed and handed me a plate with a PBJ sandwhich and grapes. I smiled and gave him a kiss goodnight. I sat up with my back prepped against the pillow and ate slowly. I was almost a whole week ahead on my work and if I kept it up I'd be able to not work as much when the kids came. I looked around the room and pictured my babies in here. They only had a good three weeks and then they'd be here.

"Come on Nina we need to go help my mom bake the cake for Max's baseball party!" Fabian called. I came walking down the steps. "Sorry Amber insisted on dressing me." I walked over and gave him a hug "You look lovely" refering to my navy blue dress that Amber dressed me in. He opened the door and handed me my coat."Thanks." I followed him out the door and got in the awaiting cab. Once we pulled up to Fabian's house and Fabian came around and helped me out. "I hate being so heavy." I complained. "Three more weeks." Fabian whispered I laughed and gave him a kiss. "Come on" I followed him and into the dark living room.

"Why's it so dark?" I asked and before I could even get an answer the lights turned on and a chorus of "Suprise!" Ran threw out the room. I looked up at Fabian who just smiled down at me. All of the Anubis Residents were here along with Gran, some of her friends, and even some of the Rutter's friends. I beamed and ran to give Gran and Mrs. Rutter a hug. The shower was filled with cake and tons of fun games. One game where you had to blow on a peice of ice to get a baby out without touching it. It'd been fifteen minutes before Eddie just took his knife and stabed the ice and grabed the baby. He technically won because he didnt touch it himeslf. He won a grab bag and happened to get a candle he laughed and tossed it to Patricia. "For you my dearest Yacker!" In the week he's been here him and Patricia have started some war that no one but them understand. We played pin the diaper on the baby and Amber sqeauled in delight as she won. Many games later we opened presnets. Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie all bought a 100 pack of diapers. Amber, Mara, and Patricia bought several onsies Even though they already had done our room for us. Gran sewed the babies each a white and yellow bedding beacuse I was still yet to have found any bedding. The Rutter had bought the fruniture in Anubis and the beach house. Grans friends mostly bought diapers and wipes, and onsies. Same with the Rutter's friends. By the end of the day Fabian and I were stocked with Diapers and wipes. I couldnt complaine at all beacues I knew we were'nt able to afford it.


	17. Eye of Horus

I woke up to the sound of footsteps outside our door I quickly shook Fabian awake. Fabian opened his mouth to talk but I threw my hand over his mouth. We watched the door silently waiting to see what would happen. A peice of paper was quietly slipped under the door it was almost so quiet that I almost did'nt hear. The footsteps walked away and I heard a door from somewhere close. Fabian stood up and grabbed the paper. I reached over and grabbed it from him. Fabian pulled his phone over and shone the light on the sheet. "Tomorrow noon meet at down town art muesume invite no one else." I looked at Fabian and then it the clock it was four am. "Who in this house would send this?" I asked Fabian shrugged and held me tight in his arms.

At lunch I could barely eat I was so nervouse. "Nina there is a phone call for you." I thanked Trudy and walked over to the phone "Hello?" I asked I heard breathing waiting a male voice spoke. "The closer you look, the less you will see." I dropped the phone and backed up. "Nina whats wrong?" Asked Eddie who walked out of his room. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "TIme?" I asked Eddie. He looked down at his watch and looked back at me. "Eleven thirty, why?" I walked away and grabbed fabian.

"Is it time?" I nodded Walking outside we waited for the cab.

"There is note right there!" I yelled at Fabian. We'd just reached the Musesme when I saw and identical note from earlier taped to a pole. I walked over and read it. "Underneath thhe ground we walk will lie your ticket." I pointed to the mat that was lead from museume door to where we stood. Bending down Fabian pulled out two small tickets. "For the egyptian art. Todays the opening." Fabian opened the door and held it as I walked in. "Nina what if this is'nt safe." Fabian pestuered. "Fabian its okay the babies cant get hurt at an art mueseum." I chuckled I gave the gaurd our ticket and he pointed the way to the Egyptian exhibit. As soon as we walked in a girl with blonde hair ingufed me in hug. "Ambs Careful!" Patricia yelped to pull the girl off. "So did you guys get the note too?" Asked Fabian helping me find balance once again. The three nodded and Patricia and Amber pulled out their note. "This is a little odd dont you think?" Patricia questioned "Honestly I dont know what art has to do with the Osirain!" Fabian groaned.

"Guys!" We all turned to see Alfie gaping at a mural that was painted on the wall. I walked over and looked it up and down. "Its Osiris and Amneris." I whispered.

"How do you know that?" Asked Patricia

"Says it on the plaque." Alfie answered

"What is it suppossed to mean though?" Amber stepped closer.

"Wait maybe Osiris is Eddie and maybe Amneris would simbolize Nina?" Fabian suggested.

"Maybe." Alfie agreed. Patricia moved closer and studied it. "Trixie?" Alfie questioned.

"Im trying to get a closer look." She snapped. I paused in my spot and just about went into shock. "Wait!" I yelled Sibuna all turned and looked at me. "The Closer you look, The less you will see." Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia all gave me a look. An audible Huh came from everyone of them. I took several steps back and looked the mural up and down. Thats when it caugth my eye it was the Eye of Horus. It glowed bright red and I felt my locket become warm. I pulled it out from under my shirt where I hid it. pulling it over my head I looked around. Most everyone had left the entrance and went to the exhibt. "Amber get your phone and act like you are taking a photo of us." Amber ran to where I was and I hustled over to where I saw the eye of horus. "Now everyone else come and act like you are posing." Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie walked over confused. I reached my hand behind my back and felt for the eye. Feeling it I pressed the necklace into it. The wall shook for a split second and everyone looked over to me. "Amber keep doing it." I yelped quietly as I saw a gaurd looking at us. I bent down slightly until I felt what I was looking for. "Thanks for the photo Amber!" I said loudly to convince the gaurd. Slipping the object and my necklace into my purse quickly. We all huddled in. "Okay what just happened?" Asked Alfie. I opened my mouth to speak but Fabian cut me off. "We need to move along now! There is guy thats been watching us for the past several minutes." I looked to where Fabian glanced and saw a man dressed in a long jacket and a black cap. Fabian wrapped one arm around my waist and walked me towards the exhibit. Amber and Alfie walked holding hands and Patricia rushed ahead of us claiming. "Just because you are'nt my boyfriend does'nt mean you can leave me." We walked threw the Exhibit quickly but the unknown man was still following us. "He is still follwoing us!" I whispered anxiously. Fabian nodded "Amber!" Amber looked over and grabbed Patricia and Alfie following us quickly we left threw the exit door. Jogging down the steps we all turned to walk away from the Meuseum when a car swereved in front of us. It looked awfully familiar. "Get in!" Eddie called Fabian pulled me into the back with Amber and Alfie while Patricia ran to the front. "This is'nt working to well." Alfie announced. I looked over and gave him a death glare. "I'm fat I cant help that before when I wasnt having twins I gave a appearence of being skinny." Alfie flinched and just pulled Amber into his lap. Eddie hit the pedal and we were off. "What is going on? Slimeball how'd you know where we were?" Asked patricia frantically. Eddie swerved out of the parking lot and onto a back road. "Well I'm not too sure but I felt like I needed to be here so I came." I nodded and whispered towards Fabian. "Deffinatly the Osirain.'' Fabian nodded. Pulling out my phone I sent out a group message to all of Sibuna. "Do we tell him about what we know?" I asked Patricia replied back first. "You mean about him being your Osirain?" I replied back with a yes. "Im not too sure, would'nt he question it and question Sibuna?" Alfie texted back Amber quickly messaged back an a a agreement. "Fabian what do you think?" Asked Patricia. "Honestly I think maybe if we tell him he might have some information. Then again we might just be able to ask him." Fabian answered.

"Are you all texting eachother?" Eddie asked laughing.

"No way." I stutterd awkwardly

"So Eddie. Do you know what an Osirain is?" Alfie asked

"No is it one of your aliens?" Eddie coughed nervously

"Slimeball we are being serious do you know anything else besides Nina being the chosen one?" Patricia yelled Eddie sighed and didnt answer. He pulled into the drive way and jumped out. "Eddie meet us in that forest." Patricia demanded.

"Let me return the car keys before Trudy or Victor see." He rushed in and came out in less then a minute. "Why the forest?" Eddie pryed. No one answered we just lead him towards the meeting spot. "Tell us all that you know now!" Patricia odered. Eddie wringed his hands and looked up. "I cant tell you."

"Eddie you have to Im going to have twins in three weeks. We know things too we just need to know what you can tell us that will help. I want to be able to know that our babies will be safe." I explained gesturing to Fabian and I.

"I know what an Osirain is. I know what happened last year. I know that Nina is the Chosen one. I know that the man who was following you is after something but Im yet to know what." He looked down and crossed his arms. "Im sorry I did'nt answer sooner."

"Its okay Doofus." Patricia sighed.

"I also know that Nina has a very important clue in her bag." He chuckled reminding me that I'd forgotten I quickly opened my bag and grabbed it out. I looked it over it was a ring one that looked like it was fit for a man. "It has has hierogyphics." I said holding it up to Fabian who knew hierogyphics like the back of his hand. "It has the eye of horus and then says birth."

"Wait isnt the son of Isis and Osiris Horus!" Amber made a face remembering the story.

"Yeah but what does this have to do with the mystery?" Alfie demanded.

"Well Isis wanted to give birth to a son to get back at Set." said Eddie jumping to the conversation.

"You know about this?" Patricia asked.

"I kinda have too." Eddie backed away

"Well do you two think its a little odd that Nina is about to give birth in three weeks and this is all coming up now?" Amber stated I looked up at Fabian pure horror covered his face just as well as mine. I moved closer to Fabian and began to panic. "Nina dont panic its bad for the twins everything is okay its just a coincidence." Patricia attempted to reasure me. I could see Eddies eyes though he knew something. "I have to go." He said before walking away quickly. "Nina, Honey it is fine. Nothing is going to happen we would'nt let anyone touch a hair on their heads. I swear Nina I wont let anything bad hapen to you , Sarah, or Austin." Fabian pulled me in and brushed his hands threw my hair. I could tell by his voice that he meant it and I wanted to believe him. "Sibuna?" Amber offered putting her hand up to her eye. "Sibuna." We all replied back following her lead.

With Osiris dead. Set became king and his sister Nepthys as his wife. Isis had magical powers and she knew she could resurrect her husband. So Isis with the help of her sister collected all of the peices of her husband. Isis reassembeled him and ressurected him. Isis soon became pregnant and Osiris left for the under world where he became lord of Domain. The child was born and named Horus, the Hawk-God. When Horus became an adult he went before the court of gods with a case to become king. Set Challenged Horus to a challenge and winner would be king. After many challenges it was called a tye. The Court wrote to Osiris for advice. Osiris replied saying that Set had committed murder but Horus hadnt so he should be the rightful king.

I sat up in my bed and looked down books and papers were being dropped to the floor. I looked at the clock it was ten. I guess I'd fallen asleep while doing my work. I was now officially two weeks ahead. I hurried to finish todays work so that I could try to solve more of this mystery. I began reading into the math text book. Trying to figure out how I was doing the equation wrong but I could'nt. I threw my Pencil down and let out a loud groan. "Nina?" I looked up as the door opened. "Yes Trudy?" Trudy walked over and sat down picking up my math paper. "Hon you need to divide thirty four by five not multiply it and also I needed to know what you would want for lunch so I can make it soon." She put the paper down and waited as I finished my work. "I guess a nice salad because I'm not feeling to well." I answered.

"Nina what's wrong?" I shook my head

"Just stress." I answered

"Nina maybe you should just take a break for the rest of the day." Trudy suggested

"No I cant I want to finish all this school work early so I can be in there lives when they are first born!" I screeched.

"Nina are you worried you wont be in ther lives?" Trudy asked

"Yes I'm scared that they will grow up thinking of Gran, Mrs. Rutter, or even you as a parental figure then me and Fabian!" I said threw the tears.

"Love that will never happen. A child will know who their parents are. Nina I see you and Fabian talk to them! They know your voice and they know who you are even if you cant be around them every second of the day." Trudy took my hand and gave me a hug. "How about I call up the school and get Fabian to bring home his work and you two can work togther for the rest of the day." I nodded as I watched Trudy get up and leave. Standing up I looked around the room for any sweat pants. Finding none I walked over to Fabians dresser and pulled out some of his boxers I slipped of my skirt and threw on the boxer. Pulling my shirt off I put on a Maternity tank top. I pulled my hair down and brushed it. I looked gross but I was comfortable. Setteling back in the bed Fabian walked in. I still had a few tears but I quickly wiped them away. "Nina dont, Trudy told me." Fabian said I let the tears fall frealy once he said he already knew. "I know I should'nt be stressing but honestly we have no idea what could happen with this sibuna thing. I'm still scared about all the what-ifs, Im scared I wont be a good mom, Fabian Im terrified!" I cried. Fabian sat down and pulled me into his chest. "Neens. I'm scared too and I know how you feel! We've never been parents before and thats scary thinking you are sixteen and Im only seventeen. I mean we are young but we made a mistake. Too be honest I dont see it as a mistake though and I know you will be an amazing mum Neens." I looked up and Fabian wiped away my tears.

"Thanks Fabes."


	18. The twins

I was sitting in bed reading my history book when I felt a quick sharp pain go threw my abdomen. I clenched my jaw and rubbed my stomach. I assumed it was just more Braxton Hicks because I was'nt due untill another week. I filled out my history paper and began writing a paper for a english project. It was another ten minutes before they came back it was like this for the rest of the day. When I went to sleep that night the pain would last several seconds longer now. I did'nt think much of it as they were just Braxton Hicks. When I woke up the next morning I threw on my yoga pants and a sweat shirt before heading off to breakfast. Once again a pain hit me. I flinched but continued eating my baegle with eggs."Well we have to go because school starts in ten!" Yelled Patricia as she looked down at her phone. Fabian stood up and gave me a kiss. "If you need anything today just call! Love you have a good day!" Fabian called moving to get up. "Love you too!" As they all piled out I finished eating. "God!" I moaned grabbing my stomach the pain was beginning to get more constant they were about eight minutes now. I looked up at the clock it seven am and I needed to jump to work. I left to my room and came back with today my school work. Today I needed to fill out a science packet. Main componet of glass? I circled D Sillca. Aluminum is made of wich ore? I circled B Bauxite. When the next sharp pain hit and it was longer it hit me theese could be real labor contractions. I pulled out a paper and got out my phone Seven minutes later a sharp pain hit and I pressed start on the stop watch on my phone. It lasted a good 14 seconds I wrote down the time and the length of contraction time next to it. I began answering more questions when it hit again I pressed start and looked at the time. 7:28 and 15 seconds. For several contractions they lasted about 15-20 seconds but by nine oclock they had raised to be 30 seconds long and five minutes finishing my science work I pulled out my English paper that I had'nt finished from yesterday. Once the next contraction hit I had to hold back the tears. It lasted about forty seconds. I looked at my phone and waited this time it was four minutes until my next contraction and the pain was more intense. "Damn." I murmered standing up. I began walking around but suddenly Water began dripping down my leg and another contraction hit. "Trudy!" I screamed. "I think my water just broke!" Trudy came running down the steps. "Nina dear stay right there." She said I waited a couple minutes and she came back with two towels. "Has it stopped?" Trudy asked I nodded slightly as another contraction hit. "Dear, here clean yourself up and change quickly." She sighed handing me a towel. I jogged to my bedroom and stripped down and dried myself off. I quickly dressed myself and met back with Trudy. "Love how far are the contractions?" I closed my eyes and took a breath. "About three to five minutes and they are about forty to fortyfive seconds long." Trudy paled slightly and ran to the phone. Picking it up she quickly dialed a number. "Yes one of my students is having contractions they are three to five minutes apart forty to forty five seconds long. Should I go on and take her to the hospital?" Trudy asked threw the phone. She nodded and thanked the person on the phone. She dialed another number and waited. A contraction hit me and I let out a small moan. "Yes Get Fabian Rutter and send him to Anubis House now Nina Martin is in active labor." She hung up and ran to me. "Dont worry Love Fabian will be here soon and we will get you to the hospital and in several hours you will be able to see your babies." Trudy smiled I just grabbed her hand as my contraction slowly ended. "God it hurts!" I cried out. Trudy pulled me in for a hug. Another two contractions hit before Fabian ran in the house. He bolted towards me and gave me a hug. "You okay?" He asked I went to nod but another contraction hit. I closed my eyes and let out a groan. "Fabian get her bag you two need to go!" Fabian made a bee line to our room and came back with the bag. Trudy grabbed the two car seats and walked us out. Trudy threw the seats in the back and said we could place them when we were leaving the hospital. Fabian tossed back the bag and we drove off. "How long have you been having contractions?" Fabian asked. "Well Since yesterday morning I thought they were Braxton Hicks but at around Nine today I started charting them and figured out that they were labor contractions. The doctor told Trudy that I should've gone in probably a hour ago." Fabian nodded.

"You should've said something I would've stayed home with you." I nodded and let out a gasp as a contraction hit. "We only have another ten minutes till the hospital!" Fabian sighed grabbing my hand.

I was placed into a room and was changed into a hospital gown as soon as we entered. "Nina from what I can see you are 5 cm dilated. You are considered in active labor and from now on the pain will increase and you will become dialated faster. How long were you having contractions before?" Dr Pax announced

"Since yesterday morning." She nodded before heading out of the room. A beeping sound from the room caught my attention. "Fabian can you get my phone?" Fabian nodded and handed it to me. "Its from Eddie he said he figured something out." I breathed. "He says that he believes from a vision that Set is wanting to take Austin to get back at Horus!" I whispered frantically. Several phone calls were made and Sibuna was coming up to the hospital. Since only three people could be in at a time Eddie and Patricia entered. "What are we going to do! You dont think its really going to happen do you?" I questioned. Eddie shrugged sady "In my vision I saw Set planning he was going to sneek Austin away when you got home unless he could have order as King again." I pit my lip as a contraction hit and lasted almost a minute. I breathed heavily and squeased Fabians hand. "Dammit, Okay could you three please go talk to Alfie and Amber and try to figure something out I want to be alone to make a phone call. The three left and I sent a message to Mrs. Rutter to get gran and her to the hospital and that I was in labor. I sat in my bed and thought the only one who would know what to do was the one person I did'nt want to call. I dialed the number and waited for an answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Trudy, It's Nina please put Victor on the phone." I ordered. I heard Trudy call for Victor and him trudge down he steps. "Hello?" I asked.

"Mrs. Martin?" Victor demanded

"Yes Victor I need a big favor!" I cried into the phone

"What is it I was enjoying my peace in my study girl?"

"Victor, I have evidence that the ancient god Set is going to try to take my baby boy to use him to get revenge on Horus and Osiris! Eddie Miller had a vision and I know for a fact its real. I really need you're help!" Victor grunted and had a pregnant pause.

"If you speak the truth Mrs. Martin then I need someone to come by and get a package from me as soon as the babies are born you will know what to do." And with that Victor hung up. I threw my phone down and called out for Fabian. "Fabian send Amber and Alfie to the house to get a package from Victor."

"Nina you are now seven cm dilated." The nurse informed me I groaned and layed back down. It had been two hours since I had gotten admitted and an hour since I sent out Amber and Alfie. I groaned in pain and latched on to Fabian's arm. "Oh my god where is Amber and Alfie. "Well Neens. The hospital is like thirty minutes away and thats about a hour there an back and there might be traffic." I sighed and tried to get comfortable.

"Nina dear how are you?" Mrs Rutter asked running in.

"seven cm if that tells you." I sighed

"Oh Love you will get there. How far along are the contractions." Gran questioned.

"They are now pushing three minutes." Fabian answered for me looking sad.

A knock at the door interupted the conversation and Gran opened up. "Nina we've got it." Amber announced tossing the package too Fabian and closing the door. "What's that?" Mrs Rutter walked towards her son. "Um well it was a late gift from Vitcor." Fabian spoke looking between me and his mother. "Well thats sweet." Mrs. Rutter and Gran left after a hour of giving me and Fabian tips for the birth and sharing stories that I'm positive made Fabian way more uncomfortable than me. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the pain of the contractions. "Hey guys hows it going?" Eddie asked walking in "Four more centemeters until I can push!" I snapped

"Oh um sorry. Well do you two know what Victor gave you?" Fabian picked up the package and opened it up. He pulled out two necklaces and a note. "As soon as you leave the hospital put these on the twins and dont take them off until everything is over. Make sure someone can see the babies at all time." Fabian read outloud. I cringed thinking of the danger that could come to the babies. Fabian put the things back into the package and put it on the floor. "Have the contractions changed at all?" Asked Dr. Pax peaking in. "I nodded. She walked in and sat downin a chair. "How long are they now?" I opened my mouth to answer but a contraction hit. "I'd say about seventy seconds." Dr. Pax chuckled although I didnt see any humor. "How long inbetween?" I looked at Fabian who checked his phone.

"They're about 3 minutes." Fabian answered.

"Okay and on a scale of pain one threw ten, ten being the worse how much is the pain?"

"Will it get worse then this?" I questioned Dr. Pax nodded "Then I'd say an eight pushing nine." Dr. Pax nodded.

"Your water broke before you came here so you should be dilating faster Im going to check real quick." Dr. Pax moved to check under the blanket.

"Wait how'd you check?" Asked Eddie.

"well I have to my my fingers into the vagin-" Eddie cut her off.

"Im out." and darted towards the door. Dr. Pax gave a howl of laughter.

"Well why dont you look at that Mrs. Martin you are nine centemeters!" I sighed happily. "Id give it maybe another thirty minutes. Nina when you feel like the babies are coming you press that button." I nodded and Dr. Pax left the room.

"Fabian how are we going to convince Set that taking Austin isnt going to help him become King because he is already dead?" Fabes grabbed my hand and gave me a kiss.

"I'm not sure but I can tell you that he wont be going anywhere with our son." Fabian stated. I pulled Fabian down and began kissing him passionatly "You ready to meet theese kids of ours?" i asked chuckeling weakly. Fabian nodded and kissed me on the cheek. Twenty minutes passed and the contractions hurt like hell. I'd finally managed to scale them for the one threw ten I decided one hundred. I hissed in pain as the next contraction hit and brought tears to my eyes. "Nina should I get the doctor?" I shook my head no. "I hate seeing you in pain." I shook my head again and then gasped as the pain hadnt gone away yet. This was the longest yet. I felt like everything was just a blur and a big wave of pain would just keep hitting every two to three minutes. I closed my eyes and rubbed my stomach gasping for a breath. "God damnit." I cursed. "I want these babies out right now!" I yelled. Fabian stood up and began pacing back and forth. "Damnit Fabian sit your ass down!" I groaned. Fabian quickly took a seat and offered his hand which I greatfully grabbed his hand and grabbed it as another contraction hit. "Holy sh-" I was cut off by a feeling that was familiar I felt as I'd wet myself a bit. "Fabian press the button!" I knew they were coming as I felt as if they were already being pressed out. Dr. Pax rushed in with two nurses. "Are you sure Nina?" I nodded big and grabbed Fabians hand "I have to push!" I shouted in severe pain. The nurses quickly set up a contraption to keep my legs up and as soon as the contraction hit I was told to push. I squeezed Fabians hand and Pushed. "Good Nina. Now wait for the other contraction." Dr. Pax Comforted. "I shook my head. "Fabian you are never aloud to even touch me after this." Fabians face paled and Dr. Pax laughed "She just in pain hon dont worry we hear it alot." I shook my head "No I'm serious." Just then another contraction hit and I was pushing again. "Good Job." I was crying and panting.

"Get them out of me damn!" I cried. Every two minutes or so I was pushing and trying to get out my baby after finally after two hours of agonizing pain I finally heard the awaited words. "I see the head. Come on Nina Push!" I pushed hard and dropped down to the bed.

"Okay next push I want you to focus on getting the head out." I nodded and waited for the moment. "Kay Push!" I pushed and felt something slip out. "Almost!" I pushed again and about three more times until "Nina comeone last time push real big!" I pushed my hardest untill I heard a cry fill the room. "Its a boy. Would you like to cut the cord?" Fabian took the siccors and snipped the cord. A nurse took Austin and Wrapped him up in blanket. "Here you go Daddy." She smiled and handed Austin to Fabian. I looked up and watched the smile curl up on Fabians lips and the tears brim his eyes. "Hi Austin Im your dad." Right there I knew this was worth it. "Nina You ready?" I nodded and pushed. I gasped for air and closed my eyes. "How long wil it tak this time?" I asked crying.

"Well your boy took four hours so your baby girl might take longer or she just might come out faster." Dr. Pax informed us. I layed back and awaited for the next wave of pain and pushed. It took about an hour until Dr. Pax said she could see Sarah's head. I left out a big push and felt The same small releif as I did when Austin began coming out. "Okay Nina you can do this." The next contraction hit and I pushed. I was out of breath and I was getting a little dizzy. "Okay Nina I need you to rest threw this contraction. The pain hit and I sat not trying to push. Another 2 hours flew by as I finally took my last push and heard my Babies cry echo threw the air. Fabian once again snipped the chord and the nurse wrapped little Sarah up and handed her to me. I looked at her and began crying. After all this time I finally got to hold my baby girl. "Hey there little Sarah its mommy." looking up at Fabian the tears fell and I knew that he felt what I did too. "What are the names?"

"Um Sarah Jennifer and Austin Lane." I answered smiling

"Im going to let everyone in real quick make it fast beacuse we need to get them cleaned." I nodded as the door opened. Amber ran in and began with her photos. Behind her was Gran and Mrs Rutter and the rest of Sibuna. "Hi there little ones." Gran cooed I smiled handing over Sarah. "Here you go mum this is Austin Lane." Fabian grinned handing over Austin. "We decided how we are going to watch the babies. I and Patricia are going to watch the baby ward until you guys can leave." Eddie explained in a whisper. "Oh and Congrats!"

"Congrats guys you will make amazing Parents!" Amber whisper squealed. Alfie gave a thumbs up and Patricia gave us each hugs. "Well Im sorry to say but we must take them now. Nina we will come back for their feeding too in a couple hours." Dr. Pax said as she took Austin and Sarah. I looked at Sibuna and Patricia and Eddie both ran out to follow. "Why dont we all let Nina rest she just gave birth to twins in seven hours. Oh and Nina I'm positive if you would've came earlier you'd still be here probably!" Gran chuckled before kissing my cheek and giving Fabian a hug. "Good bye Fabes, Nina." Said Mrs. Rutter giving us both a hug. They left and Amber and Alfie sat in the corner curling up in Alfie's lap Amber closed her eyes. "Fabes Im going to sleep." I said closing my eyes "Love you." Fabian brushed my hair out of my face and whispered. "Love you too."

**A/N**

**Hey guys I know i havent uploaded this monday like I said but I'm making up wit two chapters. I am done with this story but not with the after the babies and I'm stalling with theese pre written ones thats why I dont just post all of the chapters. This week is busy with a ballet intensive from 9 am to 5:20 pm and I'm so tierd but Im trying and then next weekI'm on vacation so I'm trying to upload this weekend. I try guys I'm AND I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY READERS. I really hop you guys like this story and enjoy it as much as I enjoy'd writing it. By the way you know I'm thinking of making an instagram should I? Answer in the reveiws!**

**-Brit**


	19. Authors Note

Fabian paced back and forth and I got dressed. I stood up and gave a yelp. "What's wrong Nina?" I looked up at him and just rolled my eyes to continue changing. "Fabian I didn't just push two babies out one being seven pounds!" I answered referring to Austin. Fabian walked over and helped me slip on my sweat pants. "God I'm going to miss this hospital." I say sarccastily. A nurse came in with a wheel chair and helped me get settled Fabian grabbed my bag and we waited patiently for them to bring us Austin and Sarah. "So all we have to do is put the necklaces on them and then what?" I asked

Fabian Shrugged. "I don't know that's what Victor said in the letter." The door opened and we looked up to Dr. Pax holding our babies. "Now Nina I want you to check up with Dr. Haman next week and get a checkup because you had a tough labor and for a teen that could do damage. So set an appointment whenever you can." I nodded and took both Austin and Sarah. "You two ready?" She asked we nodded as she led us down to the parking lot. "Well congratulations on the twins I will leave you two here." I stepped out of the wheelchair and let her take it. I handed Sarah over to Fabian as we headed to where we parked the car. I sat in the front set as Fabian attached the car seats. I handed him each baby one at a time as he buckled them in. I grabbed the package and handed it to Fabes too he quickly put on the necklaces and we drove back to the house. "This feels so unreal." I whispered. Fabian nodded. "We waited nine months and then they're here it's just amazing." Fabian agreed. I looked back to check on them and smiled to their peaceful faces. "And we are here!" Fabian says softly. We both jumped out and I unbuckled Sarah while Fabian got Austin. I smiled down at here and brushed the small tuft of hair on her head. "Ready for this?" Fabian asked I nodded as we walked down the path to Anubis house. Opening the door we walked in and the moment felt so real. "Hey guys." Alfie whispered from across the room I gave him a smile. "Okay come on let's take a photo of the Happy Family." Amber announced I moved closer to Fabian and with one hand he wrapped it around my waist. We smiled as Amber snapped the camera. We walked past everyone and walked into our room. I and Fabian sat on the bed both holding our babies. "I love you so much." I smiled leaning in and giving him a kiss. "I love you more." Fabian grinned.

It's been a week since Sarah and Austin were born. Fabian and I were on the bed doing school work when a cry erupted the room. "That would be Austin." I laughed standing up I went and picked up Austin and cradled him. "I think he is hungry." I guessed. Fabian nodded. "Well you did feed them about two hours ago so I'd say you are probably right." I pulled down my shirt and let Austin latch on. I breast fed him for a couple minutes before rocking him to sleep and waking up Sarah. I quickly fed her and put her back to sleep before joining Fabian again. "You are an amazing mother." Fabian said giving me a kiss.

I woke up to someone bursting through our bedroom door. Fabian was out of bed and at the cribs before I could even blinks. The lights turned on and I saw Eddie. "He's coming." I said as Eddie nodded towards me. "Visions?" Fabian asked us and we both nodded. I jumped up and scooped Austin into my arms while Fabian got Sarah. "I say we have maybe twenty minutes." I whispered in horror that the moment had come. "Call Patricia and Amber! Alfie is going to be here in a minute. He sleeps in the nude and he insisted on gracing us with his presence but I insisted he gets dressed." Eddie rambled. I grabbed my phone and called Amber knowing she slept with her phone on and right by her side. "Ambs!" I called into the phone. "What Nina?" She questioned sleepily.

"Wake up Patricia and get down here now Set is on his way." I cried.

"Oh okay we will be right there." There was a change in Amber's voice as if she was suddenly wide awake. I hung up the phone and cradled Austin. The door opened softly and Alfie held it open as the girls walked in. It was obvious Amber was worried because she had no makeup and her hair was in a messy bun. Same with Patricia but she looked so pale and tiered without her makeup. "What do we do now? Set will be here in about ten minutes?" I asked panicking. I looked at Fabian who was looking at our closet. "Nina get two pacifiers!" Fabian ran to the closet and opened the door he went to the back and pulled back some clothes. "I remember finding this small door I didn't think about it until now." Fabian rambled. I looked in shock as there was a small door. "We have one like this is in the boys rooms and Mick used to hide. Um things." Alfie stuttered.

"Exactly Now Amber go in." Fabian said opening the door. Amber looked confused but crawled in. "It's pretty roomy in here." she called out. I rolled my eyes.

"Good now Amber I'm going to hand you the babies." Fabian handed Amber Sarah and then Austin. "Now Alfie you are going to stay in the closet. We will leave the door open for air but if you here and movement coming towards the closet get in the door and pull the clothes back to hide and close the door." Fabian ordered. "Amber give them the pacifiers if they start crying and rock them to sleep just don't panic what so ever because they will too." The plan brought tears to my eyes. "Nina I promised no harm will come to our babies and I will keep my promise." Eddie, Patricia, Fabian and I got out of the closet and sat in my room.

"Now all we can do is wait." I answered several minutes passed in silent when a golden light filled the room and blinded me for a split second. I looked in front of me and there was the ghost of Set. He was dressed in the same black outfit as the museum. My stomach churned at the thought of Set being around all of us before. Had he done it again since then? "Where is the child?" He bellowed. I looked at Fabian "They are safe and away from you." I answered bravely.

"If I am not to get the child then I shall kill every one of you!" Set hissed and took a step closer. He pulled Patricia up from her seat and threw her to the ground. "NO!" Eddie screamed. "Stay back!" Set ordered. "Now tell me where the child is or she will be killed." We all sat in silence. Set lifted up his scepter aiming down at Patricia she screamed out in pain. "Now tell me!" He directed towards Patricia stopping the pain.

"No!" She spat and with her remark she was screaming again.

"STOP!" Eddie bellowed. Eddie looked Irate as Patricia whimpered on the ground not able to move. Fabian moved to keep Eddie from jumping up. "Leave us alone!" I stood up. "You are dead! Taking our son is not going to help you in any way possible! You can't avenge Horus because he too is dead! Everyone from your time is dead now! You need to go back to the underworld because I can assure you that you taking this child will not make you a king it will only make you a thief. And you killing Osiris is the reason you were no longer King so how is stealing a child going to help you!" I interrogated Him. Set looked me up and down.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" He yelled. My whole body rippled out in pain as I dropped down. I felt as if everything in my body was being filled with venom. "You are fool Nina Martin. I'm offering this baby fortune and a throne. I see power in the boy. I will kill you! If you do not tell me right this second where the baby is." Set whispered. I opened my mouth and replied "Never." I arched my back it felt as if my body were on fire and at this point I was begging for death. Cries erupted from the closet and the pain stopped I jumped up and ran to Fabian. "Ahh I see." Set walked to the closet and looked around. The crying stopped for a split second before getting louder. Set pulled back the clothes and saw the door. Ripping the door open he looked around. Set stopped and looked down at the ground. He picked up a red gem and held it over to us. "Where are the kids?" Set growled.

"Fabes. That's Sarah's!" I whispered. Set threw the gem and Eddie caught it. I glanced at Eddies face and he seemed to have relished something. Eddie dropped the Gem and stepped on it smashing it into bits. A red cloud of smoke rose from the broken pieces of the gem and surrounded Set. Set screamed in pain and raised his scepter towards me and Fabian. He screamed "dolor!" Eddied jumped towards us and pushed us down. It became silent and the lights flickered off. Eddie stood up and helped both me and Fabian up. "Are you two okay?" I looked at Fabian before running towards the closet and ripping the door open. I pushed the clothes away and peered into the small door. "Amber? Alfie?" I cried. I heard movement but wasn't sure. "Patricia!" I heard Eddie yell I turned to see him crouched over a motionless Patricia. He began shaking her body. Fabian raced over and checked for a pulse. I stood up slowly and walked over. "Trixie?" I asked quietly

"I found a pulse it's there I think she's just in shock. Eddie you should take her to Trudy and say she was sleep walking or something just lie but you need to make sure we don't need to take her to a hospital." Fabian Offered. Eddie scooped her up and ran her out the door.

"Fabian, I can't find Amber or Alfie." I panicked

"Calm down Nina they door leads somewhere we just have to follow it." Fabian walked me to the closet where he squeezed into first. We crawled through the tunnel until I saw an open door and heard a soft crying. Fabian crawled out and I followed. I looked up to see us in the attic. "Amber Alfie?" I called

"Over here." Amber called out. I ran towards where she hid behind a shelf. I scooped up Sarah while Alfie handed Austin over to Fabian. "What happened we heard a lot of screams?" Alfie pried. I leaned into Fabian. "Set showed up and demanded to have Austin and when we said no he dragged Patricia to the ground he put a curse on her and she was screaming when she wouldn't give the location he tried again. I tried talking sense to him while Fabes tried to calm down Eddie. He then pulled me to the ground and put the curse on me. I guess the babies started crying and he ran to the closet he opened the door and found Sarah's gem from Victor's necklace. Eddie took it and smashed it Set tried to curse us but Eddie pushed us down. I guess he's gone. And Well Eddie saved us." I explained.

"Hey Patricia." I whispered walking into her bedroom holding Sarah and Austin. She nodded looking up from her phone. "Oh! Give me Austin!" She demanded excitedly. I passed him over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I just wanted to thank you Patricia." Patricia looked up at me confused. "Set put the curse on me too I know the pain that you went to and obviously it was worse on you then me since you passed out and you didn't give up the hiding spot even though Set was killing you. I won't ever be able to thank you enough." I smiled giving her a gentle hug. "What happened after I passed out?" Patricia asked I looked down at little Sarah and stared into her deep blue eyes. "Eddie saved us."

"How?"

"Well set found Sarah's gem from her necklace. I don't know how but Eddie knew to break it and it just killed Set and right before he was gone Set tried to Curse me and Fabes and Eddie pushed us out of the way." I explained

"Wow so Slimeball is a hero?" She joked

"Yes, yes I am." Eddie chuckled walking in. "Trudy told me you were awake how are you?"

"I'm doing good." Patricia answered. I quickly stole back Austin and crept out of the room. I watched from the door as Eddie bent down and gave Patricia a kiss "I was worried about you Yacker!" I smirked and turned down the hall to walkaway I knew they fancied each other.


	20. Chapter 20

I rocked Sarah back and forth until I could here her breathing softly. The door opened and I turned to see Fabian who had just gotten back from school. He smiled and walked over picking up the little Austin who was still awake and laying down. He began to cradel him and humed. "How was school?" I asked.

"Everyone just has to know everything about the babies." Fabian groaned

"What'd you tell them?"

"That the were both healthy and so were you." Fabian answered. "Were'nt you suppossed to go to the doctors last week?"

I looked up and smiled guiltly. "Yes but I had forgotten with everything."

"Neens." Fabian scolded

"I know I need to go and I have a appointment for tomorrow while your at school. Im also taking them to their first check up after school so you can come too." Fabian nodded and layed the sleeping Austin into his crib as I did the same with Sarah.

"So how have you been since the birth?" Asked Dr. Haman

"Well we've all been good the babies were healthy and me and Fabian are doing good and just everythings."

"Good?" Checkled Dr. Haman

"Yes!" I sighed happily

"So Nina first off do you have any questions?" I nodded

"When will I get my period again?"

"Well for you it can vary from two to five months depending on how much you breast feed."

"Also when can I have sex again? Im not planning for more kids or sex its just I heard a story that after this fourteen year old gave birth she wasnt able to have sex ever again without major pain." I rambeled on trying not to be judged

"Nina I doubt that story is true parents probably started it to help provide safe sex. And I will not judge Nina I'm your doctor and I need to know your sex life sometimes. I'd say since its been two weeks wait another four to six weeks but I can check for you." I nodded understandingly. "Okay well I'm going to look down there and see how your cervix is healing and then I need to check weight, blood pressure, abdome, and breast. Usually we'd have this all checked about four weeks after but I wanted to have one now and then one at four weeks." Dr. Haman examened everything she said and ended my appointment with my next appointment planned. Once the cab dropped me off at the house I headed to my room to finish my school work. I had a weeks amount left since that last month of school all they really do it study and reveiw for finals. "Oh Nina dear, Austin woke up once with a diaper to be changed and Sarah woke up from Austin but other then that I'd wait maybe thirty minutes and then feed them again. They were angels darling your lucky to have such sweet children. "Thank you Trudy and thanks for all the help." I entered my room and I took a peek at Sarah and Austin before I began my work. It wasnt ten minutes later and Sarah began crying. I pickd her up and readied myself for her feeding. Sarah latched on and I pet her head as she drank. Quickly I fed Austin and got back to work. "Hey Neens." Fabian said walking into the room first thing he did was walk over and peek at the twins. I smiled and stood up. "Have'nt you thought it's weird that Sarah has red hair and neither of you dont?" Asked Amber from the door way. I turned to her. "No not at all infact she looks like my mother, She was a ginger with blue eyes and I enherated my dads dirty blonde hair and brown eyes." I chuckled. "Though Austin looks just like Fabian." I looked back and forth between my fiance and out child. Amber laughed and walked away. "I just fed them and we need to get ready because appointment is in thirty minutes." Fabian shook his head and chuckled as he walked over to the closet to change. I stared at him as he took off his uniform and stood in his boxers. "Fabes if I wasnt told that I should wait another four to six weeks for sex I want you to know that this bed would'nt only be for sleeping." Fabian gave me a smirk and slipped on a tee shirt and some jeans. Walking over he grabbed my rear and pulled me closer and into a kiss. "Lets get going." He laughed I smacked his shoulder.

"That was so wrong!" Fabian picked up the baby carriers and I helped buckle them in.

"All healthy!" I announced as Fabian and I took our seats at dinner

"Thats great congradulations." Trudy gave me and Fabian a hug.

Days passed by and the kids where now twelve weeks. I'd gona back to my doctors and got checked up again I was healing perfectly and could be sexualy active whenever I wanted. "The twins are already three months old!" I frowned

"Are you already saying they are growing up to fast?" Fabian asked as I nodded.

"I do too." Fabian agreed pulling me into a hug. It was the last week of school and parties were being thrown across campus. It was thursday night and the whole house insisted me and Fabian go on a date. "We will watch Sarah and Austin its okay Nina just go out to a close restraunt and come straight back." Amber whined coming in without knocking I shook my head and looked up at Fabian who also shook his head. "Amber our babies are only twelve weeks." I sighed. Amber stomped her foot. "Guys you deserve a break and school is almost out."

"Exactly school is almost out and we will have a chance all summer." Fabian Argued. Amber shook her head before leaving. "Nina I will be right back." Fabian said kissing my head. I sat down in the rocking chair and rocked back and forth waiting for one of my babies to stur. Fabian walked back in with a basket and a blanket. He spread the blanket out on the floor in front of the cribs and called me over I smiled looking down at our picnic. I sat next to him looked at the food. "Oh." I grabbed a grape and looked at Fabes. "Ready?" He nodded and I threw the grape at him. he caught it quickly. "Impressive!" I complimented. We both laughed and ate and I could'nt stop thinking that this was so much better then going to a restraunt.


	21. Chapter 21

"Nina Love, I'm going to the store. Would you like a change of scenery?" Trudy asked. I looked down at my babies. "Okay, I do need to pick up some items." I answered getting up from the couch where I had sat reading. I walked into I and Fabian's room. Peeking over the crib I gently picked up Austin. I cradeled him slowly trying to wake him up. His eyes blinked open softly and he let out a big yawn. I smiled as I rocked him. "Come on Handsom we need to get you ready for a trip to the store." I cooed as I began to change his diaper. I hummed quietly as I changed Austin into a blue onsesie and sat him in his carrier. "Sarah, Come on baby girl." I whispered grabbing her little fingers. Sarah's eyes shot open and no longer then several seconds later she began to cry. "Sarah Bear, come on." I picked her up and rocked her gently until her cries stopped. "Thank god." I muttered. Last time Sarah cried it took two hours to get her to stop. After changing Sarah and placing her into her own carrier next to Austin. I brushed out my hair before throwing it up to a pony tail and applying eyeliner and mascarra. I glanced over to check on the twins. I smiled seeing them asleep. I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a plain navy blue sweatshirt. I slipped some sandals before heading out.

"Um yeah we have everything but flour and noodles. Other then those two all we have left is for me to pick up some wipes and diapers." I called off looking down at the grocery list. Trudy nodded and headed down the isle for Noodles. I set down Austin's carrier and stood on my tip toes still holding on to Sarah. "Seriously." I muttered trying to grab the flour that was placed on the top shelf. "Excuse me, do you need help?" I turned to see a older man looking at me. I bent down grabbing Austin's carrier. "Yes if you dont mind." I ansered The man reached up and grabbed the flour. "How old are your siblings?" Asked the man. I looked down at my babies before answering. "Actually they are mine." I spoke trying to be brave. The grey haired man looked shocked. "Oh. Where have I been now a days, When I was younger babies wern't having babies." He muttered rudely. I shook my head in disbaleif. I could'nt beleive the nerve of this man. "Sir, You dont know anything about me nor my fiance. You dont know our situation. I'd really appreciate it if you could watch what you say and maybe not be so cruel and harsh. You might see my babies as a mistake but I see them as a miracle." I set down Austin and snatched the flour from the man and stuffed it under my arm holding Sarah. Picking Austin back up and gave the Man a dirty look before turning around and heading to Trudy. "Gosh, The nerve of people." I stated as I let Trudy grab the flour from under my arm. "That man best learn some manners." Trudy stared back at the Guy I had left. Trudy rolled her eyes when the man caught her stare. "Come on Nina lets go finish." Trudy ushered me down the isle. I picked up a pack of 94 pair of Huggies and a pack of wipes. The four of us made our way to the check out line. "Dear let me pay." Trudy offered as I pulled out my wallet. "I dont think so Trudy you've been helping me out so much the least I can do is pay for my own items." I passed two twentys over to the register and got back a five and two ones for change.

"T minus one day until holiday!" Amber sqealed as her and Alfie danced around the living room. "We're gonna be seniors!" Mara yelled. As Jerome jumped all over and Patricia and Eddie were throwing chips at eachother. I smirked at the scene in front of I and Fabes. None the less I was annoyed. "Hey I love you guys but I finally got the twins to sleep!" I yelled over all the noise. Everyone stopped and stared at me as a scream came from the babies room. "No!" I groaned Fabian sighed obviously annoyed.

"Dont worry guys, I will get it." Amber jumped up looking guilty as she dragged Alfie along with her. I watched Amber and Alfie walk away but it felt weird not being the one to go put them back to sleep. The others soon began to go back to doing what they were before. I sat back and closed my eyes but soon a loud bell rang threw the house. "Can someone get the door?" Trudy asked I looked to see no one else moving so I rised from the couch. "Got it!" I opened the door and saw the last person I'd want to see now. Joy looked me up and down. "Can I come in and talk to you and Fabian?" Joy asked nervously. I looked at her and questioned "Why should I?" she looked down at the ground and tugged at her sleeves. "Please Nina I dont want to cause trouble." I nodded and moved aside to let her in. I led her back to the common room. "Fabian come here." Fabes stood up and walked over looking at me strangely. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Joy took a step back and she looked at me as a tear escaped her eye. "Nina I feel so awful. I was so cruel to you and I truly had no reason to be. It's just when I was pulled into hiding I lost all contact with all my friends and when I came back you had taken my spot. I'm so confused and still trying to catch up" Joy sniffled and wiped away some tears. "And Fabian the reason I was so rude to you was because I felt betrayed. We were bestfriends and when I came back you had a girlfriend and a family on the way. I know this isnt a good reason but I was just jealouse because Ive been dealing with alot of family stuff lately and the fact that you two were having your own killed me. I just wanted to apologize and hope you both could forgive me because I am truly really sorry and I could take back everything I have said and done if I could. If you two dont forgive me I guess I deserve it but I just wanted you guys to know I wish you and your family the best." Joy began to walk away but I reached out for her shoulder. "Joy."I stopped I didnt know what to say to her. Joy made me feel like crap and I almost had a miscariage from the stress she caused. "Thanks for apologizing." I whispered I looked up at a shocked Fabian. "I forgive you." I stated. Fabian looked at me and then Joy before agreeing. "I forgive you too Joy." Joy let out a sigh of releif and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you so much Nina." She let go and glanced at Fabian. I nodded as she gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Fabes." Joy gave us each a small wave before she headed out the door and gave a goodbye. "That was so odd." I muttered as Fabian pulled me in to him. I rested my head on his chest. "Tell me about it." Fabian agreed. The day went by fast as everyone ran around collecting bellongings and packing their things up. "Loves I have dinner ready!" Trudy yelled. I pulled Fabian up off the bed and into a soft kiss. "Ready for dinner?" I asked. Fabian shook his head. "No not yet." He grinned. "Fabian?" Next thing I knew he had me pinned down to the bed. His lips met mine as he lied next to me. "Guys Trudy wants you- Oh MY Sparkles!" Amber shut the door. I stood up quickly along with Fabian. "Amber!" He called rushing out the door. I shook my head and headed after them. "Whats with all the commotion?" Trudy asked from where she stood at the kitchen stove. "Nothing!" Fabian and I yelled as Amber squealed "Fabina!" Trudy shook her head confused.

"Go eat Loves, I have cake and cookies for desert with some ice cream." I heard a excited Alfie cheer. "Okay." Amber said in a sing song voice before skipping off. We all sat at the dinner table and talked about the memories of this year. "My favorite was when Patricia poured milk on my head." Eddie spoke sarcastically. Patrcia chuckled and picked around at her plate. "Got to say my favorite was when SIbuna-" Amber started as Patricia "accidently" spilt water over in Ambers lap. "Oh god come on Amber lets change." Patricia ushered Amber out and once they were out of sight I heard a loud smack which was no doubt Patricia smacking Ambers head. "What is sibuna?" Mara asked I shook my head and started laughing. "You know last year how I wrote the play for drama. Sibuna was another Play me and Amber started." I think she belived the lie but I'm not too sure. "Next memory!" I announcced I looked around. "When Meathead left!" Jerome answered. Mara rolled her eyes and slapped him. "Jerome! That was Rude, Mick was'nt bad!" Jerome rolled his eyes and went back to eating. "Well a good memory this year is when Nina told of a older man in the grocery store." Trudy looked at me as she set down a bowl of spaghetti. "Trudy that was today." She smiled and pat my back. "But what a lovely scene it was." Fabian looked at me weird and I shrugged it off. "My favorite memory was having the twins." Fabian nodded agreeingly

"Deffinatly and the proprosal." He said. More memories were shared as Patricia arived back with Amber. "Okay dears I'm gonna serve dessert in the common room please all take your dishes." Slowly everyone moved over to the common room where Trudy sat out a end of the year cake with a dish of cookies and mini bowls of Ice cream. I and Fabian brought out the babies as we all hung out for the last time until next year. "Okay I have a gift for Fabina!" Amber announced. "From the beginning of this year I have annoyed the glitter off of the couple by taking photos of them and it is now my time to present. The Fabina Scrapbook!" I looked at the black leather scrapbook I took it from Amber and looked down at it. "Thank you Amber." Fabian chuckled. We flipped threw the pages slowly and photographs from that last two years filled my mind. "Thanks Ambs." I smiled gratefully.


	22. Chapter 22 including AN

I woke up to the shrill sound of Austin's cries I jumped up out of bed and ran over. "Shh baby boy Mommy is here." Please don't wak up Sarah, Please Dont wake up Sarah. I glanced over to the other crib where I saw sarah's body twitch. "No." I whispered under my breath. A loud cry brokeout. "Noo." I sighed. I heard the sound of the sheets being drawn back and shuffeling feet. "Dad to the rescue." Fabian said groggily. "Come here Sarah Bear." Fabian lifted her up a craddeled her in his arms. Neither baby stopped crying. I glanced at the clock over the cribs one forty. "They should'nt be hungry the were fed all 32 ounces each today." I explained to Fabes. "Well Maybe they need to be changed?" Fabian suggested. We both glanced at eachother. "Take a wiff." I thrusted Austin to Fabian. Fabian looked at me and then back at the hanging, crying Austin. He closed his eyes and stepped closer. "I can already smell it he needs changed." I winced realizing Fabes was right. I Carried Austin over to the changing table. I began changing his diaper but Sarah along with his crying didnt stop. Once Austin was clean I switched off with Fabian. I pulled up Sarah and took a wiff. I didnt smell anything I peeked into her diaper. "Sarah doesn't need to be changed. I don't understand why they aren't going back to sleep?" Fabian looked down at Austin before looking back at me a little sucspiciously. "Austin looks slightly clamy." I looked down at Sarah. Pressing my hand down on her forehead I looked at Fabian. "Sarah is burning up." Fabian looked alarmed and felt Austin's forehead. "Trudy is out for tonight remember she went already left today with some of the other house mothers for their vacation." Fabian shoke his head and grabbed his cell phone. "I'm going to ring my mum and ask if we should go to a doctor now or wait." I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah sorry its so late or um- early?" I rolled my eyes and shoved him "Spit it out Stutter Rutter." He gave me a subtle glare before contiuing on. "Well Mum both of the twins are feeling feverish and they woke up crying." He paused a second. "Im not sure." Fabian nodded and "Well should we take them to a doctor or -" Fabian glanced down at Austin before answering. "Okay what do we do for now?" Fabian glanced at the clock. "Is it twenty four hour?" Fabian nodded and hung up. "Thanks mum." I looked over at him waiting. "And?" I asked.

"Mum says we should call a hotline doctor quickly and just make sure its not an emergency." I nodded as He dialed the doctors number. "Hello yes My son and daughter appear sick and My fiance and I don't know if we should take them to a doctor." Fabian stood up and walked over looking at Sarah. "Well our daughter Sarah who is four moths she looks pale and she is burning up. Our Son Austin also four months isn't as pale nor warm." Fabian waited. "Well we live at a boarding school we share a house with several othe people our age." A pregnant pause was inserted before Fabian asked. "should we see a doctor?" I yawned looking up at the clock it was now two twenty. "Well what should we do to help?" "Okay thank you." Fabian hung up and looked at me. "Okay The doctor said if we wanted we could take them in the morning if we were still worrying. Most likely it is just a cold since we live with so many people. Appearently some babies can get up to ten colds a year. Um He told me to set a damp cold rag to their heads and to feed them and let them get rest and if they appeared to get worse then to call." I nodded and sighed. They had stopped crying but My babies looked awful. Relaization hit as i remembered what Fabian said. "I took them to the store with me just yesterday you dont think this is my fault do you?" Fabian shook his head but I knew it might just been that. "With everyone leaving and having there parents in and packing and all the comotion that is what most likely did it." I nodded and stood up. "Im going to get the rags." "Well I will come with you." Fabian and I carried out the twins and sat out in the common room with rags pressed to their foreheads. "God its already three o clock and we are leaving at seven." I moaned at the pale Sarah. "I guess I could start to feed them and we could try to get them to sleep." Fabian nodded and we headed back to the bedroom. I pulled off my old tee shirt of Fabes and pressed Sarah to my breast until she latched on. Slowly she fed and I and Fabian made small talk about summer plans. "My mum offered to take the twins this Saturday and let us have the beach house to ourselves for the night but I told her I would have to talk to you first." I nodded and switched Sarah for Austin.

"I think maybe we could try." I offered Fabian nodded. "But I think we should wait to see if the twins get better." Fabian agreed and it wasn't until four o'clock until the twins were down asleep.

"Okay I want weekly updates until next semester yeah?" Amber asked I nodded and gave her a hug. "Will do Ambs have a nice trip to France." She nodded and left. Fabian and I were the last people here. Our cab arrived and we were off to Fabian's Family beach house. "Thank you have a nice Summer Joe!" I waved off at the cab driver as I carried in the twins and Fabes dragged all the bags in. I quickly set away at setting up the twins room so they could nap. How thankful I was that Fabian's father had already set up the cribs I cant explain. I finally got the twins down for a nap and entered the Living room to help Fabian. "What can I do to help?" I asked Fabian looked up at me from the dining room table.

"Um well I'm just making a list of things to do and things we need to buy." I nodded and sat down next to him. I grabbed the list and read it over. It was a short and non complicated list but something caught me eye. "A Car?" Fabian nodded. "How will we aford that?" I lied the paper back down. "We dont have to get it now I just think it would be useful instead of having to call a cab." I sighed knowing he was right. For the rest of the day Fabian and I unpacked and cleaned the house. Around four I decided I would begin to make some dinner for him and I. "Hey Fabes can You go check the twins tempature?" Fabian got up and left as I looked around the kitchen. Fabian's parents had stalked it up a little but not with much. I found a package of noodles and began to boil them. I threw in some butter and mixed them around in the metal pot. "Sarah's has gone down a slight bit Austin now has an official fever." I sighed and continued to stir the pot. Setting down the spoon I walked to the cupboard. " I guess as soon as I am done I will go give them their bath and put them to sleep- seriously of course we would'nt have tomato sauce!" Fabian laughed and walked to me gently wrapping his arms around me. "You know this is a good example of how we really need a car." I turned around and whacked hi head. "Not helping!" I stalked off before calling back. "Make sure my noodles dont burn!" Fabian chuckled as I walked into the twins room. A small gurgle caught my ears. I turned to locate which crib it came from. I walked to Sarah's crib and lifted her up. "Hi babygirl." I cradeled her until her eyes fluttered closed. I slowly lied her down as I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of their room. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Wakeup, Nina!" My eyes opened up slowly and I looked around. "You fell asleep." I looked over to the figure infront of me. "What?" I asked standing up.

"You fell asleep I'm sorry I didn't wake you earlier but you looked tierd." I nodded and looked at the clock across the room that read eleven eleven. "Make a wish." I mumbled gesturing to the clock. Fabian smirked before replying "I have everything I could ever wish for." I turned towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Have you checked on the twins?" I asked as Fabian wrapped his arms around and pulled me close. "Yes I put a rag on their heads about two hours ago and they both barely have a fever. Though I didn't know if you fed them dinner so I woke you up because Austin is awake." I looked over at my son before walking over to him. "Yeah I don't remember feeding them. I'm an awful mother." I muttered. Fabian sighed "Nina no you aren't you were just tierd." I rolled my eyes as I lifted up my shirt and began to feed Austin. "Dinner is still in the microwave if you want it." I shook my head no. "Okay." I finished with Austin before waking up Sarah and feeding her. "I think I will just go back to sleep." Fabian nodded and picked me up. "What are you doing?" I asked shocked as Fabian carried me to our room. "I'm getting you ready for bed." Fabian shrugged. I laughed and lifted up my arms and Fabian tugged on my shirt. Fabian walked to the dresser and tossed me a tee shirt and a pair of his boxers. I laughed and changed into the clothes. Fabian picked me up again threw me on his back. "What now?" I squealed as he took off running threw the house. He opened the front door and set me down on a white wooden lawn chair that sat on the front balcony looking out towards the beach. "How'd you like the veiw?" I smiled before replying "It's perfect." And perfect it was the moon was set high over the calm waves in the nice indigo sky.

**Authur's Note.**

**So if you aren't already please follow my instagram account for updates, notices, and If I get to a certain amount soon I might do a small contest. So Follow me at Brit_Stayingstrong. If you spam me I might follow you. **

**Next note updates might start to become more rare as you see. I have a dance photoshoot coming up. I also made my studio dance team. I also just finished cheer camp (I'm on my school cheer team) and I came back with a disc of 35 cheers and dances I need to learn and go over. I've also recently injured my back and I have several appointments coming up for that. **

**On other notes school is coming up I start up August 26th, what about you guys when do you start? Along with school coming up so is my birthday. If you can figure out my birthday or a close range to it then I will mention you in my next Authur's note.**

**So close to 100 reveiws come on guys please reveiw for more of the story maybe guess what is coming up next. Well I can guve you a small clue. Two words Fabina Fight.**

**Well I got to go because some of you are probably beginning to get mad because of them two words. SO BYE LOVES**

**-Brit**


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up to the cry of a baby. I slowly drawled back the covers and slumped out of bed. Feeling my way out of the almost pitch black room only dimmed by a window. My palms met the doorway so I began to make my way to the twins room. Where I failed and ran into the door way and fell to the ground. "Holy Crap! Oh my gosh." I pulled my hand up to touch the side of my face. "Nina?" A voice asked I looked up to see Fabian there seemed to be two of him. "I Okk-ay go check on twin." I stuttered in Pain. I felt along my throbbing face and felt a slight swell. "You have got to be freaking kidding me!" I groaned and sat waiting for Fabian to return. "How bad does it hurt?" I gave an attempt to open my left eye but it hurt.

"Pretty bad but hey not as much as giving birth." I laughed slightly as Fabian dropped down to the ground beside me. "So would you like me to move you back to bed and get you some ice?" I nodded as Fabian picked me up and carried me back to our bed. "I want to turn the lights on and check it out." The lights flickered on and Fabian bent over me. "And How exactly did you do this?" My eyes darted to Fabian and my hands. I opened my mouth to speak but I laughed instead. "Well I could'nt see and I just tried to make my way to the twins room, but the doorway got in my way." I explained. Fabian shook his head smirking.

"I guess I will leave to get you some Ice." I waited a good three minutes before Fabian brought me back a pack. "Thank you. How does it look?"

"Well it swollen a little no purple just red so it might not bruise. Its right on the side and below your eye and a little on your left side of your face." I nodded before asking to turn the lights off and returning to sleep.

It has been a bout two weeks since we've arrived and our Summer was going good. The twins were almost a full six months in about two weeks. We've gone an official week in a half with no illness or injuries which Fabian felt the need to celebrate for, So tonight his family and Gran would be visting. "Okay so I ask for the last time. Is all of this good enough for your standards?" I asked gesturing towards a freshly baked vanilla cake iced with chocolate icing. Along with a large bowl of salad, plate of fresh fruit, and Cheesy chicken crepes. All ofcourse preped by me. "Yes, yes." Fabian waved me off as he stood back in the dinning room checking to see if a frame was straight. "I beleive it looks crooked." I muttered grumpily. "Well it looks straight to me!" Fabian bit back. I rolled my eyes before stalking off to our room to change out of my tanktop and yoga capris. I turned on my hair straightner and began to apply some very natural makeup. Which consisted of black and brown eyeliner, blush, mascara, and some lipstick. Straightning my hair I looked into the mirror and checked my reflection. "Good as it gets." I shrugged it off and dressed into a pair of light wash shorts and a black tank top covered with a beige colored light sweater. I walked out to see Fabian still looking into the photo frame and sighed loudly. "You have got to be kidding me! Fabian come on our family is suppossed to be here in twenty minutes we have no drinks and the babies aren't ready." Fbian stepped back and me and shrugged me off.

"Go get the drinks and be back before they get here!" I growled. Fabian stormed off and left out the door. We'd been fighting all day, you see. He wanted everything perfect and I was trying I even baked new recipes and tried my best. I helped put up new decorations like the photo fram that held a collage of some of my ultrasounds and some photos of us four as a family. My eyes began to water at the thought of Fabian being dissapointed in my but I attempted to hold back some tears. "Come on Loves we need to get you ready." I cooed as I hoisted Sarah up into the air. "Come on Sarah Bear I need to get you are dressed up." A tear fell out of my eye but I ignored it. "Lets see should we wear our blue dress with the white daisies or should you wear this yellow and white dress? Yep deffinatly the blue." I laughed but more tears fell. "Now Austin what shall you wear tonight?" I lifted him out of his crib and held him close I sniffed him and laughed at myself. It was said that every mother thought their child had a certain scent. Gran said my mom had said I smelt like rosemary. Austin on the other hand to me smelt like chocolate. I laughed at the thought and I set him on the changing table and dressed him into a black botton up shirt and some khaki shorts. "Now you guys are all perefect." I set them each into a glider swing and let them dose off. The door bursted open and I walked out to see Fabian. Quickly I wiped my eyes and moved to help him with a gallon of tea and some bottles of pop. "They should be here any second is everything ready?" Fabian asked I nodded curtly before adding on.

"Might want to check your photo frame though." Fabian turned arount and sent me a glare. "Was that necessary?" Fabian asked I nodded and grabbed seven plates and set them out on the dining room table. Fabian followed by setting out silver wear and I rounded back around with napkins. A couple knocks at the door disturbed me as I walked over to the door to welcome our Family. "Hi!" I spoke opening the door wide open. Jane and George stepped in giving Fabian and I small hugs. After Lia ran in with a paper in her hands. "Look Nina, Fabian. I drew you guys a photo." I bent down and gave Lia a hug and sat her in my lap. "Oh it's wonderful. You know we will just have to frame this masterpeice and put it up on the wall." I replied looking down. "Really? You really like it? See it is you two with Austin and Sarah. And then you have me and Max, mom, dad, and Even Gran." I smiled as Lia refered to Gran as her gran too. "Oh ofcourse Lia." Fabian mused.

"Yes indeed and it will go up on the wall why dont you show Fabian where you want us to hang it once we get a frame?" I suggested. Lia jumped up and ran to Fabian.

"Did you hear that fabes? My art is going to be in a frame and not just on the fridge!" I laughed and stood up. "Hi Max!" I said giving him a hug. "Have you gotten taller or am I just short?" I asked the boy who came up to my shoulders.

"I think that is both dear." Gran said closing the door. I ruffeled Max's hair and let him go. "Nina!" He groaned. I smiled and gave Gran a big hug.

"Dear you look like you've been crying?" I pulled back from the hug and shook my head no. "I've had allergies must be the air." Gan nodded unsure.

"We brought some wine!"George announced setting a bottle of wine down on the counter. "Dad you know we would have bought but it but we sorta have to be 18 to perchase." Fabian shrugged it off. "Now where or the little tikes?" Jane asked excited.

"I just put them to sleep about ten minutes ago but they need dinner so if you want lets go." I said as I headed off to the nursery. I pressed the botton to stop the gliders and handed Austin to Jane and Sarah to Gran. "They are sooooo cuteeeeee." Lia sang. I laughed and grabbed my breat feeding blanket and too Sarah and began to feed her. "So babies drink from boobies?" Lia asked. My face reddened along with Jane's but gran let out a hoot of laughter. "Yes Lia dear babies drink from the breast until they are a certain age." I looked up at Jane who was apologizing. "It is okay. What age did you quit breastfeeding?" I asked Jane She looked up at the ceiling as if she were thinking. "Well for Fabian I stopped at seven months. With Max I stopped at almost a year I beleive. With Lia we had to stop early and she stoped at four months because of doctor orders." I looked at Gran waiting for her answer.

"With your mother I breastfed until six months." I nodded and switched babies. "Dear you've lost almost all of your baby weight havent you?" Gran questioned I laughed and Handed Austin back to Jane. "Well um I've lost more then half but still a little fat sadly." Lia walked out announced loudly. "Babies drink from boobies." Jane muttered under her breath and Max looked uncomfortable. "Lia!" Jane yelled.

"Lets have Dinner dont you all agree?" Asked Fabian. Every one sat down as I grabbed the salad bowl and handed out a portion to every one. After serving some crepes. I walked back the kitchen and dropped the glass bowl on accident. The glass shattered and brushed my legs giving small cuts. "I'm sorry." I announced dropping down to the floor to clean. I picked the glass up in my hand and hissed in pain when I stood up and stepped on the glass. "Dammit." I yelled as the glass in my hand cut me from me squeeing it in pain. "Dear come on its okay I will sweep it all up have Fabian help get the glass out and bandage you up." I gave a weak smile and hopped out of the kitchen where Jane and Gran tried to clean my mess. I hopped towards our bathroom with Fabian behind. "Here come on." Fabian picked me up and carried me to the bathroom and sat me down on the tub. "Are you okay?" He asked I looked at my bloodied hand and legs. "Yeah." I answered awkwardly. Fabian picked out some alchol and tweezers. I lifted up my foot and Fabian dug in to pull the glass out. "Oww." I wimpered. "sorry." Fabian apologized. He continued to pull the glass out and bandage my foot lighlty with a ace wrap to stop the bleeding. "Hand." I gave him my hand and he repeated the process. "I'm sorry I ruined dinner." I whispered as Fabian dabbed the small cuts on my leg. "Nina!" Fabian yelled

"What did I do now?" I asked throwing my hands in the air.

"You know what we will talk later lets just go back to dinner."

Dinner continued on and I later served some cake. "Well I guess we will leave you to your night. And if you want to have a date night anytime soon we can babysit." I smiled and thanked Jane as they all left. I walked into the kitchen and began to wash all the dishes. "Would you like to explain?" I looked up to see Fabian standing and looking at me.

"What would you like me to explain Fabian?" I asked throwing down the dish towle.

"Why you have been so mad all day?" He shrugged.

"I haven't I'm just tierd and it doesnt help that I can't do anything good enough for you!" I yelled. "Nina your perfect. I didn't know I made you feel that way. Okay?" I shook my head and walked out. "I just want to be alone for a minute please." I headed towards the nursery and quickly fed the babies their last meal of the night. I walked into me and Fabians room and threw off my sweater and shorts and climbed into the bed. I choked back some sobs before crying into my pillow. The door opened slowly and I tried to hide under the covers. "Neens come on you know I hate it when we fight. I honestly didn't realize I had been acting awful today it's just I really wanted my parents to think we had everything perfect right now by ourselves. Im honestly sorry. You know I didn't want or mean to be rude right?" he sat on the edge of the bed and lifted the covers. I nodded and let him pull me into his lap. "I love you." I whispered and he replied the same and he held me until I fell asleep.

**Authors note: **

**Instagram: Brit_stayingstrong. **

**Congrats to OceanBlueSeaEyes who guessed my exact birth date. Which you should totally go and read some of their fanfictions they seem pretty good! **

**Also I'm pre writing alot of chapters right now or attempting too atleast.**

**Hey by the way this was a attempt and a fabina fight and I mean it was like the first fight in this story and I just wanted everyone to know Teen pregnancy is not just perfect and easy. Now I'm not goingto fill you all in about Safe sex because we all know that condoms and Pills are options but the best way to not be a teen parent is abstinence. I just wanted to tell you that as a teen parent you have to be open to be criticized. You have to have a trusting partner and suprtive family. Which we are not all blessed to have but Nina and Fabian do. By the way I was asked if I was a teen parent the answer is no but someone I am close to is.**

**Well Bye Loves**

**-Brit**


	24. Date Night

It's been a week since the dinner with our family and Fabian and I have'nt fought since. Tonight in fact we have a date. Fabian's parents were to be here any second to watch the kids while Fabian and I took their car out on our date. I looked in the mirror and brushed my straightish hair. "What are we gonna do tonight?" I asked Fabian looked at me. "Well we could go to a hotel and you know." Fabian laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. I chuckled "Haha you're very funny." I walked over to the closet and pulled out some sandals and a simple outfit with a white flowy tank top and some black shorts. "Maybe we could see a movie?" I suggested Fabian shook his head.

"Not in the mode?" I asked

Fabian replied. "Not at all."

"Eh same here. How about we, well you know what I just gave a suggestion now it is your turn." Fabian laughed and I changed out of my gross clothes. Fabian look towards me and answered. "Hotel option still out there."

"You really want to get it on." I joked

"Um but seriously we could go drive around and whatever we see that seems intresting then lets do that." I nodded in agreement.

Fabian's parents showed up with Max in towl behind them. "Lia and Gran are having a girls night so Max is with us." George explained as Max plopped himself down on our couch and flung his shoes off. "Yeah Im here to help watch the two beast." I shook my head as he pulled out his phone and the music of a game blared threw his speakers. "Yeah Okay Max and the Popcorn in the cabinet top left and soda second self in Ice chest." Fabian announced as he pulled me towards the door. "Thank you for watching Sarah and Austin we owe you." I thanked. "Oh you guys owe us nothing." I smiled and grabbed my phone and purse and turned to Fabian. "Ready?" He nodded and opened the door.

"Don't have too much fun we already have two." Max called as Fabian shut the door. I shook my head as I walked down the steps. "Sometimes I wonder about that brother of yours." We climbed down the steps and ot into the car. We pulled out of the driveway and drove down the empty road before hitting the main street. "See anything?" I asked Fabian looked around before laughing and pulling into a mexican restruant called El Burito. "Fabes Im trying to loose weight!" I shreiked. "You know very well the Mexican is my weakness." I muttered. Fabian parked and unbuckled his seatbelt."Lets go!" I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. "How many?" Asked a waitress who's name tag was to faded to read. Fabian held up his hand with two fingers up. "Okay here you go." She announced sitting us at a booth. "Here are your menus, Do you know what you would like to drink yet, Or do you want some time to look?" Fabian looked at me and I answered ready. "Okay well then I will get a coke and Nina?" I looked up and answered "I will have a pepsi." The waitress smiled and walked off.

"I see you are a team pepsi?" Fabian asked sounding shocked.

"I am and you are a coke fan?" Fabian nodded and laughed before looking down at his menu. "I guess Im gonna get some Fajitas and let me guess your gonna get your two cheese enchiladas?" Fabian asked I nodded and chuckled.

"You know me so well." The waitress came back and set down our drinks pulling out her note pad she asked. "Are you ready?" I nodded and gestured for Fabian to order first.

"Okay Well I will have the Fajita dinner. With a side of caso." The waitess scribbled down Fabian's order. "And you miss?" She asked pointing down at me.

"I'd like two Cheese enchiladas." She closed her notpad and with a smile announced that "Your foo should be out soon." We sat staring at eachother in silence for several minutes before Fabian murdered it. "So how'd you like being a mum?" I giggled

"It's fun but very tiering, dont you agree dad?" Fabian nodded his head and laughed. I picked up a sugar packet and folded it over before flicking it at Fabian's head. "Nice aim." Fabian spoke before throwing it back and hittingn me square in the nose.

"Well that was a nice dinner what do you want to do now?" Fabian asked. I looked out my window before pointing excidetly. "Lazer tag!" Fabian pulled into the parking lot and jumped out. "Your so on." Fabian and I walked in and walked to the front desk. "Hello we'd like two tickets for Lazer tag." I said happily pulling out a ten and handing it over. The lady gave us our tickets and pointed us to the entrence to the left. A tall lanky man grabbed our tickets and shoved us in before closing the door. I turned to see a group of little boys and girls and two parents. "Birthday party?" I asked the mother nodded. The lanky man went to the stand and grabbed a microphone. "Okay Boys and Girl, Ladies and Gents. Tonight we've gathered here for a game of lazer tag. Looking around I suggest we do a boys aginst girl. What'd you say?" The kids urrupted in cheers of yes and one no. "Okay now seperate boys and Gents on the left you are team blue. Lads and girls you are team red. Now please put on your vest over your head arms threw the sleeves and strap it on tight with the straps. Once youu have your vest I am going to walk around and set youup in the game." I pulled my vest over and looked over at the mother. "So you know my fiance is on the team and we got to kick some bum." I said awkardly letting my british lingo spill. She nodded and looked towards her husband. "Same here." The tall man came and pressed a botton on the wall and shot us with a small gun. He repeted with the boys and then walked back to his stand. "Now please keep caution inside it is a little dark do not run and do not fight please do not hog the loading station either. Yes I'm talking to you." The man pointed at a little girl dressed in a yellow dress. "Any expecting mothers please step out now. Any one who is claustrophobic or has heart problems please consider also stepping back." A young boy raised his hand. "You?" The man pointed. "Yeah what is clausetophovic?" The man laughed.

"Are you scared of being in small places?" The boy shook his head. "Then dont worry." The boy nodded and the man opened the door. "I suggest you and your teams go to loading station and stock up and maybe think of a code name and when we are ready the bell will ring. Red up blue down." We all nodded and headed towards our loading station. I pointed my gun at the loading staion and was fully charged. "Okay so code name ideas?" I asked the younger girls as I beent down to their height. "How about sparkle fairy?" Suggested the youngest of the group."No Emma it needs to be tougher." Emma huffed and replied.

"Fine then how about the fire fairy?"

"Exactly!" The girl yelled.

"Hannah hush." Emma told her. All the girls nodded and got in a huddle. "One,two,three."

"Fire fairy." I whispered with the younger kids.

"Your good with kids." The mom said smiling

"I have two of my own at home they are almost six months." I smiled

"Oh how old are you?" I looked towards the ground.

"In several weeks I will be sventeen." The mom nodded

"I was fifteen when I had my eldest daughter Paige." I smiled and nodded as the bell rang we all broke and ran seperate ways. I walked across the upstairs and found some steps heading down. Following them slowly I made my way down to see some boys running up the other steps. I smirked and looked around before running and hiding behind a post. I looked around and saw the husband of the lady I had met. I laughed and crouched down hiding and began shooting him non stop. He looked around to see no one.I quit shooting and tried to hold my breath as he walked my way. "Dad!" a voice called. He turned and looked at the younger boy. "The girls are kicking bum!" The dad laughed and began to walk away. I pulled my gun out and shot both of them and they stopped and turned. I contiued to shoot until the just ran off. I stood up slowly and creeped up the steps and from across the roo pointed my gun at the loading station and stocked back up. I looked around for close range and spotted Fabian. I stood half up and half down the stepsand pointed my gun at him. His vest went off everytime I shot and he was looking around for the shooter. I dashed down the stepsand ran behind a wall down below as some boys including Fabian ran down the steps. "Where'd she go?" The boys were looking around like crazy before a hurd of girls came at them shooting. "Your going down." Hannah shouted. I shot Fabian from where I sat over and over until he turned and saw me. I gasped and turned to run but I was in a dead end. "Oh no." I whispered. Fabian just smirked and shot me. I shot back and it was like this until the bell rang once more. "You are sneeky Love." I llaughed and kissed Fabian. We all walked back towards the entrance and hung our vest. "By an obviouse amount of scores red team has won." The girls all cheered and The Lady gave me thumbs up from across you room. I mouthed over a good luck talking about the younger party and she mouthed you too. I laughed and Fabian and I headed back to the car. "What now?" I asked looking down at my watch "I say we have maybe two more hours before we should head home." Fabian nodded and we drove down the lit up streets.

"Lets go to the bookstore. We can get some starbucks." Fabian suggested I nodded as we head to the shop. "You know that the Uk has over five hundred Starbucks." I laughed and shook my head "Really?"

"We are home." I whispered as We walked into the house. George turned and smiled along with Jane who had Max laying on her asleep. "How was it, What'd you do?" I laughed as Fabian explained. "El Burito, Lazer tag, and Starbucks at the bookstore." George laughed and stood and pat Fabian on the bag. "Aren't you too just super romantic." I laughed

**Authors note: So I'm running out of Ideas like I know what I want but it can't happen now. I have no ideas untill then though. I think I really will speed up the summer and probably end it there and start a sequal how does that sound?**

**Instagram: Brit_Stayingstrong**


	25. Chapter 25

"Nina!" Amber squealed running over and pulling me into a hug. I laughed and gave her a sideways hug avoding crushing Sarah, who sat in my arms. "Hey Amber how was France?" I asked moving over to let Fabian have a share of Amber hugs. "Oh Nina it was Fab! I got Sarah and Austin the cutest little outfits ever! And I took so many photos and I even took some fashion classes. I litterally shopped till I dropped!" I laughed as Amber talked excidetly about her summer. "Sounds Amazing!" I complimented. Fabian handed me Austin before heading back out to get our trunks."What about you how was the Rutter Family this summer?" I opened my mouth to answer but Someone bumped into me from behind. "Oh sorry! Oh hey Nina, Amber!" Eddie smiled before giving us each a hug.

"Hey Eddie, how was going to the states? Where is Patricia?" I questioned.

Eddie looked at me nervously before replying. "I don't know where Patricia is and um the states were fine." Eddie walked off sulkingly. I glanced over at Amber who looked just as I felt. Confused. Not a second later patricia walked in with her trunk and headed straight towards the steps. "Hey Trixie, What happened to Peddie?" Amber shouted chasing Patricia up the steps. "Hey Nina, How are the little ones?" Trudy asked coming up to me with a big warm smile. "They are good!" I gushed and handed Austin over.

"Oh they look so much bigger." Trudy laughed craddeling Austin and grabbing his hands. "They are eight weeks now I can't beleive how old they have gotten." I sighed.

"Oh sweety cheer up!" Trudy placed her hand on my cheek "Now come on I need to get the cookies out of the oven, before Alfie arrives." I followed Trudy into the kitchen where Jerome and Mara sat laughing and giving eachother little pecks of kisses on the lips. "Um hey guys." I announced as they pulled apart and looked up at me.

"He Nina!" Mara welcomed as Jerome gave me a wave.

My eyes darted between them "Soo um you guys are close friends now?" I asked

They both laughed. "I asked out Mara earlier this summer." Jerome smiled pulling Mara into his chest. "And I obviously said yes. I mean I could'nt deal with Mick it was too hard and I think Jerome's been all I wanted and needed all this time."

"Well congrats." I gave them a thumbs up before going after Trudy in the kitchen. "I smell cookies!" bellowed threw the house as I heard shuffeling run threw the halls.

"Alfie no running!" I heard a girl yell as Alfie burst threw the kitchen and grabbed a cookie right off the tray. "Hot!" He yelled dropping it down. I laughed before shifting Sarah to my other arm and walking to Alfie. "I believe those just came out of the oven." Alfie frowned and looked at his fingers. "I think I can tell now."

"Oh come here!" Trudy huffed handing Austin back to me. She looked

down and examened his blistered fingers. "What was with the rush Alfie?" Joy questioned walking in with Fabian behind her. "You nearly killed us." Fabian muttered walking over to me and grabbing Sarah. "Well sorry Trudy had cookies!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh but Hey guys!" He said cheerly.

"Oh Nina the twins look so big!" Joy giggled running over to play with Sarah.

"Nina can I talk to you?" Patricia asked from the doorway. I looked at her and glanced into her eyes. She looked as if she'd been crying, but Patricia does'nt cry. I handed Sarah to Joy and rushed to Patricia."Here lets go talk in Fabian and I's room." I guided her to our room where she slowly dropped herself to the bed. "Nina, I think I need your help." She stuttered.

"Does this have to do with you and Eddie." Patricia nodded sadly.

"In America me and Eddie decided to get a hotel room to get away from his Family because he has alot of siblings since his mom got re-engaged. Well One thing lead to another and Nina, I think I might be pregnant. I'm two weeks late." I gasped and covered my mouth. "Patricia, did you guys not use protection?" She shook her head. "Have you taken a test?" She shook her head again. "I bought one on the way here I just wanted someone with me." I nodded and we walked to the girls bathroom. "Go take it quickly and I will check it for you." Patricia nodded and walked to the bathroom and came back out a minute later. "I have to wait for ten minutes." She sighed before dropping down next to me. "Nina, What am I going to do if I'm pregnant?" I looked down at my hands because I did'nt know what she would do. I have two kids and I don't even know what I'm doing half the time. "I don't know but you will make it threw this I mean we don't even know if you are pregnant." Patricia nodded and looked blankly across the room. I don't understand how she is being so calm I was hysterical when I found out. "Is this why Eddie and you were acting so weird earlier?" I asked Patricia looked over at me. "Actually we broke up a couple days ago." I nodded.

"Nina what am I going to do if I am pregnant and I dont have Eddie. Why would he want me back with a kid if we already split?" I gave Patricia a hugs and told her I didn't know. "Nina just because I'm worried doesn't mean I want a hug." She shrugged me off and pulled on the ends of her hair. "God it has only been four minutes this is taking forever." Patricia's eyes glanced around the room before she jumped up and began to pace. "Oh my god this is the longest ten minutes ever!" I watched Patricia pace until the timer went off. I stood up and ran to the bathroom. I looked down at the test before looking up at Patricia. "Trixie?" I asked

"Yeah?" She whispered. I lifted up the test to show her. She gasped.

**Hey Guys I'm back if you had'nt noticed or if you do not follow my instagram then you would have noticed I'v been missing. This is because I have taken a break. I just wanted to say I am back and I will still try to post once a week. Though I do have a busy schedule.**

**Monday: Dance Team**

**Tuesday: Cheer**

**Wenseday: Cheer and Dance**

**Thursday: Cheer and Dance Team**

**Friday-Sunday: compitions (Every once in a while), Free time, youtube filming days, and I guess writing days.**

**Also I wanted to just apollogize for my break it is just that my anxiety has been super bad now and it is really hard. And it is always around this time of year (Fall and Winter) where the bad thoughts really get bad and well Its kinda tough I dont want to get into it but it gets bad. Anyways please reveiw for more and also favorite and follow. Don't be shy go and follow my Instagram Brit_stayingstrong.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Negative, you aren't pregnant."

"Oh my god thank you!" Patricia jumped up and gave a sigh of relief. "Now Martin we tell no one about this. Got it?" I nodded. I hid the test deep inside the bin.

"Maybe you should at least tell Eddie." I commented

"Why it isn't like I'm pregnant." Patricia crossed her arms.

"I guess I just think he would want to know that there had been a chance. I thought that was why you two split anyways."

"Why we broke up is none of your business." Patricia spat.

"I just think it would be nice to tell him Patricia!" I yelled

"You don't understand Nina! You have a family and a fiancé. You guys are in love and know what you are doing with your lives, Maybe Eddie and I don't! So instead of thinking you know everything when you really don't just keep your mouth shut." Patricia screamed.

"You think that Fabian and I are lucky to have all of this planned out? You don't know anything Patricia. Fabian and I have to have our lives planned out for us because we made a mistake and I got pregnant."

"Are you saying your kids are a mistake?" Patricia questioned

"No I would never say that. I'm just saying that we have it hard to and you are lucky you don't have to have everything planned out. And you know what the only difference between me and Fabian to you and Eddie is that I and Fabian admit that we have feelings! Just admit you love Eddie and get back together!"

"Don't act like you know what I feel Nina." Patricia whispered before bumping past me. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room behind Patricia. "What is with all the screaming?" Eddie asked. I looked at Patricia before replying "Maybe you should ask her." Patricia turned and picked up the pitcher of tea and dumped it on me. "Really Patricia?" I asked yelling. Patricia shoved me "Yeah I do that." Before she took off up the steps.

"I guess I am just going to go put the twins to sleep. Come on Nina lets go get you changed." Fabian said before grabbing Sarah from Joy and Austin from Eddie. "Hey Eddie I really would go talk to her." I commented before walking back to my room.

The next morning I woke up to a bright light. I looked up to see Fabian pulling open the curtains. "Get up Neens it is the first day of School." Fabian announced I groaned and rolled over. "I'd rather go back to sleep." Fabian chuckled before picking me up off the comfy bed. "Ha-ha very funny but you should really start to get ready it is already seven thirty we have thirty minutes to get us and the kids ready." I sighed hearing the shower start and walked over to the closet to find my uniform. "Hey Nina?" Fabian called from the bathroom. I walked over "yeah.'' Fabian leaned of the door and looked me straight in the eye. "Whose test is that in the bin?" I bit my lip I had promised not to say but I didn't want to take the blame.

"Not mine but I can't say who's doesn't matter it is negative any way." Fabian shook his head. "It's Patricia's isn't it? That is why you two were yelling?" I sighed and answered

"It might be but I promised not to say anything." I spun on my heel and walked back to the room and picked Austin up out of his crib. I sat him on the changing table and went ahead and changed his diaper and did the same with Sarah. "Shower is all yours." Fabian announced walking in with only a towel around his waist. "Thanks if you don't mind go ahead and dress the kids." Fabian nodded as I left the room. I turned on the shower and jumped in and hurriedly washed my hair. Once I was done I walked out to see Fabian playing with Austin. I dropped my towel and changed into my uniform. "Ready to feed them?" I asked Fabian nodded and picked both kids up. I picked up my purse and opened the door and walked out. Grabbing Sarah from Fabian I sat her down in her high chair. I tied the bib around her neck and grabbed the baby food from the cabinet in the kitchen. "What'd you think this gunk taste like?" Fabian asked from where he fed Austin. Mara walked in and looked at the container I had in my hand. "Well considering it says mushed carrots I'd say it taste like that but probably all slimy." Mara commented. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You don't say?" Mara laughed and took her seat at the table.

"Hey Love." Jerome said sitting down and giving Mara a kiss. "Warning Nina and Fabian make your plates now Alfie is coming." I laughed and shook my head.

"I think we will be safe."

"No we won't Jerome hurry and make my plate!" Fabian ushered. I laughed and continued to feed Sarah. Alfie ran in and jumped in his seat. "Hello Everyone!" I waved subtly to him before turning to face Sarah. "I wonder what baby food taste like?" I shrugged and turned to look at him. "What is it with guys and wanting to know what this stuff taste like?" Fabian laughed "I was just wondering." When I turned back Sarah spit up her carrots all onto my white button up shirt. Mara gasped and covered her mouth and Fabian let out a laugh. "Ha for once that didn't happen to me." Mara got up and brought me a towel.

"Here let me help you." She dabbed at the spot where the baby food stained.

"Fabian I call Austin tomorrow." I announced.

I and Fabian walked in to Mr. Sweet's class together sitting down at our usual desk. "Today class we will be taking a look at the year's schedule and projects and I will make sure you know how to get all the points you need to graduate this spring along with your class mates." Mr. Sweet gave me a stack of paper. "Take one pass it down." I grabbed a sheet for me and a sheet for Fabian before passing them back. "First off this year you are going to need to pass all of the classes you have signed up for I hope that was obvious to all of you." Some of the students snickered while others muttered "Duh's". To get all of your credit you will need to see all of your teachers for each class and ask for the credits sheet on it they should have all class assignments and projects to help you calculate how much credit you will get from each class." Mr. Sweet rambled on and on about our High school credits until the bell rang signaling our next class. "I thought he would never stop." Eddie groaned walking out.

This is how the whole year was. Raising the twins, stressing over school credits and Grades, and of course Drama. Jerome cheated on Mara with some girl named Willow in October. Mara was crushed and claimed she was heartbroken. Joy finally admitted that she was over Fabian and even began to date a boy from Isis House only to have him break up with her after going out for three months. Eddie and Patricia finally admitted they had feeling for each other all along and have been together since November. It was now March and we only had three months left until we would graduate. Everyone was sending out Last Minute College applications and trying to cram in study for the last of the SATs. After today we would have a week long holiday for spring break. The house along with Mutt Isis and Set were all going on the senior trip to a board walk nearby. For three days they would be staying in a hotel and each day would go to either the carnival or the water park. Though Fabian and I weren't going. We would be the only ones staying at the house with Victor for the three days. One because we couldn't afford it, two we didn't really want to leave the twins with Victor for three days. The sacrifice of missing the trip was much better than the unsafe feeling of leaving the twins.


	27. Chapter 27

"Okay dears have fun and listen to Victor we should be back Thursday night." Trudy said as she got on the Anubis and Mutt bus. "We will Trudy." I yelled back to her as she shut the door and sat in the driver's seat. The bus started with a roar and Fabian pulled me away. We both waved to our housemates on the bus and watched them all leave. "And then there were four." Fabian said. I laughed and gave him a playful push. "We practically have the whole house to yourself, well and Austin and Sarah, And Victor, and that stupid stuffed bird." I dragged on. Fabian sighed "You just made our vacation sound very exciting." I laughed

"Sorry." Fabian shrugged and held my hand as we walked back to Anubis house. I opened the door only to see Victor with a suit case. "Mr. Sweet is going to be here the whole time with the staff up at the school and they will be checking on you two constantly. I will be back Friday. Don't make a mess of my house." Victor growled shoving himself out the door. I set Sarah down in her playpen. "Well now it is just us." I laughed. Fabian set down Austin and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh hey my mum is calling." He announced picking up his cell. "Hello?" "Yeah it is just us." Fabian looked at me and answered into the phone. "Yeah last time was that one night in the summer." Fabian nodded and ran his hand threw his hair. "Yeah I mean if you don't mind, I mean we do have some studying to do for our finals." Fabian smirked at me "Yeah how about dinner tomorrow." "Yeah okay see you in a little bye." Fabian hung up the phone and let out a laugh. "Okay well my mum insisted on having the twins tonight I said sure." I smiled and gave him a hug. "That is fine right you won't mind?" Fabian questioned. I nodded my head yes we didn't have many dates in fact our last one was back in the summer, and it wasn't because we were busy but because I would worry. "It is fine. They haven't seen your parents or Gran in a while." In less than thirty minutes Fabian's dad and brother had picked up the kids and we were now alone. "Bye you kids have fun!" Fabian's dad yelled leaving. I slowly closed the door and turned to Fabian. I jumped up into his arms kissing him on the lips. Fabian picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his back. Fabian broke the kiss for only a moment before pushing me against the door and kissing me neck. I moaned loudly as he kissed me up my neck and up to my jaw bone. Fabian stopped and looked at me. "Should we?" Fabian asked.

"I think we would be safe I'm on the pill." Fabian nodded before rushing us to the bedroom. I gigged as he dropped me onto the bed and crawled over me.

My eyes blinked open as I heard a pounding on the front door. I shot my eyes open and looked around. I looked down to see both me and Fabian not dressed. I stretched my arms slowly until the knocking became louder. I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and Fabian's tee shirt that had been discarded on the floor. "Coming!" I yelled loudly. I smoothed down my hair and opened the door to see Mr. Sweet. "Sorry I was sleeping." I said letting Mr. Sweet step in. "All is good Mrs. Martin I was just stopping by to make sure everything was good. What do you two plan to do with your free time this week?" I stretched my arm nervously did he already know what we did last night? "We plan on trying to get ahead on studying so we aren't panicking last minute." I lied. Mr. Sweet nodded

"Sounds nice. If you need anything feel free to come up to the school." I nodded and thanked him. "Bye." I nicely waved as he stepped outside. I shut the door quickly and ran back to my room. Shaking Fabian awake I jumped on the bed and sat over him straddling him. "Hey Fabes." Fabian opened his eyes and looked up at me and then down at himself. He began smiling as if he were remembering what happened just hours ago. "Morning Neens." I reached down and brushed his hair down neatly. "You look beautiful." I smiled at the compliment as Fabian clutched my wrist and flipped me over. He reached down and began kissing me.

(Obviously we all know what happened and if you don't then you might be too young to read and this and I am not going into detail so don't ask because yeah the just had sex, Shagged, made love, took the mickey. etc. Now boys and girls I hope you enjoyed this little Sex Ed paragraph JK but here that embarrassing sexual paragraph was for those who asked)

I threw my hair up into a bun and slipped on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Fabian and I were going to meet up with his parents to go pick the kids up. "My mum said we were all going to discuss something important. I don't know what but be prepared." Fabian joked I swatted at him and followed him out the door. We waited a good ten minutes until his parents arrived to pick us up. We all walked in and got seated at a little diner not ten minutes from Anubis. "Hi I'm Lucy and I will be your server today. What would you like to drink?"

"Coke."

"Tea."

"Orange Juice.''

"Milk."

"Coffee."

"Tea."

"Coffee."

I watched Amber scribble it all down quickly and leave with a smile.

"Okay so I think it is time we start planning the Wedding." Fabian's mum dropped the bomb just like that. "What do you think a good date is?" I looked at Fabian who shrugged.

"How about like August or September." Gran suggested

"How about September 2nd like my parents anniversary." I offered. Gran put her hand over her heart and Fabian leaned over. "Sounds Perfect."

"Sound lovely dear." Mr. Rutter smiled

"We can plan everything once your finals are all over. How does that sound?" Mrs. Rutter said

I and Fabian nodded. "Sounds good.


	28. Chapter 28

"Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter are needed in the front office there is a family emergency." Mr. Sweet announced barging into out science class. Fabian looked at me and I jumped up out of my seat and grabbed all of my things. "Is it the twins?" I asked panicking. Mr. Sweet shook his head. "I'm afraid to say your Gran had an accident Nina. Fabian your dad is here to pick you two up. Trudy has offered to watch the twins until you get back." I nodded and ran down to the office. "Come on you two." Mr. Rutter ushered me and Fabian outside to his truck. I jumped into the back where Lia and Max were waiting. "Daddy is Gran going to be ok?" a tearful Lia asked. Mr. Rutter just nodded. I grabbed Lia's hand and held it the whole way to the hospital. Once we arrived Lia wouldn't get out so I carried her. Once her dad tried to take her she cried harder so it was decided that I should keep her. "What room is Lena Martin in?" I asked the nurse at the front desk. (Don't really know Gran's name sorry) "Room 119." We all rushed down the hall searching for Gran's room until finally Fabian spotted it. Slowly Max opened the door and we all walked in. I nearly broke down when I saw my Gran sleeping in her hospital bed. "Gran?" I asked. Mrs. Rutter rushed over and took Lia out from my arms. "Gran!" I cried again dropping to the seat beside her bed. "Oh my god." I sobbed grabbing her hand. I kissed her hand and brought it to my chest. "Do they know what is wrong?" I asked. Mrs. Rutter looked down at the ground looking like she was hiding something. "Well Love they took some tests and we should know in a little." I raised my eyebrows.

"What kind of test?" Mrs. Rutter's eyes began to tear.

"Dear they are testing her blood for cancer." I sighed and grabbed Gran's hand and cried.

The Rutter Family all settled themselves out threw out the room and we waited until Gran's doctor would come back.

"I'm afraid that your Gran has Leukemia." The doctor sighed laying down her clipboard. She took my hand and took me out to the hallway. "Nina Dear I'm sorry but your Gran is not strong enough to make it through Chemotherapy. Her body will not react well with all the chemicals. Yes it will kill the cancer but it would also kill her in the process. I think your best bet would be to let her go naturally." I choked back a sob as the doctor pulled me in for a hug. "How long should she have?" I asked. The doctor looked at my gran threw the doorway and then back at me. "I don't know for sure but I know that without the chemo she will live twice as long." I nodded and headed back to the room.

"Gran you have Leukemia." I whispered to my pale Gran she nodded.

"I know Nina. But I'm okay." I shook my head because I knew she wasn't okay. "Nina I have lived a long life I'm eighty nine and I have spent seventeen years of my life with you. I couldn't ask for a better life and I'm okay to die now." I shook my head.

"You aren't dying yet Gran you have a little longer." I brushed the tears from my eyes and held onto her tight.

It is sad but I just had to add this because as much as we want Gran cant live till she is like four hundered. NOW FIRST ONE TO GUESS WHAT I LOOK LIKE CORRECTLY WINS A INSTAGRAM AND FANFICTIO SHOUTOUT, Obviously if you follow me on Instagram you will have a better chance. PLEASE KNOW THAT THE MORE YOU GUYS COMMENT AND SHARE THIS STORY WITH OTHERS NOT ONLY DOES IT MAKE ME UPLOAD MORE BUT ALSO HELPS STOP TEEN PREGNANCY,

-Brit_stayinstrong


	29. Chapter 29

I pulled my yellow gown over my maroon dress and smiled. Today was the day. It was the day that I and my best friends would all be graduating. Fabian came up behind me and set my cap on my head over my perfectly straightened hair. "Are you ready?" I turned around to face him and shook my head no. "Well yes, um, I don't know honestly this has been our home for a while now and everyone here is family and I don't think I am ready to leave." Fabian nodded and pulled me in for a hug. "I know." A small cry ruined the moment as we pulled apart and I moved to go help Amber and Alfie. I knew Amber claimed she had been saving these outfits all year from when she went to France just for this occasion. I laughed when my eyes met the sight. Amber was sitting there holding a now one year old Sarah in a Maroon dress and Alfie holding Austin in velvet maroon Tux. "Oh My God Fabian come look at them." I gushed Fabian rushed over a busted out laughing. "Look at my little man." Fabian picked Austin up from Alfie's hands and tossed him up catching him. "And My beautiful baby girl." He chuckled grabbing Sarah. "Amber they look so lovely. Thank you so much!" I exclaimed pulling her in for a hug. "Hey guys have you seen Jerome?" Joy poked in asking. I shook my head no and she busted in running over to Fabian. "Oh My God Nina they look Adorable." I laughed and pointed to Amber. "All courtesy of Amber." Joy smiled and gave each of the twins a kiss on the cheek. "They are Lovely Amber. Well I will see you all at the ceremony. I will be the one in the cap and gown." Joy said winking. I laughed and waved. "Oh hey Patricia." I heard Joy welcome as she left. "Hey guys. Oh Austin I love the suit." Patricia joked walking in with Eddie. "Can you guys believe it?" I asked. They all looked over confused.

"After everything that has happened can you believe that we are leaving tomorrow?" I asked. Amber ran over pulling me into a hug. "I know seems like just yesterday you walked into this house and Patricia locked you in the attic." I laughed and hugged Amber back.

"What if we all go to different colleges and loose contact?" Alfie asked sadly.

"We won't." Patricia commented

"Oh yeah how'd you know?" Eddie asked chuckling.

"I can feel it." Patricia murmured

"Oh my god it feels!" Eddie laughed

We were all waiting in line as Mr. Sweet was reading off names and people we're all excepting diplomas. "Jerome Clarke." Jerome walked on and shook hands with Mr. Sweet and grabbed his diploma and Mr. Sweet moved his tassel. We waited about ten minutes until Mr. Sweet Finally got to the M's. "Nina Martin and Sarah Rutter." I walked up on to the stage holding Sarah. Gran stood up cheering loudly and Mr. Sweet shook my head and whispered. "Good Job Nina." I smiled and took my diploma and let Mr. Sweet move my tassel and I slowly stepped off the stage before returning to my seat. Finally it was Fabian's turn and I cheered as loud as possible. "Fabian Rutter and Austin Rutter." I laughed as Fabian walked Austin along the stage with him. Once all students where seating Mr. Sweet coughed loudly and leaned into the microphone. "This class means a lot to me. All of these students have been here for the last few years. They have accomplished many things and made many messes. But I could never be happier to teach a group of these wonderful misfits. I couldn't have asked for better. I have high expectations for all of you because I know what you can do. And I expect for all of you to keep in touch not just with your house but with your whole class because you are family. I can't express how proud I am to have met every single one of you. I now welcome Mara Jaffrey on to the stage as she is this year's Valedictorian.

"And I now recognize these students' graduates of Class 2013." We all through our caps off and cheered. I ran over to Fabian and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Guess it is official now isn't it?" I smiled and nodded.

(YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTER GRADUATION JUST REPLACE FABIAN AND MARA WITH FABIAN AND NINA)


	30. The Wedding

"Come on take a deep breath Nina everything is okay." I nodded and took a nice big breath. "Good." Amber said. I smiled and sat back down letting Amber finish my hair and Joy finish my makeup. "Hey Nina, Mr. Rutter is waiting outside." I nodded and took a deep breath. "Nina we are going to go take our seats now okay." Gran announced I nodded. I stood up and did a 360. "How do I look?" I asked. Amber smiled

"Beautiful. Are you ready?" I nodded

"Fabian just went it is time." Clara my wedding planner announced. I nodded and I and my bride's maids followed. "Amber goes first." Amber walked out on the isle and grabbed Alfie's waiting arm. "Patricia once they are down all the way go." I smiled and watched as all of my friends walked down the aisle dressed in their navy blue bride's maid dresses. "Nina go." Clara pushed me and I walked out and grabbed Mr. Rutter's hand. I Smiled at Fabian as I walked down the Aisle, I wanted to break free from Mr. Rutter's grasp and run to him but I couldn't. I looked down at my sleeveless white gown with a navy ribbon tied at the waist. I tried to remain calm but when I looked up and saw Fabian my breath was gone. Mr. Rutter let go and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I stepped up next to Fabian and smiled. "You look beautiful." Fabian whispered smiled and I blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I glanced at Fabian's black tux and navy tie.

"We are gathered here today for the bringing together of Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin." The minister spoke loud and clearly. I looked out of the crowd of Friends and Family. I found Gran holding Sarah and Austin. Gran grabbed Sarah's hand and waved. I looked back at Fabian to see if he had noticed too, he had. Fabian smiled.

"Do You Fabian Rutter, take Nina Martin to be your lawful wife, love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?" Fabian looked over at me and I felt my face flush, he smiled and nodded. "I do."

"And do You Nina Martin, take Fabian Rutter to be your lawful husband, love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live?" I looked into Fabian's eyes and in that moment I knew he would always be the one for me, threw sickness and health, and in forsaking all others. I nodded tears filling my eyes. "I do."

"Mr. and Mrs. Rutter I now pronounce you Man and Wife you may now kiss your bride." Fabian leaned in and pulled me in to a kiss. It was slow and passionate and I never wanted it to end. Our friends and Family all cheered and Fabian broke apart. I grabbed his hand and we both walked down the aisle.


	31. IMPORTANT

Hey Guys,

This was the end of Surprise. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm very lucky to have such amazing readers who put up with me taking so many breaks and standing by my side and staying. I also want to say though that this is not the end of Surprise really, because. (DRUM ROLL PLEASE) ...  
>There is a sequel... not yet posted... but I will announce it and tell you all on an authors note in this story. But then again you could just follow me. (wink wink) But I decided that since it is 3 am and I'm feeling nice I will give a little preview.<p>

**IN THE LAST TWO YEARS**

**Nina and Fabian Rutter have been married for two years now with two kids. They are financially stable and have a pretty decent house. The twins are turning three and everyone from Anubis house is starting their lives. **

_**Preview: (Need title ideas)**_

I sat pacing and tapping my fingers on the granite counter top. It was Saturday morning four am to be exact. Sarah had just woke me up claiming she had a tummy ache so I gave her so Pebto and tucked her back into bed. I had another hour until Austin would be awake and running around wanting some breakfast. I had gone back to bed but had bolted up and ran to the toilet throwing up all I had for dinner last night. I looked up into the mirror and opened the medicine cabinet. Maybe Sarah had gotten me sick, she had said her stomach had been bothering her. I pulled out our Family thermometer and ran it over my forehead. 98.7 It was normal. I sat it down and walked back to bed where my husband lay. I crawled in making as little movement as possible. Fabian worked hard and disserved as much sleep as he could get. "Neens I heard you in the bathroom are you sick?" Fabian rolled over and looked up at me. "I don't know Sarah just came saying her stomach hurt so maybe we have a little stomach bug." I answered. Fabian nodded and reached his hand up to my forehead.

"Did you already take your temperature?" He questioned

"Yeah it was normal." I yawned laying down next to him.

"Go ahead and sleep in this morning I can feed the kids, you just try to feel better." Fabian kissed my cheek and got out of bed. I already heard Austin getting up and walking down to our room. "Positive, get some rest." I smiled at my husband and rolled over on my side.

"I am hungry." Our two year old Austin said running through the door way.

"Are you little man? Well let's go feed you!" Fabian exclaimed picking Austin up. I closed my eyes and let sleep settle in.

**_This is all for now, I'd like to see how many reviews this story could get before I start the sequel so please review and share. Also follow my instagram account for updates and information bit_stayingstrong . Please comment title ideas too please._**

**__Brittni_**


	32. Chapter 32

Hey there,

The Sequel has now been posted...

Two years Later By Stayingstrong13 can be found in my bio!


	33. Chapter 33

Okay if you go to Surprise you can go to chapter nine and see that I replaced the Author's not with a chapter. I'm so sorry guys really I am I guess I'd seen the chapter nineteen on my computer so I thought I'd posted it. But I beg you please don't leave and please read this chapter. It was so important to the story and it's very SIBUNA related.


End file.
